Munchkin
by charmings88
Summary: Emma Swan decides to get a little more training in magic from Rumplestiltskin. However, things don't go exactly as she plans...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Munchkin**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Warning: K+ **

**Author's Note: New Story that I have had for a long time! Thought I should get it out finally! For those of you who have wondering where I went, I finally got my first teaching job and haven't had time for much else! So here is a little something I have had for a while and I actually have quite a bit more that just needs editing! :) Hope you like it! I do :) Enjoy! **

**Munchkin: Chapter 1**

Mr. Gold agreed to teach Emma magic since Regina wasn't exactly very thrilled with Emma. Emma however didn't think that her parents needed to know about her recent dealings with Mr. Gold. She knew how they felt about her learning magic in the first place and she knew they wouldn't like the idea of her learning magic from Rumple. She knew some about magic, but she thought it would be a good idea to learn more before their was another crisis at hand. She knew her parents weren't against her using magic, but they wouldn't be thrilled with her teacher.

Henry was with Regina for the week so Emma decided it would be the perfect opportunity for another lesson with Rumple. She also had the day off from work. Her and her father had been sharing the duties of Sheriff since she decided to stay in Storybrooke. She had been spending the day with her mom, but made an excuse up that she was feeling tired and wanted to go home when it was time for her lesson. For the most part it was easy to sneak off to her lessons because Henry and her had gotten their own place not far from her parents' loft, but it was just not as easy when she was with her parents before a lesson.

"It's not working. I can't do it." Emma said in an annoyed voice after an hour of practicing magic.

"Yes, you can." Rumple said through gritted teeth. Emma was powerful, but she was a difficult student at times especially when she was frustrated. "And remember concentrate on what you want and only that or else you will get something different. Then use your emotions to fuel your magic."

Emma rolled her eyes. Rumple was so aggregating at times. She tried again, but lost focus of what she was trying to make happen.

A moment later there was a flash of bright, white light that emanated from Emma until you couldn't see Emma anymore. Then the light was gone and a little blond girl with Emma's adult size clothes was sitting on the floor.

"What happen?!" Emma yelled from her young body.

"You tell me, dearie." Rumple retorted. "You did it." Rumple added with a scoff.

"How do I undo it?" Emma asked in an angry voice.

"Only you can figure that out. Now, I suggest you call your parents. Our lesson is over." Rumple answered before heading into the back room.

Emma glared at Rumple as he disappeared from her sight. She looked down at herself seeing her small hands and short legs. She was tangled up in her adult clothes. She struggled to get out of the mess, but failed.

She couldn't call her parents this was so embarrassing, not to mention they didn't know about these lessons. She had to fix this and fix it now.

Emma concentrated as hard as she could on turning back to an adult, but nothing happen. She kept trying over and over again until she realized it was useless. She searched for her phone and finally found it in her jean pocket.

She debated for a second on who to call. Mom or Dad? She just lied to her Mom about where she was going, but her Dad probably was home by now so they are probably together.

Emma sighed and called David's phone.

"Hey Emma." David answered.

"Um can you come get me?" Emma asked with a grimace on her face.

"Sure, but aren't you at home?" David asked in a confused tone.

"No I actually went out. Can you just come pick me up?" Emma said.

"Why? What's wrong? Why do you sound funny?" David asked in a frantic voice.

Emma grimaced before responding, "It's nothing, I just need you to come and get me."

"Where are you?" David asked beginning to get suspicious of Emma's vague answers.

"Gold's." Emma answered.

"Why are you at Gold's? Are you sure you are okay?" David asked getting more concerned and frustrated as their conversation went on.

"I'll explain everything when you get here, I promise. Just get here soon." Emma said thoroughly annoyed at her situation and she could sense her father's growing frustration and worry.

"Okay, we will be there in a few minutes." David replied before ending the call with a sigh.

_'We.' crap, Mom is coming too. Well she mays well find out sooner rather than later. _Emma wasn't sure what to do since she couldn't get herself untangled from her own clothes. So she just sat there every once in a while trying to reverse what she did, but it was no use.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

"Mary Margaret. Emma needs me to go pick her up from Gold's. Something is wrong." David said as he grabbed his coat.

"What? Why is she at Gold's? She said she was going home because she was tired." Snow said with a confused expression.

"I don't know, she was being very vague over the phone, but she wanted me to come right away." David replied.

"We are coming too." Snow said as she got up to put Neal in his car seat.

"She said she was fine and if something is wrong I could call you." David said knowing it was useless trying, but he didn't want to drag them out if it was nothing.

"Something is obviously wrong, so I am coming." Snow said seriously.

"Ok, let's go." David said as he picked up the car seat with Neal in it and ushered his wife out the door.

"If she is fine, why does she need to be picked up? Something doesn't add up." Snow wondered.

"I know that's what I am thinking, but she said she would explain everything when we got there." David replied.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Snow and Charming didn't know what to expect when they got to Gold's shop. All they could think about was that Emma needed them so when they rushed into the shop with Neal in Snow's arms, they were confused when they didn't see Emma, but saw a little blonde girl sitting in the floor in the midst of a pile of clothes.

"Finally, you guys can take her off my hands." Rumple said as David and Mary Margaret walked in.

"Take who off your hands? Where's Emma?" David asked in an angry voice.

Emma rolled her eyes. They obviously didn't realize she was right there.

"Why she is right here, she shrunk herself. Now, if you would kindly take your daughter. I could close my shop." Rumple said in an annoyed, yet bored voice.

David and Snow looked over to the little blonde girl who was glaring at Rumple.

"Emma?" Snow asked tentatively as she walked closer.

"Yeah, it's me." Emma said grumpy. Then she turned back to Rumple. "Tell me what I need to do to change back!" Emma yelled and glared at Rumple.

"Already told you Ms. Swan, only you can figure that out. Goodbye, Dearie." Rumple said.

"Wait. Did you do this to her?" David asked in anger at Gold, thinking he had done this to his daughter.

Rumple chuckled darkly. "Uh no. Your daughter did this to herself. If she had been listening to me, she would have done it right instead of shrinking herself." Rumple replied.

Emma grimaced; her secret was about to come out.

"What were you trying to do? Why were you here?" David asked Emma.

"Oh I see what's going on here. You haven't told your parents I'm teaching you more about magic." Rumple said with a chuckle before walking into the back room once again.

Emma was glaring at the place where Rumple was just standing and trying her best to avoid her parents' eyes.

"Would you like to explain to us what is going on?" David asked as he knelt in front of his recently shrunken daughter. Snow was on the other side of Emma with Neal in her arms looking at Emma with a shock expression.

Emma grimaced and then tentatively looked up at her Dad. "I shrunk myself."

"Well we can see that. Why didn't you tell us that you were letting Rumple teach you magic?" Snow asked.

Emma looked over at her Mom. "I figured you guys wouldn't like it." Emma replied in a quiet voice. "Can we go now?" Emma asked, wanting to leave Gold's.

"Yes, but this conversation isn't over." David answered. "So how did this happen?" David asked in lighter tone.

The young Emma looked at her dad and almost started crying. Emma was shocked at the emotions that were trying to overwhelm her and she pushed them back. "I'm not sure." Emma said with watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" Charming asked as he looked over Emma's small body. She must be 3 or 4 years old, but he couldn't be sure since he hadn't had much experience with children.

"Yeah. I'm just stuck." Emma replied in an annoyed voice as she looked down at the tangled mess.

"I see." David chuckled. She was really cute at whatever age she aged back to, but she was still adult Emma.

"I can help you with that." Snow said as she started to use her free hand to get Emma untangled from adult Emma's pants and boots. David had to help as well and as soon as Emma was free from the clothes and she stood up. Her shirt was more like a dress now coming down to her knees.

"Oh you may need this." Rumple came out again and performed some magic to get a car seat that was age-appropriate for Emma.

Emma was beyond frustrated with him and now that she was free she started to run at him, but found herself in the air before she got halfway to him. Her father swept her up in his arms to stop her. "Let me down, I'm going to kill him!" Emma yelled from her little body.

Rumple chuckled from the threat and handed David the car seat.

"Thank you. Is she in any danger from this?" David asked, ignoring the glare he was getting from his daughter.

"Well all magic comes with a price, but I don't think that magic itself will harm her." Rumple replied.

"Change me back, Gold." Emma yelled.

"Good luck with that one. I have a feeling you will need it." Rumple said with a grin as he pointed to Emma and then turned to give his evil smirk to Emma who was now glaring at him.

"Thanks, Gold." David said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice as he held Emma in one arm and the car seat in the other. "Let's go." David said to his wife who had Neal and Emma's boots and pants.

They started to walk out the store and Emma realized her father wasn't planning on putting her down. "Hey, I can walk."

"You have no shoes and it is a little cold out today." David explained.

"I would be fine!" Emma whined as she started to pout in David's arms. "Mom?" Emma pleaded.

"Your father's right. You could get sick walking outside without your shoes." Snow replied.

"Agh. Fine! Can you just take me home?" Emma asked in a grumpy, emotional voice. She didn't want anyone to see her like this and she was getting really emotional like she could burst out in tears from her anger.

"Yes, Emma, we can." Snow said softly as they made their way to Snow's station wagon. She could tell Emma was frustrated mostly with herself and embarrassed by her current predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! They are very much appreciated! I know there are quite a few little Emma stories, but I wanted a little more of little Emma and I agree Nan119, there can never be enough of them! :) Hope you like it!

**Munchkin: Chapter 2**

Snow watched as David put the car seat on the ground while holding on to their shrunken daughter who looked to be about 4 years old. She was adorable and she really wanted to go show her off to all her friends, but she knew Emma would not appreciate that. David opened the car door so Snow could put Neal in his car seat and waited until she was done. "Why don't you hold her while I go put this in." David said motioning towards the car seat.

"I'm not using that. I'm 29!" Emma said stubbornly as she was transferred from one parent to the other.

"But you are in the body of a four-year-old and I doubt you meet the weight requirement to sit in a seat without a car seat." Snow replied sympathetically while David went to put the car seat in and then motioned for Snow to come over with Emma.

"But, I'm 29! I can't ride in that, I won't ride in that." Emma protested.

"Emma, your mother is right, it's not safe for you to ride without one." David said as he took Emma from her mother and put her in the car seat and buckled her in.

Emma crossed her arms and scowled at her Dad.

David ignored Emma's attitude as he said, "Good thing, Henry is at Regina's this week."

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed realizing what kind of effect this would have on him, seeing his mom as a what, 3-year-old, 4-year-old? Not good.

"It will be okay, Emma. You will figure it out." Snow said as she looked back at her daughter.

Emma relaxed slightly at her mother's encouragement, but she was still worried that she would be stuck in a 4 year old's body till she grew again. That was not appealing!

***OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT***

David pulled up in the closest parking spot he could find to their loft and turned the car off. Emma looked out to see they hadn't brought her to her apartment they brought her to theirs.

"What are we doing? You need to take me home." Emma said in a confused voice.

"Emma, you are going to have to stay with us." David said with a chuckle wondering how she could have thought they would let her go home to fend for herself while she was in a four year old's body.

"I don't need to stay with you guys, I'm 29 and I will be perfectly fine in my apartment." Emma said in a frustrated voice.

"I'm afraid you do have to stay with us. You are in a four year old's body and you probably couldn't even open the door let alone fend for yourself." David replied as they stayed in the car for a moment.

"Ok, but I still think I would be fine on my own." Emma grumbled.

Snow and David shared an amused glance before getting out of the car.

Emma started trying to get out of the car seat, but her fingers wouldn't seem to work. Her Dad started to come in to help her, but she was 29 and she would do it herself, thank you very much. "I can do it myself." Emma said as she continued to try to get it off.

David smiled and leaned back to watch his daughter try to get it off, but her fingers were just too small and they didn't have the fine motor skills to get it open.

Snow glanced over and swallowed a chuckle as she saw the concentrated look on Emma's face as she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth. She finished unbuckling Neal's car seat, but waited a moment before getting the car seat out of the car.

"Emma. Let me help you." David said softly as he touched the side of Emma's face.

"Ok." Emma said in a defeated voice.

David's heart broke at the tone of Emma's voice. He reached in and unbuckled her and picked her up out of the seat. She had a long day and seemed pretty tired from her little accident. "It's okay, sweetie." David said softly as he kissed the top of her head. He felt her little body relax and lean into him.

They walked up to the their loft and David unlocked the door. They walked in and David set Emma down on her feet. Emma was rather grumpy by this point and tired from all her attempts to change herself back to her adult self plus having to ride in a car seat and then not being able to stay at her own apartment weren't helping her mood. She stomped over to the kitchen, planning to get a drink - one with alcohol in it. She definitely deserved it after a day like she had.

Charming and Snow watched their daughter as she stomped over to the kitchen. She went over to the refrigerator and tried without success to open the refrigerator door. Then she turned to her parents. "A little help please?" Emma said in an annoyed voice.

Snow shook her head, but walked over and opened the refrigerator door for Emma.

"Thanks." Emma said before reaching in and grabbing a beer.

Snow eyes widened before she snatched the beer from Emma's small hands.

"Hey!" Emma shouted.

"You are not drinking this!" Snow said sternly.

Emma glared at her mother, but then snatched another bottle of beer from the refrigerator and ran away from Snow.

"Emma!" Snow shouted.

Before Emma realized it, Charming had snatched her up in his arms and had taken the beer out of her hands. "Here, Snow. You might want to put those up higher." Charming said with a chuckle as he held a squirming Emma, who was now glaring at him.

"Looks like it. No beers or any kind of alcoholic drink until you are back to your regular self. Your body is too little for it." Snow said sternly to her daughter. "Got it?" Snow asked.

Emma froze at her mother's tone, feeling rather guilty all of a sudden. Her mother was scary when she was angry and Emma couldn't go anywhere when her father had her in his strong arms.

"Got it?" Snow repeated, putting her finger under Emma's chin.

"Yeah." Emma reluctantly agreed.

"Good." Scow said before she went back to the refrigerator and grabbed a Capri Sun that they had bought for Henry. She went back over to Emma and handed it to her.

Emma rolled her eyes, but took it.

David put Emma down once more and Emma went over to the couch with her Capri Sun. She tried to get the straw out of the plastic as David and Snow whispered to each other in the kitchen.

"She needs clothes that fit her." Snow said.

"Yeah, who knows how long it will take her to figure out how to change back to her adult self." David whispered back. "I really hope this doesn't affect her." David added worried about Emma's welfare.

"I know, but Rumple seemed confident she would be fine. She must be four years old, but she is so small." Snow said with a smile as she watched her daughter.

"She is adorable, Snow." David said as she glanced over at Emma who was struggling with the straw. Her little fingers didn't have the motor skills to open it.

"She is." Snow said still looking at her recently shrunken daughter in awe. "Well, we need to get her clothes, but I doubt she will want to leave. Do you think you can watch them by yourself while I run out to get a few things?" Snow asked quietly.

"Yeah, I can." David said with a chuckle, thinking of Emma's actions with the beer.

"Good. I won't be gone long. Do you think you could start dinner while I am gone?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, of course." David said as his wife walked over to grab her purse.

Emma walked over to David with her Capri Sun in one hand and the straw in the other. She looked up to her dad with a silent plea for help before handing them to him.

David smiled, but said nothing as he quickly unwrapped the straw and put it in the pouch to hand back to Emma.

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo." David replied as he patted the top of her head.

Emma then realized Snow was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Figure you may need some clothes to wear that fit you until you figure this out." Snow replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Emma said as she looked down at her shirt that was acting like a dress. She looked up quickly, "Be nice. No dresses or frills or lace." Emma added with a frown at the potential embarrassment this could cause.

"I'll do my best." Snow said with a chuckle. Snow walked over to Emma, who was so short compared to her father, and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Be good for your father."

Emma rolled her eyes; she was an adult for crying out loud! She just happened to be in a little kid's body.

Snow kissed David.

Emma groaned. "Disgusting. I may be a couple of feet shorter, but I'm right here. Geez." Emma complained before walking back to the couch.

David and Snow chuckled softly as they looked over at Emma.

"Good luck, I'll be back as soon as I can. Neal should be good till I get back." Snow said before walking towards the door and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3 : Daddy's Troublemaker

**Chapter 3 : Daddy's Troublemaker**

David looked over to Emma who was staring at the door as she drank her Capri Sun. He walked over and sat on the couch beside her.

"How are you doing?" David asked, curious to know what she was thinking about the events of the day.

"Other than I'm stuck in the body of a 4 year old, great." Emma said sarcastically, but she looked at the door with a sad expression.

"You know, she will be right back, right?" David said sensing Emma didn't like Snow leaving. It must be the little girl in her that was having a bit of separation anxiety. David looked over to his daughter who hadn't responded to see tears streaming down her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" David said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter instinctively.

"I'm not sure." Emma sniffled as she snuggled into her father's side without even thinking about it.

David chuckled softly, she must be getting tired and her little body couldn't keep up. After a few moments of comforting his daughter, he decided he better get dinner started. "Do you want to watch TV or help me make dinner?

Emma thought about it, but decided on helping with dinner because watching TV would definitely put her to sleep. That was probably part of her father's plan, but she was 29 years old and she wasn't taking a nap at 5 o'clock! "I'll help with dinner."

David was hoping she would choose TV so she would fall asleep and perhaps not be as cranky later, but his daughter was stubborn. "Okay, we better get started then." David said with smile as he got up and took Emma's hand in his.

"What are we making?" Emma asked as she stood up as well.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." David answered with a grin, knowing how much Emma loved spaghetti.

"That's perfect." Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

David chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. He started getting the ingredients out that they would need.

Emma wasn't sure what help her little self could be which was frustrating. She looked over to the refrigerator that her dad had left partial open. Her mom hadn't moved the beer yet and she figured that Her dad might be a little more lenient than her mom. She walked over to the refrigerator acting like she was getting something they would need, but then grabbed a beer. She put it behind her back and walked quickly past her father to the other side of the island.

"Hey, I thought you were going to help me?" David said as he looked around the kitchen for Emma.

"I am." Emma said, but was concentrating on trying to get the cap off the beer bottle, which she found to be rather difficult for her small hands to do.

David went around the island to see Emma struggling to open up a bottle of beer. "Emma!"

"I can't get it open!" Emma said hoping he would let her drink it.

"Good." David chuckled.

"Can you open it? Please." Emma asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No. There's no way I am giving you a beer to drink." David said as he took the bottle out of her small hands.

"What?! Come on! I'm not 4, I'm 29!" Emma yelled, rather frustrated at her father. She ran over to him trying to get the beer back. It would of helped if she was taller.

"Yes, you are 29, but you are in a four year old's body. I'm not letting you drink beer." David said in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

Emma crossed her arms as she glared up at her father.

"Now, you can help me with dinner or you can go sit on the couch. It's up to you." David said sternly as he crossed his own arms.

Emma wasn't having either option she knew what she wanted. She ran past her father back to the refrigerator, which was still slightly open to her advantage, and she was about to snatch another beer when she was snatched up in her father's arms once again.

"Guess you chose the couch." David said firmly as he shut the refrigerator door and brought a squirming Emma to the couch.

"Let me go!" Emma yelled in a high-pitched voice as she struggled against her father's arms.

David set little Emma on the couch and crouched down in front of her so she couldn't run. "Now, you can sit here until your mother gets home." David replied sternly looking into Emma's eyes before getting up to go to the kitchen.

Emma was about to get up when her father turned back.

"Don't you dare get up!" David said sternly.

Emma gulped. _Crap. I feel like I am four years old. I'm not going anywhere, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad. _

David went to the kitchen and started dinner glancing over to his daughter every once in a while who was sulking on the couch. Neal started crying after a little while so he went to go get him out of his crib. "Hey, buddy." David said as picked Neal up and brought him over to the table where they had the bouncy seat.

Emma watched her dad with Neal and for moment she felt a pang of jealousy that he was paying attention to him and not her. She felt her eyes prickle with tears as she watched him put him in the seat. Why was she so emotional? She wasn't four, but she was 29!

"Hey Emma?" David said softly. "Can you help me and come watch your brother while I finish dinner?"

Emma hadn't been expecting him to let her off the couch till her mom came home and for some reason she loved the idea of helping her Dad. "Yeah." Emma said shyly.

David smiled at his daughter as she came over to him. "Good, your mom will kill me if I ruin dinner."

Emma smiled, but then said quietly, "I'm sorry."

David crouched down in front of her. "It's okay. I know this is all frustrating for you, but there are going to be things you can't do until you are back to your normal size." David replied with a sympathetic smile. His daughter was absolutely adorable especially at this age and he couldn't stay upset with her for long.

Emma wrapped her small arms around her dad, surprising herself and her dad.

David grinned and instantly wrapped his arms around Emma. He stood up still holding Emma and gently placed a kiss on her head of blonde curls.

"Thank you, dad." Emma said after she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Emma, no matter what you do I will always forgive you." David said softly.

Emma's emotions were running amuck today and she couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her cheeks after what her father just said.

David smiled softly as he heard Emma sniffling and knew her four-year-old body was causing some of her emotions tonight. He was thinking she may need an early bedtime tonight which probably would cause another four year old tantrum, but it may help tomorrow be better.

David rubbed Emma's back and murmured words of comfort to her until she settled down. "Are you okay, baby?" David said, the word 'baby' coming out naturally without thought.

Emma nodded, but then said, "but I'm not a baby, Dad."

"You will always be my baby." David said with grin.

"Um don't you have to finish dinner?" Emma asked as she looked over to the stove where a pot was starting to boil over with water.

"Oh crap." David said as he quickly walked over to the stove still carrying Emma and turned the stove down, but made sure to keep Emma away from the stove. As soon as it was under control he heard a giggle (the most innocent little sound he had ever heard ) come from his daughter. "Oh you think that's funny?" David asked with a grin.

Emma nodded and giggled again. "Just please don't ruin my spaghetti. I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." David said with a chuckle as he walked back to table and set Emma down on the chair in front of the bouncy seat. "Ok, princess, watch you brother while I save dinner." David said as he kissed the top of her head.

Emma smiled and wondered why she wasn't more uncomfortable with the affection she was receiving from her father. There was a part of her, probably the four-year-old part, that couldn't get enough of the attention and love from her parents. It was making her happy, when she wasn't frustrated or mad at her predicament.

"Hey Neal, it's me, Emma. I shrunk myself, but hopefully soon I'll be back to my normal self." Emma explained to her brother who smiled back at her.

Emma continued to talk to her brother and play with him while David was trying to finish dinner while he kept a close eye on his daughter and son. He could hear Emma talking to her brother, but over the noise in the kitchen he couldn't tell what she was saying, but it still brought a smile to his face seeing her interact with him. He couldn't help think that this is how it could have been if they had raised Emma in the Enchanted Forest. She would have had siblings and the couple year age difference would have been likely. A four year old and a newborn, it definitely could have been possible.

Emma jumped a little when the door opened, but was relieved when she saw her mom walk in the apartment. She felt the urge to go run over there and hug her, but resisted the urge. Instead, a huge smile filled her face and she said, "Mom!"

**Please Review! Love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Differences

Author's Note: Everyone deserves to be spoiled! :) The reason these are so quick is because I have already written a lot of this story and haven't been able to get it out to you guys! And this is just the beginning of it! :)

**Chapter 4 : Little Differences**

Snow was shocked and pleased at the welcome her shrunken daughter gave her. It almost looked like Emma wanted to jump out of her seat and hug her because she was squirming in the chair. Snow walked over to Emma after she set the bags down on the table and hugged her.

Emma latched on to Snow putting her arms around her neck. "I missed you." Emma said without even thinking about it.

Snow stood up straight as she continued to hug Emma. "Oh Emma, I missed you too." Snow said with a soft smile, thinking she had only been gone for 45 minutes. She glanced over at David to see him smiling at her and then he mouthed 'four year old.' She held back a chuckle as she continued to hold Emma.

"Dad almost ruined dinner." Emma said with a giggle to Snow.

"You little tattle teller." David teased as he walked over the pair and kissed his wife on the lips as she held their daughter.

"Oh come on!" Emma said as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head the other way, but didn't let go of her mom.

Snow and David laughed, as they pulled apart.

"Dinner is almost ready, just another ten minutes or so." David informed his wife.

"Good that will give us just enough time to get you into some clothes that fit." Snow said as she turned her attention to Emma.

Snow set Emma down on the chair again and then started showing Emma the clothes she bought for her. She got two pairs of jeans, a pair leggings, a couple of t-shirts, a little leather black jacket (because they didn't have red), and two dresses. Plus she had gotten Emma some black boots and some tennis shoes that she couldn't help, but buy.

Emma looked at her options and thought besides the dresses her mom did a pretty good job of not getting her embarrassing outfits. Some of the t-shirts did have little kidish stuff on them, but other than that it was pretty good. "I'm impressed. I figure you come back with only dresses." Emma said after her mom finished showing her the clothes. "But I think you forgot something. What am I going to wear to sleep?" Emma asked.

Snow bit her lip because now that she was home she didn't think this was such a good idea to buy, but in the store she just couldn't resist buying it. She pulled out the pajamas she had bought her daughter.

"Really? Snow White pajamas." Emma asked as she scrunched her nose up as she looked at her mother holding the pajamas.

David chuckled from the kitchen as he saw Emma's expression and Snow's choice of pajamas for their little Emma.

"Well at least they aren't pink." Emma said after a moment when all Snow did was smile at her. They were mostly blue with a picture of Prince Charming carrying Snow White on it.

"There was quite a few pink ones, but I figure this would be better. Now, what do you want to wear tonight?" Snow asked, but was really thinking Emma should just put on the pajamas since the day was almost over, but knew that wouldn't be happening.

"These." Emma said as she picked out a pair of jeans and started to look at the shirts again because she hadn't bothered to read them before. She picked the plain white t-shirt from the pile of shirts because it had no writing or pictures on it.

"Emma, maybe not the white one. We are having spaghetti, remember?" David said as she came over to them again.

"But I'm not four." Emma said with a frown.

"Uh Emma remember last week when we had spaghetti and you dropped half your plate on your self." Snow said with a grimace.

"Oh yeah. Ok. This one." Emma said as she picked up the one with a swan on the front of it, which caused her parents to share an amused smile at her choice.

Snow gathered everything else and put them away before grabbing the clothes Emma would need to change. "Come on, let's get you changed before dinner." Snow said as she reached for Emma's hand.

Emma took Snow's hand as she got down and walked with her to the bathroom. Snow put the clothes down and then bent down to kiss the top of Emma's head before saying, "if you need any help let me know."

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded thinking there was no way she would ask for help. She could dress herself, thank you very much. Emma waited for her mom to close the door before starting to undress and change. It was so much harder than she thought it would be and she started to get really frustrated with her little fingers that wouldn't cooperate. "Uh really." Emma complained as she tried to get the shirt on over her head, but she couldn't seem to find the hole for her head.

After Snow left Emma, she walked over to the kitchen to help David finish up with dinner and then she set the table. Neal started crying after a moment and she knew he was hungry so she went into her bedroom to feed him.

David smiled softly at he watched his wife feed his son from the kitchen, but then realized Emma still wasn't out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom, but before he could ask her if she was alright and he heard her.

"Stupid shirt. Uh finally." Emma said as she finally got her shirt on.

David bit his lip to stop from laughing as he continued to listen to his daughter mutter as she tried to get dressed. It obviously wasn't as easy to get dressed when you have a body of a little girl.

Emma was now trying to get her jeans on while standing up. She got one leg in, but fell backwards when it got caught and she lost her balance. A few curse words managed to slip from her lips as she fell to the bathroom floor.

"Emma, are you okay?" David asked as he heard the curse words along with her fall.

Emma blushed hearing her father, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" David asked in a worried voice.

"Yes." Emma said as she tried to get her legs in the right holes and then pull them up.

David wasn't totally convinced, but decided to wait a little while longer before asking again.

After another minute she had her jeans on and managed to get the zipper up, but she was still struggling with the snap. "Crap."

"David is she okay?" Snow asked from her bedroom as David came back.

"She having problems, but she won't admit it." David replied with an amused smile.

"I figured she would, but I doubted she would let me help unless she gets too frustrated." Snow replied as she continued to breast feed her son. "Is dinner ready?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, it is just warming on the stove till we are ready." David answered.

"Ok, good. I'm almost done and hopeful Emma comes out soon." Snow said as she looked towards the bathroom.

"Let's just hope her mood doesn't suffer from the effort of changing. It was actually starting to improve." David said with a grimace at the possibility of a cranky Emma. "I'm thinking she is going to need to go to bed early tonight after all she has been through today." David added.

"Yeah and her four year old body can't keep up with her. Oh I didn't get the chance to ask how she was while I was gone."

"Oh she decided that since you were gone that she could get away with drinking a beer." David said with a disappointed look.

"She drank a beer!" Snow exclaimed as she looked towards the bathroom.

"No, she tried to but couldn't get it open. I found her and took it away which caused a four-year-old sized temper tantrum. I told her she could help me with dinner or sit on the couch but I wasn't giving her a beer. I guess she didn't like either option because she ran towards the refrigerator and tried to get another beer. That is when I picked her up and made her sit on the couch for a while."

"She is a little stinker isn't she?" Snow said with a chuckle. "So how did she get from that to being all cute when I came home?" Snow asked with confusion.

"Well Neal woke up and I asked her if she could help me by watching him. I think she was surprised I was letting her off the couch since I told her she would have to sit there till you got home, but she looked really sad when I got Neal out that I couldn't leave her sitting there. She apologized and then started crying when I forgave her." David explained.

"She is a little more emotional than normal and more cuddly." Snow said with a laugh.

"Yeah, right after you left she started crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said she didn't know, but I think it was because you left." David responded.

"Well that explains her being so excited to see me when I got home." Snow said with a touched look.

David nodded with a grin, but then heard the bathroom door open. Or at least he thought it was opening, but it seemed like their little girl was having troubles with that too.

"David don't laugh and go help your daughter out of the bathroom." Snow chided with a chuckle as she saw her husband trying hard not to laugh.

David walked over to hear another curse word and then heard Emma kick the door. He opened the door to see Emma with a frustrated look her face with her leg pulled back to kick again, but then quickly put it down as the door opened to reveal her father.

"I could have gotten it." Emma said with a scowl.

"Yes, because kicking the door will help open it." David said sarcastically with a chuckle as he led his miniature daughter out of the bathroom with a hand on the back of her head.

"We've done it before." Emma said grumpily.

"Yes, but your mother had us fixing the doors after." David replied with a chuckle.

Snow laid her now sleeping son in his crib and then saw David walking over with Emma in her new clothes. She looked adorable in the little jeans and the purple shirt with a white swan on the front, but she noticed that her jeans weren't buttoned. She must have given up on them. "Come here, Emma." Snow said with a grin.

David walked Emma over to her mother before turning around to go dish out their food.

"Let me help you with these." Snow said and then she buttoned Emma's jeans with ease. "There you go."

"Thanks." Emma said with a shy, yet grateful expression on her face.

"Anytime, sweetie." Snow replied. "Now, go sit down so we can eat."

"Yes, mom." Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"Watch the sass, missy." Snow scolded with a mock stern look.

Emma smiled as she walked to the table where her dad just put the last plate down. Then he turned to Emma and without warning he picked Emma up and put her in the chair in-between Snow and himself where he thought to put a pillow so that Emma would be able to reach her plate.

Snow scooted Emma's chair in before she sat down at the table.

Emma couldn't help, but think of how great they would have been raising her. They thought of everything and they worked well with each other. She looked down at her spaghetti and realized how hungry she was.

Snow watched as Emma started to eat and wondered if she would need help. She didn't want to help if she didn't need it because then she may get frustrated. Well she might get frustrated if she needed help too, but she was trying to avoid any temper tantrums and keep their daughter in the best mood possible.

David and Snow silently agreed to let Emma try to eat her food without their help unless she really needed help. David was wondering if he should have gotten Emma a smaller fork because her hand looked so tiny holding the fork. She was concentrating hard on getting the spaghetti on her fork that she didn't even realize her parents were watching her. They watched as she started to get more and more frustrated. She looked up to her parents with a frustrated, yet defeated expression. "I give up."

David and Snow had identical looks on their faces after they heard their daughter's defeated confession. "We can help, sweetheart." David said as he glanced at Snow before he got up to get a smaller utensil for Emma to use while Snow helped cut up Emma's spaghetti and meatballs. David came over with smaller spoon and fork for Emma to use.

"There you go, honey." Snow said as she patted Emma's shoulder.

Emma looked down at her food and blinked back a couple of tears that were threatening to fall. She never had anyone go to such measures to make sure she ate her food, at least that she could remember. She actually remembered a couple of times when her foster parents would just yell at her when she asked for help with her food and they would tell her if she couldn't do it herself she would just have to go hungry. They never cut up her food that she could remember. "Thank you." Emma said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Emma, look at me." David said softly.

It took a second, but Emma looked up with watery eyes at her dad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just.." Emma started, but then glanced at her mom and then back at her dad. "Nobody has ever done that for me. If I couldn't do it myself, I had to just go hungry." Emma said as she looked back down at her plate.

David and Snow shared a troubled look at what their daughter said and wondered if that was partly why she was so small at this age. "Emma, baby." David said as he lifted her chin up. "You should have never gone hungry. I'm sorry they were mean to you like that."

"And Emma, we would do anything for you. No thanks is needed, that is what moms and dads are for." Snow added with a smile.

Emma smiled softly at her parents before she started eating her food again. She had the best parents ever; she just wished that she had them sooner.

David glanced at his wife with a sad expression, which she returned with her own. They hated thinking of all their daughter went through, but they wanted to know about it even if it hurt.

They ate in comfortable silence for the rest of the meal, each caught up in their own thoughts. David looked over to see how Emma was doing with she food, which she managed to eat half of it, but she was starting to nod off and she was dangerously close to falling into her spaghetti. "Snow!" David whispered.

Snow looked up wondering why her husband was whispering and he pointed to Emma. She gasped and then smiled. Then she mouthed, 'four year old?'

David nodded with a huge grin. She was so adorable and being in a four year old body was definitely affecting her.

"Emma." Snow said softly as she gently shook Emma's shoulder.

Emma jumped as she realized she had fallen asleep. She hadn't even realized she had stopped eating. "I wasn't asleep." Emma said quickly to her parents.

"Of course not." David said with a chuckle at his stubborn daughter. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah." Emma said after a moment, but looked like she was about to fall asleep again, which caused soft smiles to grace her parents' faces.

**Please Review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: A Home and A Family

**Chapter 5: A Home and A Family **

Snow scraped the food off of Emma's plate on to hers and then put the plate under her own plate before doing the same with David's plate. Snow and David then started clearing the table as Emma sat in her chair.

After Emma felt herself falling asleep again, she jumped off her chair and looked on the table to see if there wasn't anything she could take to the kitchen to help her parents out. She climbed on David's chair since their was a pillow on her chair to be able to grab something more easily, but all that was left was their drinks which she realized she hardly drank hers, but it was milk and she didn't really like milk unless it was with something with peanut butter or chocolate. She picked up her cup and her dad's cup, but then realized she would have to jump down from the chair. She sighed as she tried to figure out how to get down without spilling her milk all over the floor. David's cup was empty so his didn't matter if she jumped off the chair. She finally figured it out and put the cups at the edge of the table as she jumped off the chair and then grabbed them from the side of the table.

Emma started walking over to the kitchen, but then realized that the cups were just a little to big for hands. She tried her best to keep her grip on the cups, but when she was just about there they slipped out of her hands causing the milk to spill and the glasses to shatter on the floor all around Emma's bare feet.

David was the closest to Emma when they heard the glass shatter and Emma yell. "Emma!" David exclaimed out of worry as he stepped toward her.

"I'm sorry." Emma said as she panicked. "I'll pick it up." Emma added quickly as she bent down to start picking the glass up.

"Emma, it's okay, but don't pick it up." David said as he got to Emma. He then picked her up and moved her out of the way. He sat her on the kitchen counter so he could make sure she hadn't cut herself.

Snow ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit right after David picked Emma up. She ran back in to the kitchen. "Is she okay?"

"She has couple cuts on her feet." David said as he inspected her feet for any remaining glass.

"Do you think we should take her to the doctor?" Snow asked frantically, starting to panic.

"No! I'm fine." Emma yelled with a whine that slipped from her lips without effort. Her feet hadn't started hurting until her father put her on the counter.

David looked up to see Emma's watery eyes and fear filled face before kissing her forehead out of instinct. "I think we can take care of her here."

Snow glanced at their daughter and knew why David wanted to avoid the hospital, but the mom in her still was freaking over her baby girl getting hurt. "Ok." Snow said as she snapped into mom mode to help their daughter with the cuts. She got out the tweezers to get any of the left over shards of glass out of her daughter's feet.

David and Snow worked side by side as they removed the little shards of glass while Emma braved through with just a couple of winces and one hand gripping the edge of the counter.

"I think that's all of it. How are you doing, Em?" David said as he rubbed the side of her arm.

Emma didn't respond she opened her hand to reveal a piece of glass that she had managed to pick up, but had forgotten about with all the commotion.

"Emma." David said as he took the piece of glass out of her hand that had blood on it. He inspected the two cuts on the inside of her hand. "Can you give me the tweezers?" David asked Snow as he held Emma's small hand in his.

"Yeah." Snow said as she gave him the tweezers. "Is it deep?"

"No, not too deep, but I see a couple of pieces of glass." David told his wife as he began to work on Emma's hand.

Emma was trying her best to keep her brave face, but both her feet stung from the cuts and although her dad was being very gentle, her hand was stinging from the cuts that he was working on.

"There, that's done." David said as he handed Snow the tweezers. "Now, we need to wash them out." David explained as he looked around thinking of the best way to do this.

"The sink." Snow said as she went to move the plates out of the way. "Bring her over here."

David nodded as he picked Emma up and carried her to the sink and set her down so her feet were in the sink. "This may sting a little, sweetie." David said as Snow turned the water on felt to make sure it wasn't too hot.

David held Emma against him as Snow started to gentle rinse Emma's feet off in the water. As she did, David felt Emma stiffen against him and he squeezed her shoulder to assure her that he was there. Emma winced and then turned her head into David's chest seeking his comfort. "It's okay. It will be over soon." David murmured as he held Emma's head to his chest.

Snow looked over at her daughter and grimaced at the pain this was causing her. She quickly turned back to her task and finished washing Emma's feet with soap and water. She trapped a clean towel to lightly dry them off before apply an antibacterial ointment to the cuts and then wrapping them up in a clean bandage. "Okay, Emma. Now we just have to finish treating your hand." Snow said as David moved Emma so that her legs were hanging of the counter instead of the sink then scooter her closer to Snow.

David and Snow switched spots and David rinsed her hand while Snow rubbed Emma's back. After a few more minutes, David had Emma's hand cleaned and wrapped up. "All done, princess."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and was about to jump down from the counter when David picked her up in his arms to carry to the couch.

He didn't want her jump off the counter with her injuries plus he didn't want her to step in any more glass since it was still on the floor. He gently put her on the couch while Snow draped a blanket over her. "Why don't you watch some TV while we clean up?" David said, which wasn't really a question or a suggestion.

"Ok." Emma replied softly, feeling exhausted anyway.

David leaned down and kissed the top of her head before returning to the kitchen. Snow stayed and turned the TV on.

"Do you want to watch a movie or just TV?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Actually, can you put on little house? I have two different seasons." Emma said sheepishly. She didn't brag about watching them, but she had always loved their family since she didn't grow up with a family. It was always an escape from her lonely world and it was comforting to watch.

"Sure, baby." Snow said with a soft smile on her face at Emma's choice wondering why Emma felt embarrassed about it.

Snow quickly put in the first disc of season one and handed Emma the remote. "Here you go, just don't use that hand and stay on the couch, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Emma said with an amused grin. Before she knew it her mom knelt down in front of her and wrapped her up in a hug then kissed her on the forehead before walking to the kitchen. They were so much more comfortable with giving her affection when she was stuck in a four year old body, but it was probably because she was more comfortable with it being in her younger body. She smiled because it was nice to feel so loved by her parents. She quickly pushed play to watch the pilot episode of Little House on the Prairie and sunk into the couch.

"David, I am thinking we should give her some Tylenol, but we don't have any children's Tylenol." Snow said as she found David trying to mop up the milk and pieces of glass.

"I can go get some if you want." David said as he glanced over at his daughter.

"Ok good. I'll clean the rest of this up while you're gone. I'm guessing she is going to be asleep soon, but I think it would help the pain if we had some Tylenol in her." Snow said as she too looked at their daughter.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." David said as he kissed his wife and handed her the mop. He walked over to the door, but turned back before he left. "And honey, be careful with the glass." David said with a concerned smile.

"I will, Charming." Snow replied with a grin.

"Take care of our daughter, I'll be right back." David said with a worried expression as he glanced over to the couch, but then turned and left the loft.

Emma looked up when she heard the door shut and looked over to see her mom, but no sign of her father. "Where did he go?" Emma asked, and then wondered why it seemed to bother her when her parents left her today.

"He just went to get some Tylenol. He will be back soon." Snow said as she noticed the sad expression Emma was giving her.

"Don't you have aspirin?" Emma asked in confusion. Her mom always had a cabinet full of medicine just in case someone needed it.

"Yes, but children aren't suppose to take aspirin so he getting some Tylenol." Snow said from the kitchen.

As realization hit Emma's face she frowned and scrunched up her little nose. "Really? I don't need that. I'm not a child."

Snow gave Emma her mom look that told her 'I'm not arguing with you about this.'

Emma rolled her eyes seeing the stubbornness in her mother's face and knowing that it was pointless to argue with her at this point. Instead, she returned her thoughts to her dad as she looked towards the door.

Snow walked over to Emma as she saw the sadness return to her eyes. "Hey, he'll be back in no time. I promise." Snow said as she sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and wiped a way a tear that managed to escape Emma's eye.

"I know. I think being four might be messing with my emotions." Emma said in frustration as she looked at her mom.

"I think it might be, but soon enough you will be back to your normal self once more." Snow said encouragingly.

"But, I have no clue how to fix this and Gold won't help. I can't even ask Regina for help because she is still mad at me for bringing back Miriam."

"We will find a way to get you back to your normal self. And Emma, you won't be doing it alone, your father and I will be helping you." Snow said as she took Emma's face in her hands. "Everything is going be alright so just relax and watch your TV while I clean up. Before you know it your father will be back." Snow added with a small smile.

"Ok. Thanks, mom. For everything." Emma said as another tear streamed down her cheek.

"Anything for you, Emma." Snow replied before heading to the kitchen.

Emma smiled as she returned her attention to the little house episode where their dog, Jack was missing. Her feet and hand were stinging from the cuts, but it was the only thing keeping her awake at the moment and that she wasn't planning on going to bed anytime soon.

Emma listened as Ma on Little House talked, 'Now that's nonsense. My home is where you are. You and the children are my family.' Emma smiled, she finally got it after however many times she watched this show she never understood what it was like to have a home and a family. Now she had both and it felt so good. She didn't even realize that she had started crying until she felt something wet on her hand. She quickly wiped away the tears not wanting her mom to see them, but at least they were happy tears this time.

Snow looked over the kitchen one last time to make sure everything was clean and that there wasn't any more glass on the floor before walking over to the couch to check on her daughter. She was surprised that Emma was still awake, but what she thought was interesting was that Emma was so wrapped up into her show that she hadn't even noticed her coming over. "Emma, how are you feeling?"

Emma jumped slightly at her mom's voice. "Oh I'm fine." Emma replied.

Snow looked skeptically at her daughter as she saw her red eyes and dried tears on her face, but didn't push her daughter instead she sat on the other end of the couch. "Are your cuts hurting at all?" Snow asked.

"Only a little." Emma admitted reluctantly.

"Well your father should be home soon with the Tylenol and that should help." Snow said softly as she patted Emma's legs.

Emma and Snow continued to watch Little House until David got back to the loft. Emma was once again wrapped up in the episode and didn't see or hear her Dad walk into the loft. David exchanged a look with his wife as she saw him. He walked over to the pair of them to see his daughter engrossed into her show. He was surprised she was still awake, but he could tell she was tired. Emma looked up as he got closer; her eyes light up and a huge smile came to her face when she saw him.

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed in a high-pitched voice that wasn't at all common for the adult Emma.

"Hey, Em. How are you feeling?" David asked as he sat on the coffee table in front of Emma.

"Fine." Emma answered as Snow got up to get some water so that Emma could take the medicine.

"Hm. I should have know that. You are always fine." David teased with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes as her mom returned with a cup of water.

David got the two boxes of Children's Tylenol out of the bag.

"Oh Dad, why did you get the liquid kind?" Emma complained with a grimace.

David chuckled. "Because normally kids don't like swallowing pills. Now, I wasn't sure which flavor you would prefer so I got both. Grape or Cherry?"

"Ugh. Neither. Can't I just take the regular medicine?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Afraid not. Grape or Cherry?" David asked again.

Emma groaned before answering, "Grape."

David shared an amused look with his wife as he took the grape flavored Tylenol out of the box and measured out the appropriate dose for his daughter. "Here you go." David said as he handed Emma the little cup.

Emma took it, but just looked at it with a disgusted look. "I don't need this, I'm fine." Emma said as she tried to give it back to her Dad.

"Emma, drink it." Snow said firmly with her mom look.

Emma looked at her mom and then at her dad before looking down at the medicine. She slowly brought the medicine to her mouth and took it. Her mom gave her the cup of water right after and her dad took the medicine cup from her. She drank most of the water before starting to complain. "That was gross. The flavor doesn't help at all."

"Are you done complaining? Because I also bought some ice cream, but if you want to continue to complain go right ahead." David said with a smirk as he got out two containers of ice cream.

"I'm done complaining." Emma said quickly, eyeing the chocolate moose tracks ice cream the other one was just plain vanilla ice cream.

"That's what I thought." David said as he took the ice cream to the kitchen to dish out some for Emma. He made sure to make it with fudge and whipped cream just like he knew she liked it. There was no doubt about it, he would have spoiled her like crazy if he had raised her. This was just one example of how he was already wrapped around her finger.

He brought it over to Emma with a spoon and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" Emma said before she started to dig into the ice cream.

Snow looked at David and shook her head before getting up to follow him to the kitchen. "You know if she is up all night from a sugar high you are going to have to stay up with her." Snow whispered.

David chuckled, "she deserves it after a day like today."

"You are a big softy, you know that?" Snow said with a chuckle as she hugged her husband as he dished out their ice cream. They both preferred the vanilla ice cream with fudge drizzled over it instead of Emma's obsession with chocolate ice cream.

"What can I say? I have to give the princess what she wants." David said with a chuckle as he handed his wife her bowl of ice cream.

Snow rolled her eyes, but grinned before they both walked back over to the couch with their ice cream. Snow sat back down on the couch and Emma moved over to the middle so that David could sit down as well. Emma ended up being in between her parents as they enjoyed their ice cream and watch TV.

Emma looked at her parents' ice cream and rolled her eyes. They liked the simple version without as much chocolate goodness. "You two are seriously missing out." Emma said in between spoonfuls of ice cream.

David chuckled at his daughter's remark as Snow responded seriously. "I think if I ate that I would go into a diabetic coma."

"You aren't even a diabetic." Emma said with a 'seriously' look.

"Exactly." Snow replied trying to keep her serious look.

David just chuckled at the exchange and caught Emma's look, which consisted of an eye roll and a tiny smile.

"That was amazing." Emma said as she started to try to untangled herself from the covers so that she could take her bowl back to the sink.

"Here, I got it." Snow said as she took the bowl from Emma's uninjured hand. She didn't exactly want another incident like earlier.

"I can do it." Emma said stubbornly.

"Emma, you only can use your one hand and the bowl is too heavy for it." Snow replied softly as she took David's bowl as well.

Emma grumbled something under her breath that sounded something like "they're not going to let me do anything until I'm back to normal, are they?"

David just shook his head with a smile on it as he looked at Snow. Then he mouthed, 'bedtime?'

Snow grimaced thinking that would not go over well with Emma considering it was 7:45. She was really hoping Emma would just fall asleep on the couch then they could put her to bed without the fight.

David knew exactly what his wife was thinking and they silently agreed to just wait till she fell asleep to take her up to bed, but if she didn't then they would just deal with that temper tantrum.

As Snow took the bowls to the kitchen, David put his arm around Emma. "So this is Little House?"

"Yep, you seriously never heard of it as David Nolan?" Emma asked as she leaned slightly into his side.

"Well I think I might have heard of it, but definitely never watched it. When did you start watching this show?" David asked.

"I don't know. It's been on my entire life and if we had TVs in the foster homes, it would normally be on TV." Emma replied.

"Did you watch a lot of TV when you were younger?" David asked curiously.

"It depended on the foster home I was in. Some of them would want us out of the way so they would let us watch TV, but others would make us just stay in our rooms. There normally wasn't much to do anyway." Emma explained.

"What do you like about this show?" David asked, hoping he wasn't pushing too much, but Emma had been opening up more and more since her time traveling experience.

Emma hesitated as she looked up at her Dad, who looked like he truly wanted to know so she decided to tell him. "I liked their family. I use to use it to escape from my own life. It was something that I didn't understand; yet longed for and couldn't get enough of it. There home was always with each other. I didn't have a real home or a family. I didn't know what that was like."

"Emma, I'm sorry you never had a home or a family." David started, but stopped when Emma practically jumped on him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"No, don't you see? I get it now because I do have a family and a home. You guys gave me that." Emma said as tears streamed down her face.

David was blown away by Emma's comment and touched by it. He smiled softly at his daughter before wrapping his arms around her little frame and holding her to his chest with his hand cradling her head. "And you will always have a home with us."

Snow had walked over and heard their conversation after she had went to check on Neal who had been awake. She came sat down with Neal in her arms where Emma had been and rubbed her back as David held her.

Emma sat back, but lost her balance and almost fell off her father's lap. Fortunately, David had reacted quickly and caught her. "Whoa, buddy." David said as he settled Emma on his lap so that she was sitting side ways on his lap facing her mother and the TV. Emma leaned her head and body against David as David tightened his grip around her shoulders. Then David took his other arm and put it around his wife who was holding his son. "Should we finish watching this episode?" David asked with a smile at his family.

"Yes, it's called a harvest of friends." Emma said seriously.

David nodded as they turned their attention back to the TV, but then turned his attention back to his family. He noticed that Emma was shivering a little since she somehow lost the blanket to the floor. He took his arm from around his wife to reached down to grab the blanket while holding on to Emma who had grabbed on to his shirt as he leaned down to keep from falling, not that he would have let her fall. Even though his wife and daughter were looking at him curiously, he didn't say a word, but stretched the blanket out and covered his daughter than stretched out the rest of blanket to cover his wife and son. Then he put his arm back around his wife and settled in to watch Emma's show with his family.

Snow smiled at her husband's thoughtful actions and thought of how perfect this moment was besides the fact that Emma wasn't her normal size, but they were together as a family and they were bonding in a unique way they never had been able to do.

**Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Bedtime

Note: Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! :) I'm glad you are enjoying this story! :)

**Chapter 6: Bedtime**

Emma tried her best to stay awake, but everything was working against her. She was comfortable on her father's lap snuggled into his chest with the blanket making her warm and cozy. The medicine had started to work and her feet and hand weren't hurting as bad. Plus she had a long day and her energy was spent. Lastly, she never felt as relaxed and safe then she was right now. She didn't want this to be over just yet and if she fell asleep it would be.

Snow glanced at her phone to see it said 8:30 and turned to tell Emma it was bedtime, but what she saw was definitely picture worthy. She snapped a picture of Emma asleep against her father's chest with her father asleep with his head leaning on his daughter's head. She smiled as she looked down to see Neal awake in her arms. "Well at least you didn't fall asleep on me!" Snow whispered with a grin. "I bet you're hungry and need to be changed." Snow added as she started to take the blanket off of herself and Neal before she slide out from under David's arm hoping she won't wake them.

She stood up and walked over to her room. "Let's let daddy and your big sister sleep." Snow whispered before changing Neal and then feeding him.

Neal fell asleep after he was done eating and Snow rocked him for a while, just enjoying the moment. But after a little while she knew she should put him in his crib and go wake David so they could put their daughter to bed.

She walked back over to the sleeping pair on the couch and took another opportunity to take a picture before leaning over to place a kiss on Emma's head and then to kiss her husband on the lips. She felt his lips start to move under hers and knew she had successfully woken him up so she pulled away with a smile.

"Oh don't stop there." David said tiredly as reached out and pulled Snow back to him to kiss her passionately.

Snow once again pulled away, "David, Emma's right here." Snow whispered.

"A little more scarring won't hurt." David said thinking of the taco incident, as he pulled Snow back to him and kissing her once again.

Snow pulled back slightly with a grin as she shook her head at her husband's playfulness. "We need to put our baby to bed." Snow said with excitement in her eyes.

David looked down at their daughter who was adorable as she was sleeping so peacefully on his chest. "Yes, we do." David answered softly, feeling the same excitement as his wife.

Snow carefully removed the blanket from Emma and David stood up holding his daughter in his arms. Snow then went to grab the pajamas she bought for Emma before heading up the stairs after David. Snow went ahead and pulled down the covers when they got to her old room, which they hadn't touched since her and Henry had moved out.

David carefully sat down on the bed and untangled her fingers from his shirt. "Emma, sweetheart. You need for change for bed." David said softly to his daughter.

Emma blinked her eyes open to see her father's dark denim button up shirt. "Not time for bed." Emma mumbled half-asleep as she closed her eyes again.

David shot an amused smile at his wife. "Come let's get you changed."

"Dad, not tired." Emma whined, but kept her eyes closed.

"Emma, it's bedtime." Snow said as she sat beside David on the bed and started to take Emma's shirt off while David continued to hold their daughter.

"Mom..." Emma whined, but let her help get her shirt. If she had been a little more awake, she wouldn't have stood for her mother helping her change and especially not her father.

Snow smiled at the three-letter word; she was still getting use to hearing from her daughter. They managed to get Emma's shirt off and the pajama top on her. After it was on, Emma leaned against father once again. Snow took off her jeans and put on the pajama pants, but all the while being careful of Emma's cuts on her feet. Snow looked at Emma with an excited grin. "She so cute in those." Snow whispered to David.

David chuckled softly. "Adorable." David added and then kissed Emma's head before standing up with Emma in his arms. He gently laid Emma down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Dad." Emma mumbled as she blinked her eyes open for a second.

David smiled at his daughter before he backed away and then went to wait at the door as Snow went and sat on the bed beside Emma.

"Night, baby girl. I love you." Snow whispered before kissing her forehead as well and then stroking the side of her cheek lovingly.

"Night, Mom." Emma answered with a smile before finally falling asleep for good.

Snow slowly got up and walked to the door to be met by her husband in an embrace. They walked out together with smiles on their faces.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

David and Snow decided to turn in early too, since it had been a long day and they figured if Emma still hadn't figured out how to turn herself back, it would definitely be a long day with her four year old tendencies. David and Snow were in bed with Snow laying her head on David's chest as his arm was around her.

"I think tomorrow I'll go and talk to Gold." David told his wife.

"Do you think that will help? He seemed pretty set on not telling Emma how she could fix it." Snow asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to at least try to get him to help her." David said with his mind made up.

"I can't believe she lied to me." Snow said after moment thinking about the events of the day.

David chuckled. "I wonder how long she has been having lessons with him. She was right, I don't like her taking lessons from him."

"I don't know, it's hard to figure it out since she hasn't been living with us. I understand though I am not sure if I like her learning from him either." Snow said softly.

"We will have to sit down with her and have a talk when this is all over." David said in a firm voice. "She is a bit of a troublemaker, isn't she?" David said after a moment with a chuckle.

"Yeah she is. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Snow said with a giggle.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. You know where she gets this from, right?" David began with a chuckle.

"You?" Snow replied.

"Uh no. You, my dear." David teased.

"What? I was never a troublemaker." Snow said slightly offended.

"I have a hard time believing that. After all you did steal my mother's ring."

Snow rolled her eyes.

"And pushed me in the stream. Not to mention that your face was plaster on every tree in the forest." David continued.

"You know those posters were lies!" Snow exclaimed through a whisper.

"I know, but you were a bandit. Oh that's another thing out daughter must have inherited from you. She stole my mother's ring too. Like mother, like daughter." David teased with a smile.

"Ok, ok. I'll admit she got some of it from me, but it's not like you weren't running from King George." Snow said, knowing it was a lame come back.

David just chuckled. "Whatever you say dear." After a moment of silence, David added, "you know, I wouldn't have either of you any other way. Like I said during our honeymoon, I knew what I was getting myself into."

Snow smiled softly as she snuggled up closer to her husband. "And I knew what I was getting myself into." Snow said with a chuckle.

"What? I thought we just determined that you were the troublemaker." David said slightly offended.

"I seem to remember at time when you caught me in a net." Snow said with a grin.

"Yes, because you stole my mother's ring." David defended. "You know I have more on you then you do on me." David added with a laugh.

"Oh I'll think of more." Snow said with a laugh. "She doesn't get all of it from me."

David chuckled. "Well we better get to sleep before we have to deal with our little troublemaker."

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Emma woke up with a start, she had just one of those dreams where you felt like you were falling. She winced as she could feel the cuts on her feet and hand stinging. She looked around to see she was in her old room in her parents' loft. She hardly remembers them bringing her up here, the only thing she remembers is telling them she wasn't tired or at least she thought she told them that. She was thirsty so she decided to go downstairs to get a drink of water, not even thinking that she would need any help getting some water. She untangled herself from her covers and jumped out of bed, but cringed as her feet hurt after making contact with the floor. She tipped toed down the stairs, trying her best to avoid the creaks that some of the steps caused. She felt like a little girl who could be caught by her parents at any moment and it was nerve-racking and exciting all at the same time. She made it down the stairs without waking her parents and tipped toed over to the kitchen. It would make it so much easier if their room actually had walls and a door instead of being opened up with the rest of the downstairs. For a moment she wondered why they didn't just use her room instead.

Emma got to the cabinet where the cups were and looked up realizing she won't be able to reach them. "Crap. Didn't think of that." Emma whispered to herself before clamping a hand over her own mouth hoping she didn't wake her parents who were very soft sleepers since her brother was born.

She waited a moment before opening one of the lower cabinets to step in to try to climb up to the counter. But when she looked down to find a place to put her foot, to her horror she saw the light blue pajama pants and then the pajama top with Prince Charming and Snow White. _I don't even remember changing into these...no, they didn't?...did they? Oh they did. Oh that's just weird, very weird and embarrassing. _Emma thought with a grimace and then remembered what she was doing so she found a spot to place her foot.

Emma grimaced as tried to climb up to the counter and almost made it when she felt herself being picked up.

"What are you doing, young lady?"

Emma's heart froze. She had been caught by her father and although she shouldn't feel guilty about being out of bed, she still did. "I was getting a cup."

David had heard some noise coming from the kitchen and had got up to check it out. When he got to the kitchen he saw his little shrunken daughter in her Snow White pajamas trying to climb up to the counter. "You should have asked us, one of us would have gotten you a drink." David said as he repositioned Emma on his hip before grabbing a plastic cup.

"I didn't need help. I could have done it myself." Emma responded stubborningly.

"What do you want to drink?" David asked ignoring Emma's stubbornness.

"Water." Emma answered.

David turned the faucet on and let it run for a little while before he filled Emma's cup half full. "Here you go." David said softly as he set Emma on the counter and handed her the cup of water.

"Thanks." Emma said shyly before drinking the water.

David smiled, but then looked at her feet and took one of them in his hands. "Are your cuts hurting you at all?"

Emma looked up at her dad and then back down at her cup of water. "No." Emma said with a guilty look on her face for lying to her dad.

"Emma, don't lie to me." David said seeing right through her answer.

"They sting a little." Emma answered after she saw her father's stern look.

"Is that what woke you up?" David asked as he touched Emma's head gently with his hand.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Stay here and drink your water, I'll be right back." David said with a look of concern and determination.

Emma sighed as her father left her for the medicine cabinet. She was going to have to drink more of that medicine. She was about to jump down from the counter when her father interrupted her.

"Ut uh. I said stay put." David scolded lightly as he came back with the grape flavored Tylenol in his hand.

"Actually you said stay here." Emma smirked which quickly disappeared when her father gave her his dad look. Maybe she should just do as he says especially when it's the middle of night and her father is tired.

David measured out the appropriate dosage for Emma and handed it to her.

Emma made a face as she took it from him. "Do I have to take this?"

"Emma. Drink it." David said with a tired sigh.

"But.." Emma started, but stopped when her father gave her a look that made her heart race. She didn't hesitate to drink the disgusting, grape flavored medicine and then she drank the rest of her water to wash away the taste.

David tried to hide a chuckle with a cough as his daughter looked at him in fear and then drank the medicine down.

"That's gross. I don't know why they even put the flavoring in, it just makes it worse." Emma complained.

David chuckled as took the little medicine cup and the other cup from Emma and put them by the sink. "Now, it's time to go back to bed." David said as he picked Emma up off the counter, but didn't put her down instead he kept her in his arms.

"I can walk you know." Emma said with a giggle, not really minding him carrying her for once.

"I'm very aware of that or else I would have been very impressed at how you made it down the stairs." David teased.

"Oh please stop the lame dad jokes." Emma said as she rolled her eyes at her Dad's lame joke.

"Lame?" David chuckled as he stopped in front of the stairs.

"Ah yeah, Dad." Emma giggled as she looked up at him.

"Well you are just going to have to get use to them." David said as he started walking up the stairs again.

"Oh dear." Emma said, but was starting to sound tired again.

David smiled at the tiredness he heard in his daughter's voice. "Feeling tired?"

"No." Emma mumbled although her eyes were drooping closed.

David chuckled softly as he looked down at his daughter whose eyes would close then open really quickly only to close again.

They got up to Emma's room and David reluctantly set Emma down in the bed. He helped her pull the covers up and started to tuck her in.

"Dad. Are you seriously tucking me in? I'm not going to be able to move." Emma teased in a sleepy voice. She actually liked it, it made her feel loved and safe which was something that she didn't feel when she was younger.

"Yep. You didn't seem to mind earlier." David mused.

Emma seriously didn't remember her parents tucking her in earlier or falling asleep, which reminded her of how she hadn't realized they had helped her change as well. "Well I don't remember much from earlier." Emma muttered as a hint of red came to her cheeks, but thankfully the dark hid it from her dad or at least she hoped it did.

David smiled softly. "Goodnight, Emma." David said before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Dad." Emma mumbled tiredly.

David got up and started walking to the door.

Emma sat up as he did. "Dad." Emma called softly and he turned around. "What if I can't reverse this?"

"Oh Emma." David started as he walked back to where he was a moment before. "We will figure this out and I have a feeling that Rumple either knows how your suppose to turn yourself back or thinks you can figure it out."

"Maybe but he won't tell me how." Emma said in a defeated voice as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Emma, don't worry about that. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow." He assured as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'll come with you." Emma said with a sniffle as she tried to stop her tears.

"Why don't you let me take care of this? Okay?" David reasoned as he gently touched Emma's face with his fingers.

Emma hesitated, she normally fought her own battles, but she hadn't gotten very far with Gold before. Also there was the factor that Rumple may try to make a deal with her father, which was something she didn't want him to do because of a mistake she made. "Ok, but do you think it will actually help." She asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." David said softly. "Anyway, you don't need to worry because we will figure this out."

"Ok." Emma replied quietly, not quite convinced.

David put a finger under Emma's chin to bring her face up to look at him. "Emma, we will. I have no doubt about it. It may take a few days, but you will be back to your normal self." David reassured.

Emma believed and trusted him even though she had no clue how that was going to happen, but he seemed so sure and confident that everything would be okay. Plus there was the added fact that he was her dad and he had never given her reason not to trust him.

Emma nodded. "Ok, Dad."

David smiled. "Now, my princess. You need to get back to sleep. Lay back down so I can re-tuck you in, you ruined my superb tucking job." David said seriously.

"Sorry." Emma laughed as she laid back down.

David pulled the covers up to her chin and effectively tucked her once again.

"Geez, I think this is tighter than the last time." Emma joked.

"Well last time you got out of it too easily, I had to make it tighter or else you may never go back to sleep." David teased.

"You know I'm not really four right?" Emma teased.

"What? Really?" David joked.

"Dad." Emma stretched out his name as she rolled her eyes.

David chuckled. "Ok, you need to sleep now."

"What no story?" Emma teased, feeling a bit wound up despite her exhaustion.

"You want a story?" David teased, but wondered if there was a real request hidden under her teasing. Also he noticed she seemed to get a second wind and a story might help her settle down again. This was taking longer than he thought it would and he was trying to decide if this was mostly the four-year old or 29-year-old or a mixture of both ages.

Emma was about to just say no, but she wanted so badly to say yes. "Yeah." Emma said slowly and it almost sounded like a question as she finished it.

David smiled softly knowing Emma really wanted to hear a story, but felt a little embarrassed by it. He went around to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her on his side. "Well what story does my princess want to hear?"

Emma moved closer to him without even really thinking about it. "Um, about how you and mom met." Ever since she had traveled back in time and changed their story of how they met, she really liked their stories because she related to them better.

"The first time or the second time?" David chuckled, still finding it weird he could remember both.

"First time." Emma decided.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a shepherd who became a prince. He had to leave his mother because of the King, but his mother gave him a ring that she said true love always followed and if her son gave this ring to his fiancé she would know he would find true love. The prince didn't love the princess, but in order to keep his mother and the people of the land safe he had to marry this woman. On his way to the princess' castle, there was a log blocking the way so the prince got out of the carriage to check on it. He found that it was cut and hadn't fallen on it own, it was an ambush. That's when he heard the princess yell because a bandit had jumped on the carriage and ducked into the carriage to steal the prince's jewels which also had his mother's ring in it. The bandit jumped on a horse, but the prince did as well. He followed her and managed to tackle the bandit off the horse and on to the ground. He pulled his arm back ready to punch the bandit when he realized she was a girl so he said, 'You're a girl." She replied, 'woman,' before hitting the prince with a rock, giving him a scar on his chin, which allowed the bandit to get away, but the prince yelled as she rode away, 'I will find you, I will always find you!'" David paused as he gently touched Emma's face.

"Little did the prince know that would become a thing with his future wife and family. The prince went after this bandit who he found to be Snow White, a princess, and trapped her in net. She told him that she sold his pouch of jewels and no longer had them. He convinced her to help him retrieve his pouch of jewels along with mother's ring or else he would turn her into the Queen. They started their journey to the troll bridge and slowly got to know each other. After a while they came to a stream where the princess bandit asked if she could get a drink. As the prince was getting a drink, the princess bandit shoved him into the stream and then ran away." David paused again as he noticed Emma's eyes started to close.

"As the prince manage to get out of the stream, the princess had run into some of the Queen's black knights that were about to cut her heart out, but fortunately the prince came in time to save her from the man's knife. As the prince was fighting off two of the men, the princess went to grab the sword, but the third knight on the horse got to her and pulled her on his horse. The prince saw as the man rode away with the princess bandit and quickly grabbed a bow and arrow from one of the horses and ran into the woods. He managed to shot the arrow through the trees and hit the man on the horse effectively saving the princess. 'You saved me.' The princess said in awe. The prince replied, 'it was the honorable thing to do.'

"The prince and princess finally got to the troll bridge and were about to get the prince's pouch of jewels back when the trolls discovered the prince was a royal and then that the bandit was Snow White. The prince started to fight them off and told the princess to go because he would be right behind her. He however wasn't able to escape the trolls and was about to die when the princess bandit came back and used her dark fairy dust to turn the trolls into cockroaches. 'You saved me' the prince said in shock. The princess replied, 'it was the honorable thing to do.'

"They retrieved all their belongs along with the gold and jewels. As it was time for them to spilt ways, the prince gave the princess the gold and the princess gave the prince his jewels. The prince checked to make sure his mother's ring was still in the pouch and when he found it he held it up. 'I know not your style' the prince said and before he knew it she was trying it on. In that moment, the prince fell in love with the princess. The princess gave the ring back saying it wasn't her style. The prince said, 'I hope wherever you are going you will be safe. If you need anything...' 'You'll find me.' The princess responded. 'Always' the prince stated. 'I almost believe that' the princess said. That is when they went their separate ways, but that is when their story truly began." David finished in a soft voice knowing that his daughter had fallen asleep not long ago. He didn't want to move just yet in case she wasn't quite asleep yet so he stayed still with his arm lightly laying across his daughter as the other arm lay above her head as she snuggled into his side.

**Please Review! Love to hear your thoughts! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Munchkin

Another One! :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Munchkin **

Snow woke up to a cry and tried to shove David to go check on their son, but hit the bed instead of her husband. She opened her eyes to see that his side of the bed was empty. She scanned the room, but didn't see a sign of her husband. She crawled out of bed and wandered over to the crib. "Hey, buddy. It's okay. Momma's here." Snow cooed as she picked up her son.

She glanced up at the clock to see it was 6 o'clock. Where was he? The only place he could be would be upstairs with Emma. She changed Neal and feed him all the while worrying about her husband and daughter. She knew it was a bit irrational, but she couldn't help it.

Snow finished feeding her son and rocked him till he fell asleep. She carefully put him in his crib hoping he wouldn't wake before tiptoeing from the room and up the stairs to see if that is where her husband disappeared. The door was slightly open and she peeked into the room.

Snow gasped and then smiled. She walked quietly into the room. David was asleep on the bed with his arm linked around Emma. Emma was sprawled half way on top of her father's chest with her hand holding on to her father's shirt. Sometime in the night she had also lost the blanket and from the looks of it David hadn't planned on falling asleep since he was on top of the covers. She walked over to David's side and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

David blinked his eyes open to see his wife's beautiful face and took his free hand to bring her closer to him to kiss on the lips. "Good morning, love." David whispered.

"Good morning. How did you end up here?" Snow whispered with a smile as she looked over at Emma clad in her light blue pajamas.

David looked at his daughter as well and chuckled softly. "This little munchkin snuck downstairs for a drink and I found her trying to climb up to the counter to get a cup. I gave her some more medicine since she finally admitted to her cuts bothering her. I put her to bed, but she got her second wind at some point and suckered a story out of me. She finally fell asleep and I guess I fell asleep soon after her." David explained.

"Munchkin? That suits her." Snow mused.

"Is that all you got from that?" David chuckled.

Snow sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" David wondered.

"6:30." She answered.

"Better get up. Can you help me?" David asked as he looked down at Emma who was practically on top of him.

Snow nodded. They worked together to slide Emma off of her father and on to the bed. It took a little bit to pry Emma's little fingers off of David's shirt, but they did it. David carefully got off the bed while Snow pulled the blankets up over Emma.

"After tucking her in three times last night, you would think the blanket would have stayed on her." David mused with a sigh.

"Three times?" Snow asked with a confused look as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, the little munchkin ruined it right after I tucked her in for the second time when she sat up." David chuckled. "She was worried about how she was going to fix this." David added in a softer voice.

"Oh poor Emma, she always tries to take things on all by herself." Snow sighed with a sad expression.

"I know, but I reassured her that she wasn't going through this alone and that she would returned to her normal self again." David explained as he wrapped his arms around Snow once they got back downstairs.

"Good." Snow said as she leaned into David's chest.

"And I somehow convinced her that she didn't need to come with me to see Gold." David said, impressed with his work.

"Wow, really?" Snow replied.

David nodded. "Not that she won't change her mind, but she isn't going with me no matter what." David added firmly.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Snow agreed.

"Well I think I going to get ready before the little munchkin wakes up." David smirked.

Snow laughed. She had a feeling that nickname may stick. "Maybe you could make your pancakes when you're done?" Snow urged with a smile.

"I could do that." David replied and then kissed his wife.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Emma rolled over on her back and opened her eyes to see the sun shining in the room. She smelled something good coming from downstairs and knew she couldn't stay in bed much longer especially with her stomach growling at her. She looked down to see her shrunken four-year-old body and sighed. She was hoping that had been a dream and not reality.

Emma sighed and tried to untangle herself from the blankets. She jumped off the bed and went into her bathroom. She just barely could see over the counter, but someone, probably her mom, thought to put a step stool by the sink. She step on and saw in all their glory, her Snow White pajamas. At age four, she would have loved them, but at 29 they were just embarrassing. She shook her head as she got down from the step stool; not even bothering to try to mess with her hair that looked like a bird built its nest in it.

After Emma did what she needed to do in the bathroom, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to a see her Dad making pancakes in the kitchen. She smiled softly as she remembered the story he told her in the middle of the night. She walked over to the stools in the kitchen just as her father turned around to see her.

"Well good morning, munchkin. I didn't even hear you coming down the stairs." David greeted Emma with a smile. She looked so cute in her pajamas and her hair all messed up. Emma was trying to climb up on to the stool so he went over to her and easily put her on the stool.

"Morning, Dad." Emma said, but then gave her dad a confused look before saying, "munchkin? When did you start calling me that?"

"This morning. Ready for some pancakes?" David asked.

"Yes, I'm starving." Emma answered. She looked around the loft for her mom before asking, "Where's Mom?"

David smiled as he turned around to see that Emma was sitting with her elbows on the counter and her head resting in her hands watching him make the pancakes. "She's been getting ready. She'll be out soon." David answered and then watched as she looked over to the bathroom and then back at him.

"Oh ok." Emma replied, feeling relieved that her Mom was still home. Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Neal started to fuss in the other room. David looked over to where Neal was but was busy at the stove. "I'll get him." Emma said without thinking that her size hindering being able to help with her brother.

It took David a second to process what Emma said, but before he could say anything he saw Emma jump off of the stool. "Emma.." David started, but before he could finish she fell to the ground and to his surprise he didn't just have one child crying, but he had two children crying.

"Emma!" David yelled as he ran over to her. "Hey munchkin, are you okay?" David asked as he looked Emma over wondering if she hurt herself and she looked fine, but she was crying really hard.

Emma nodded, but couldn't seem to stop the tears.

David picked Emma up and held her to his chest as she continued to cry. Emma grabbed on to him, putting her arms around his neck. "It's okay. I've got you." David murmured as he rubbed her back.

"What happen?" Snow said as she rushed into the kitchen. "Is she okay?"

"I think so. She jumped from the stool to go help me with Neal." David said as he continued to rub Emma's back, but looked over to Neal who was still crying.

Snow went over to Neal and picked him, which seem to be what he wanted. She walked back over to her husband and daughter as she held her son in her arms. She put her spare hand on Emma's head. "Emma, are you okay?" Snow asked softly.

"Yeah." Emma mumbled through her tears as she kept her face buried in her father's shoulder. "I'm. Sorry." Emma added in a shaky voice.

"It's okay, Emma." Snow replied with a sad smile, thinking this must be mostly because of the four-year old.

David walked over to the stove, still carrying Emma who had settled down some, but was still holding on to him with her face buried in his shoulder. He checked on the food, turning down the stove to warm so that the food would stay warm and not burn.

Snow quickly changed Neal and then settled him in his bouncy seat. "There you go, my little prince." Snow cooed to her baby.

She then went over to David who was trying to finish breakfast while holding Emma.

"Here, I'll take her, David." Snow said.

David nodded. "Munchkin, you want to go with your Mom."

Emma lifted her head from his shoulder to look over at Snow and then back at David. She nodded.

David smiled and handed her over to Snow. David watched as Emma cuddled into Snow's arms and curiously wondered where his 29-year-old daughter was because she wouldn't stand for this. He chuckled softly as he went back to finish breakfast.

Emma knew she needed to pull it together, but something in her was not letting her take control of the situation. She had stopped crying, but she didn't want to let go of her Mom.

Snow sat down at the table with Emma so that she could keep an eye on Neal as well. "Emma, honey, breakfast is almost ready." Snow mentioned as she continued to rub her daughter's back.

Emma sat up a little in her mother's arms and her mom wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you feeling better?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happen there." Emma said with an embarrassed look.

"It's okay, Emma. I think your four-year old body took control." Snow replied. "Do you want to sit in your seat or sit with me for a little while?" Snow asked.

Emma hesitated before answering. "With you." Emma replied quietly as she looked down.

Snow smiled as she turned Emma so that her back was against her and then kissed the top of Emma's head. "You can stay with me as long as you want." Snow whispered as she held on to Emma's small frame.

Emma knew she should have just sat in her own seat, but she wouldn't be able to do this in her adult body and to be honest with herself she wanted the comfort of her mom.

It didn't take long before David came over with the plate of pancakes and three plates. He set them out on the table and then went back to get the eggs and bacon. After a couple more trips, he had everything on the table ready for his family to eat their breakfast.

"Do you want to sit in your own chair to eat?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Emma answered.

"Come on, munchkin." David smiled as he came over and picked Emma up to put her in her own chair.

"Munchkin, again?" Emma asked with a chuckle. "Does that have anything to do with my current size?"

"I didn't think about that, but it does go with your size." David laughed.

Snow shook her head as she started to get Emma's plate ready and then her own ready. David grabbed the syrup and handed it to his daughter. "Here you go."

Emma grabbed the syrup with both hands and started to pour it on her pancakes, but her hands were too small to control the bottle. David noticed and took the bottle out her hands before she totally saturated her pancake.

David chuckled. "Did you get enough syrup?"

Emma rolled her eyes thinking that she was never going to live down anything she did while she was stuck in her four-year old body. Before she could object, her dad cut up her pancake into smaller pieces. "Thanks." Emma said softly after he finished.

"Anytime, kid." David said with a wink.

"What? No, munchkin?" Emma teased before she took another bite.

"I have to switch it up every once in a while." David explained.

"So Emma, what do you want to do today?" Snow asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going to work." Emma said like it was a normal day.

"Ah no you aren't." David jumped in.

"Yes, I am. I'm schedule to work today, you know that." Emma replied as she ate her pancakes.

"You were scheduled to work, but since your little incident you have the day off." David replied.

"I can still work. Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I can't do the job." Emma argued as she looked at her father with a scowl.

"Actually, it does. Now, we aren't discussing this anymore. You aren't going in to work and you will stay with your mother." David said firmly as he looked at Emma, leaving no room for argument.

Emma knew she wasn't going to be able to convince him to let her come at the moment so she decided to give up for the moment, but she would try again before he left. She just avoided her parents' looks as she started eating again.

David shook his head as he looked at Snow. Snow just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence with David and Snow glancing at Emma and each other. Emma was mad and decided that she wasn't talking to her parents or even looking at them. She was ignoring them for all intents and purposes.

"Emma, are you done?" Snow asked as Emma was just pushing around her food. "Emma."

Emma didn't respond or even look up. _I'm not talking to you._ Emma thought.

Snow looked at David and rolled her eyes.

"Emma, answer your mother." David said as he looked at his daughter.

_I'm not talking to you either. Especially you. _Emma thought before she got of her chair and took her plate in her hands to take to the sink.

"Emma." David admonished in his dad voice.

Emma however didn't respond, but she picked up her plate and walked carefully to the kitchen with it.

Snow bite back a smile at Emma's obvious behavior of the silent treatment. She mouthed to her husband, 'I think she is mad.'

'You think?' David mouthed back. Then he took his plate and Snow's plate over to the sink to see Emma trying hard to get her plate on the counter, but she wasn't tall enough to reach it. "Here, munchkin." David said as he took the plate, but Emma glared at him before stalking over to the couch and sitting down.

Snow had walked over to see Emma's exit and chuckled quietly as her husband's reaction. "Our little troublemaker." Snow said.

"And who does that remind me of? Giving the silent treatment?" David pondered out loud with a grin.

"You deserved that, Charming." Snow replied as she jabbed him in the chest.

"Too soon?" David asked with a grimace.

"A little too soon, but it's okay." Snow said with a smile.

"What are we going to do about our little troublemaker?" Snow asked.

"Let her sulk while we clean up. Then I'll try to talk to her again." David answered.

"Good luck." Snow chuckled.

"Unless you want to deal with our munchkin?" David asked with a charming grin.

"I'll let you do the honor since you are going to leave me with her all day." Snow replied.

"Oh I see how it is!" David said with a chuckle.

After Snow and David finished washing and drying the dishes, Snow motioned for David to try to go talk to Emma.

David walked over to the couch where his daughter was sitting on the couch with her feet pulled up in front of her. She had turned on the TV, but it didn't look like she was very engaged in it. She didn't even look at him as he walked over.

"Emma." David called.

Emma ignored her father and just concentrated on the TV. She was still frustrated at him and her Mom for not treating her like the adult she was and for not letting her go to work. So she wasn't planning on talking to either of them.

"Emma. Look at me." David asked a little more sternly.

_Stay strong. Don't look. _Emma kept looking at the TV and acting like her father didn't exist.

_Just like her mother. So stubborn. _David thought as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Emma and then grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off.

Emma turned to glare at her Dad for turning the TV off, but didn't say anything.

"Emma, I know you are frustrated at your mother and I, but you know because you are 29 that a 4-year-old shouldn't be working, let alone in a police station. You aren't big enough to even hold gun, let alone shoot it. It just isn't safe for you to be working when you are this little and you know it. Do you understand why your mother and I aren't letting you go to the station today?"

Emma didn't respond because although what he was saying was true and understandable, she wasn't going to back down yet and admit that she was wrong. Plus she was still mad at them for not letting her make her own decisions. So instead of answering her father, she looked away from him and looked at the TV that was now off, which made her even madder at him.

"Emma, I asked you a question." David said calmly. He waited a moment, but when she didn't answer or look at him he knew this wasn't going to be solved right then. "Emma, I was hoping the you would choose to handle this like the adult you are, rather than the little kid's body your are in. It would be really sad if we had to start treating you like a four-year old instead of a 29-year-old." David paused, watching that sink in causing a look of panic to cross Emma's face before she returned it to normal. "Well I have to go to work so be good for your Mom and I'll see you later. I love you, Em." David finished and kissed Emma's forehead before walking over to Snow.

"Nice threat." Snow whispered with a chuckle.

"That didn't go very well." David said in a defeated voice.

"You did fine, she is just being stubborn. She'll get over it; her mood has been changing rather quickly anyway." Snow said with a smile.

"I hate to leave you alone with her when she is like this." David said as he glanced over at Emma who was still ignoring them, but hadn't turned the TV on.

"We will be fine. I'll just let her continue to sulk, eventually she will get bored with it especially without the TV on." Snow replied.

"Ok, well if you do need my help just let me know and I'll come home." David said as he put his coat on and then grabbed his sword, which he liked better than his gun.

David glanced at Emma when he was just about to go so Snow came over to him and whispered, "Don't worry she will be fine."

"I know I just don't like leaving when she is mad at us." David said with a grimace.

"I know, but there isn't much we can do about that right now. Go to work and try not to think about it. By time you get back she probably will have forgotten about it anyway."

David took a deep breath and nodded his head before kissing his wife goodbye before leaving for work.

**Please Review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Mama Snow

**Chapter 8: Mama Snow**

After David left, Snow looked over at Emma and thought it might be good to just give her some space. So she went to take care of Neal who was starting to cry a little, but all he wanted was to be held. So she went over to her room to sit on her rocking chair and rock him while she marveled at how this was her son, her baby and she got to raise him.

Emma on the other hand would glance over at her mom and then look away. She thought about turning on the TV but since her Dad turned it off she was a little afraid to turn it back on even if he wasn't there. So she continued to just sit there. She knew she was being stubborn, but she didn't want to admit it.

After a half an hour of silence on Emma's end, Snow decided she had enough of Emma's attitude. She walked over to Emma. "Emma, are you ready to move on with your day?" Snow asked softly.

Emma shrugged, starting to feel a bit embarrassed by her actions.

"Ok, Emma I'm fed up with this behavior. Either start talking to me or else I'm calling your Dad and there will be consequences." Snow said sternly.

Emma wasn't sure what that meant, but her Mom was acting very motherly and she knew that she was serious.

"I'm counting to five." Snow said. "1. 2."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Emma spoke up quickly.

"For what?" Snow prompted.

"For giving you the silent treatment and being rude." Emma replied, feeling like a little kid.

"Do you understand why you can't go to work?" Snow asked.

"Because Dad won't let me." Emma snapped, but then got a look from her Mom that had her thinking those consequences were right around the corner if she didn't change her attitude. "I mean, I do understand why...because it's not safe."

"Exactly. Ok so can we forget about this and move on with our day?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Emma said feeling a little better.

"Good, you just need to apologize to your Dad when he gets home tonight." Snow added.

Emma's cheeks turned a little pink. "Do I have to?" Emma whined.

"Yes." Snow replied seriously.

Emma frowned and wasn't sure if she was done being mad at him. Her Mom wasn't the one really telling her she couldn't go it was her Dad, not that her Mom didn't agree with him, she did. Although, she did miss him already and there was a part of her that hated that he was probably upset with her.

"Ok. Let's get you a bath going." Snow suggested. Four years old and twenty-nine year olds both liked baths.

"Can I have bubbles?" Emma asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course! What's a bath without bubbles?" Snow asked.

Emma wasn't sure why but the idea of bubbles made her excited. She smiled as she got off the couch and followed her mom.

"What do you want to wear today?" Snow asked as she pulled out Emma's new clothes.

Emma picked out some jeans and one of the t-shirts. "These." Emma replied.

Snow smiled at her choices before taking them from Emma and leading her to the bathroom. Snow started her bath putting bubbles in it. "Ok Emma. Let's get you out of those pajamas."

"Mom! I can do it myself!" Emma replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"Emma, like you just said I'm your mom. And your Dad and I changed you last night." Snow said with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me." Emma said, as her cheeks got redder.

"Emma, it will be easier if I help you and I need to check your cuts anyway." Snow said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ok." Emma reluctantly agreed.

Snow chuckled. "Come sit down so I can check your cuts."

Emma walked over and sat down. Snow unwrapped the wraps on Emma's feet and examined the cuts on her feet. "Do they still hurt?" Snow asked.

"Not really, just a little sore." Emma answered.

Snow went on to unwrap Emma's hand. "Ok, I'll wrap them up again after your bath." Snow stated before helping Emma get her pajama top and bottom off. "Ok, munchkin, let's get you in."

Snow said after Emma was undressed.

"Oh no, not you too!" Emma complained, but although she wouldn't admit it, she didn't mind the nickname.

Snow laughed as she placed Emma in the tub. Emma winced at first when her cuts hit the water, but then seemed fine. Snow sat on the toilet seat as Emma soaked in the tub and then, after a little protest from Emma, she helped her wash her hair and back.

"Ready to get out, Em?" Snow asked as she grabbed a towel.

"I guess." Emma said with a cute frown, she clearly had been enjoying her bath.

Snow chuckled as she unplugged the tub so it would start draining and then stood up with the towel. Emma stood up after the water was pretty much gone. Snow wrapped the towel around Emma and then lifted her out of the tub to sit on her lap. "So Emma I was thinking, maybe we could go to Granny's for lunch and have your Dad meet us there."

"But people will see me.." Emma started.

"Well I have a feeling this is going to get out one way or another, but if you want we can say I'm just babysitting a neighbor's kid." Snow suggested, really wanting to take Emma to see Ruby and Granny plus David also wouldn't mind seeing his daughter.

"Well Granny's doesn't sound bad...okay, I guess we can go." Emma replied a bit unsure of going out in public, but mostly about seeing her Dad. She wanted to see him now, but the anger disappeared and was replaced with embarrassment. She started to get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of facing her Dad and apologizing to him. What if he didn't forgive her?

"Okay, it's settled. I'll call your father in a little bit and tell him to meet us at Granny's at noon." Snow said with an excited grin.

"Ok, let's get you dressed." Snow said after she finished helping Emma dry off.

After helping Emma get dressed, Snow put some ointment on Emma's cuts before wrapping them up again. "That should do until tonight." Snow said as she helped put Emma's socks on.

Snow went to go feed Neal as Emma went to the couch to watch some TV while she tried to brush her hair out.

Emma groaned as she tried once again to brush the tangles out of her hair. She had been struggling with it for the last 10 minutes or so.

"Emma, honey, do you need some help with your hair?" Snow asked as she came into the living room with Neal in her arms.

Emma looked up at her Mom with a defeated yet frustrated look and said, "please."

Snow tried not to laugh at Emma's response and was really excited about being able to do her daughter's hair. Maybe she would let her do something fun with her hair... "Here why don't you hold your brother while I help you with your hair."

"You're going to let me hold him like...this?" Emma asked referring to her small size.

"Yeah, I know you will be careful. Here why don't you turn side ways on the couch and I'll sit behind you and Neal can sit in your lap." Snow suggested and then put Neal in Emma's arms with pillow to help support his weight so Emma's little arms wouldn't get tired. "Got him?" Snow asked.

"Yep, big sister's got him taken care of." Emma replied with pride in her voice. She looked down at her baby brother with a smile. "You want to watch some TV with me? I bet there is something on you would like. Let's see..." Emma looked through the channels for a kid show and found something that looked kid friendly for her brother.

Snow smiled as she listened to her daughter talk with her brother and started to gently brush the tangles out of Emma's hair.

"Oh my goodness, kid. Do you like this show? Please say no. I know you are a baby, but come on this is just torture. Grown men dressed as vegetables and singing? Are they trying to get us to eat vegetables because this isn't going to help. If anything it makes me detest them even more." Emma complained and after a few more minutes of watching the show, she added, "ok sorry bro, I can't watch this."

Snow bit her lip as she continued to listen to Emma's complaints about the vegetable show. She finally got Emma's hair untangled, but now she was just playing with it as it dried. Emma didn't seem to care so she just continued to play with it. Snow watched as Emma switched the channel.

"Ok, I promise bro the next channel that is a kids show we will watch." Emma said as she turned the channels. "Ok, this is a kids channel. We will watch whatever is on here." It was on a commercial.

Emma watched in horror as the show came on after the commercials ended. "Oh no. No. No." Emma practically shouted.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow asked as she looked over Emma at Neal who was just looking up at his sister with a smile.

"It's the worst show ever! Barney." Emma groaned.

"Well change the channel." Snow replied, amused at her daughter's theatrics.

"I can't, I promised Neal." Emma replied.

"Emma, he won't know if you change the channel."

"No, I can't start breaking promises with him. I know what it is like for grown ups to make promises they never keep. I'm sticking with my promise. I said I would watch whatever was on the next kids channel so we are going to watch the worst show ever." Emma said in a determined voice, yet whiny voice.

Snow shook her head at her daughter's determination for a silly thing that Neal isn't even paying attention to. She started watching 'the worst show ever' and wondered why Emma hated it so much. She heard Emma groan again as they started singing a song, 'I love you, you love me..'

"This is torture." Emma grumbled.

"It doesn't seem like such a bad show, Emma." Snow commented.

"Mom, it's a show with a purple dinosaur and they always sing that song. It's soooooo annoying!" Emma explained in a frustrated and whiny voice.

"Well I'm going to go get the hair dryer and I forgot to call your Dad about lunch. I'll be right back...you two will be okay, right?" Snow asked with a concerned look at her daughter and son. She had to get a picture of this too.

"Yes, Mom. We will be fine, but I'm afraid this show is going to scar him for life." Emma muttered.

Snow chuckled before heading to get her phone from her room and called David from room while she kept an eye on her daughter and son.

_"Hello Snow, is everything okay?" David answered in a panicked voice. _

"Yes, everything is fine." Snow replied.

_"So I'm guessing Emma snapped out of her mood?" David asked with a chuckle._

"Yes, after I threatened her with calling you and some possible consequences she would get if she didn't change her attitude, she decided to change her behavior."

_"What consequences were you thinking of?" David asked curiously. _

"Oh I don't know. I just was getting fed up with her attitude. I would have thought of something." Snow replied seriously.

_"Well I'm glad she is in a better mood; I was worried about her." David confessed._

"Yeah, I helped her take a bath and I re-bandaged her feet and hand. I have been just brushing out Emma's hair while she has been holding Neal and trying to find kid shows to watch with him, but so far she has been complaining to him about them." Snow explained with a giggle as she heard Emma groan and say, 'oh not the song again...oh come on.'

_"I can tell she is enjoying herself." David said after hearing Emma's voice through the phone. _

"Oh yeah. Anyway, the real reason I called is because I got Emma to agree to go to Granny's with me for lunch and I thought it would be a good idea if you meet us."

_"Oh sure, that would be fun. What time?" David asked through the phone._

"Will noon work?" Snow asked.

_"Yeah, that will be perfect. I can't wait to see you both!" David exclaimed with grin on his face. Meeting with them for lunch was going to make his day!_

"Good!" Snow exclaimed.

_"Ok, I'll see you, the little munchkin, and my little prince at 12 at Granny's, but I probably should go and get some work done before then. Love you Snow." _

"Love you too, Charming." Snow replied in a loving voice before hanging up the phone and walking toward the bathroom, but stopped to snap a picture of Emma holding her brother and watching TV.

After Snow got the hair dryer and plugged it in, she sat back down to dry Emma's hair.

"Is he meeting us for lunch?" Emma asked before Snow started to dry her hair.

"Of course." Snow replied and then started to dry Emma's hair.

Emma grimaced. She had mixed feelings about seeing her Dad; she was excited because she missed him, but nervous because of how she acted earlier. She pushed down the growing discomfort in her stomach and focused on the show that was now hard to hear because of the hair dryer. That was fine with her, now all she had to do was watch it.

Emma was actually enjoying her Mom doing her hair. It felt really good when she would run her fingers through her and she could tell that her Mom had been playing with it before. She enjoyed it because it was relaxing. She use to have one of the older girls at the group foster home play with hair and she loved it. She always had imagined that it was her mom playing with her hair instead of the older foster kid. She always hoped that one day it would be her mom playing with her hair and it finally was happening even though the circumstance was a little off.

Snow finished drying Emma's hair and ran her fingers through her hair. She loved Emma's loose curls and was trying to figure out what to do with her hair. She thought of a hairstyle that would keep most of Emma's hair down, but it would still be very cute on her. She started to twist parts of Emma's hair how she wanted it and after a little while she sat back and looked at it. Emma's hair was so pretty and Snow could play with it for hours, but Neal would need to be changed soon so she put away all of the hair stuff.

"Are you done?" Emma asked with a little frown, but she was a little afraid of what her Mom did to her hair. She knew it wasn't pigtails or braids which she was extremely grateful for, but if she was going out of the house she wanted it to cause her the least amount of embarrassment possible.

"Yeah. I need to change Neal in a minute." Snow replied as she continued to gather everything and then left to put it away.

She was back in a minute to take Neal out of Emma's arms, but before she left she looked down at Emma with another concerned look. "Are you going to be okay without me?"

"Remember Mom I'm 29 not 4." Emma reminded her mom.

"Oh how could I forget." Snow teased before heading to her room to change Neal.

Emma jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom to try to check her hair. She was so glad there was a stool in this bathroom too so that she could see herself in the mirror. She couldn't see that back of her hair, but the front looked fine, with some hair pulled back on either side in an intricate design.

Emma was satisfied that it wouldn't embarrass her so she got off the stool and went to go find her Mom to see if she could get her a snack. She debated getting one herself, but all the good snacks were either hidden by her mother or in one of the top cabinets that she couldn't reach even with climbing the counter or a chair. So Emma went and found she mother rocking her baby brother in her parents' room.

Emma climbed up on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Emma what are you up to?" Snow whispered because Neal was falling asleep.

"Nothing, I was just going to see if you could get me a snack when you're not busy. I can't reach any of the good snacks." Emma explained quietly.

"I think we define 'good' snacks differently." Snow whispered back with a soft chuckle. "I'll get you something in a minute." Snow added.

"Ok." Emma replied. She just sat on her mother and father's bed, but she was starting to get bored. She looked around the room for something to do, but she didn't see anything fun so she looked over to her Mom who was concentrated on Neal. Emma started to think about the bed and what she always wanted to do when she was younger.

Before Emma knew it she was standing on the bed and then she was jumping on it, not even thinking about her Mom being right in front of her or the fact that she shouldn't be jumping on her parents' bed.

"Emma!" Snow whispered as loud as she could without waking up Neal. When Emma stopped and looked at her, she gave Emma her best mom look as she said, "sit down, young lady, we don't jump on beds."

Her look must have been effective because Emma sat right down without a complaint. She turned her attention back to Neal wondering what had just gotten into Emma.

Emma was also trying to figure out why she started to jump on the bed because she didn't even really remember making that decision before doing it. She didn't regret it though because it had been fun, but now she was bored again. She wanted to start jumping on the bed again, but she had a feeling that won't go over to well with her Mom. All of sudden she had idea, she couldn't jump on her Mom and Dad's bed, but she could jump on her bed and her Mom wouldn't know about it!

Emma jumped off the bed and started walking out of the room, but she stopped when she heard her mom's voice.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" Snow asked quietly.

"Upstairs, I'll be back." Emma whispered back and then made her way to the stairs. She couldn't help the mischievous grin that came to her face as she went up the stairs. She giggled to herself when she reached the top of the stairs and went into her bedroom and closed the door. She then proceeded to climb on her bed and jump on it. She smiled at her genius plan.

Snow carefully put Neal into his crib a couple of minutes later and walked into the kitchen. She looked around to see if Emma was back downstairs, but she didn't see her. She decided to go check on her since Emma seemed to be having some four-year-old tendencies in the midst of her 29-year-old self. She walked up the stairs thinking her daughter must be just reading or something. She opened the door to see Emma jumping on the bed and giggling. She shook her head at the realization that this had to be the four-year old in her. She swallowed her smile before putting on her mom look. "Emma Ruth Swan. Get off the bed right now!" Snow commanded.

Emma froze as she heard her Mom's voice and turned around to see her Mom looking at her with a look that meant business. Emma quickly sat down and got off the bed. "I'm sorry, I was just...bored." Emma explained quickly.

Snow walked over to her daughter and put her hand under her chin, "I better not see you jumping on the bed again."

"I won't, I promise." Emma said seriously.

"Ok. Let's go get that snack." Snow said.

Emma took ahold of her Mom's hand to the surprise of Snow and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen for a snack.

Snow quickly got out a snack for Emma and put it in front of her.

"Really? After the show I just watched?" Emma asked with an exaggerated sigh at the carrots her mother put in front of her.

Snow gave her a look before putting a couple of crackers on her plate.

"Thanks. You know mom what a good snack is? Cookies, you know cookies and milk?" Emma said with a charming grin.

"No cookies before lunch." Snow replied.

"But mom!" Emma whined.

"Emma I'm serious. No matter what age you are, you shouldn't be eating cookies before lunch. Plus carrots are so much better for you than cookies." Snow lectured.

"But I don't like carrots." Emma said with a frown.

"Sometimes we have to do things or in your case eat things we don't like." Snow responded.

"So can I have cookies after lunch?" Emma asked with a pout.

"Yes, that would be okay." Snow replied with a smile.

"Can I at least have one now?" Emma pleaded.

"Emma." Snow scolded with her mom look and Emma reluctantly ate a carrot, but then she just started to eat the crackers.

Snow got out a juice box for Emma as well. She unwrapped the straw and put it in for her before giving it to her.

**Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Couldn't think of a good title for this one! Oh well! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 9 **

"What are we going to do for another hour?" Snow asked her daughter. She had a newborn and a 29-year-old in a four-year olds' body with tendencies of a four-year old.

"Watch more TV?" Emma asked. She normally didn't have this much spare time with breaking curses, defeating wicked witches, and evil boys from Neverland.

"You need a break from TV, let's play a game." Snow suggested with a grin.

"What kind of game?" Emma asked slowly, dreading what kind of game her mother wanted to play.

"Well we could play a board game or a paper and pencil game or we could color." Snow exclaimed with excitement.

Emma groaned internally, but it looked like her Mom was excited and it would be a way to pass the time. "Ok, I guess we could play a paper and pencil game or maybe color." Emma replied reluctantly.

"Great. I'll go get my art supplies." Snow left to get the supplies from her closet leaving Emma to finish her snack.

Snow brought her big tub of art supplies to the table and started getting out paper, coloring books, markers, colored pencils, and crayons. Emma pushed her plate away and sat up on her knees with her elbows on the table. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's just color." Emma said, actually liking the idea now. She use to color when she was younger.

"Ok, I have these coloring books. You can pick one out." Snow instructed.

Emma started looking through them - they were all very girly ones. She however was drawn to the Disney coloring book.

Snow hid a smile as she saw Emma's choice, but she couldn't keep it hidden when Emma turned to a page with Snow White and Prince Charming on it.

"Markers, colored pencils, or crayons?" Snow asked as she schooled her features.

"Crayons." Emma answered.

Snow handed Emma the box of crayons and Emma started digging through it for the right colored crayon. Snow got the other Disney coloring book and sat down as well.

Mother and daughter worked quietly on their pictures for the next half hour. Snow looked over to see Emma concentrated really hard on her picture. When she looked at the picture it didn't look like a 29 year olds' coloring skills, but closer to a four-year olds' coloring skills. Snow smiled softly as she noticed Emma having troubled managing the crayon in her fingers. Her fine motor skills were prevented her from coloring like she normally would. That was probably why she was concentrating so hard on her pictures, yet she didn't seem too frustrated so she let it go and returned to her own coloring page.

After a little while, Emma finished her coloring page and picked another one to color. Snow watched as Emma flipped through the pages for a character she wanted to color. She picked Belle this time and then searched through the crayons to find a gold color. Snow made a mentally note to go back and look at Emma's coloring page of Snow White and Prince Charming (the Disney version). She was surprised at how much Emma seemed to be enjoying their activity. "Emma, did you use to color a lot when you were younger?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. All the group homes and most of the foster homes had coloring books and crayons. It was something I use to do a lot to keep my mind off of other things." Emma answered as she continued to color.

"So you enjoyed it?" Snow asked softly.

"Yeah I did." Emma said as she looked up with a genuine smile.

Snow smiled back. She was happy that Emma actually had something she enjoyed doing from her childhood.

"Oh look at the time, we need to get ready to go." Snow said after they had both lost track of time as they colored.

"What time is it?" Emma asked as she looked up from her fourth coloring page which was a picture of Cinderella. She hadn't realized it was getting that close to lunch and that meant they would see her Dad. She started to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

"11:45. We are going to have to hurry." Snow said as she started to clean up the table.

"I can clean this up if you want to go get Neal ready." Emma offered seeing the panic in her Mom's eyes.

Snow hesitated, but figured that it would be okay. She nodded before going to check on Neal and then to get him ready to leave.

Emma started to clean the table up. She hadn't realized the mess she had made with all the crayons scattered around where she had been coloring. She started to gather them and put them in the box one by one. She sighed as she realized this was going to take forever! She tried to go faster, but she ended up dropping them, some of them fell on the floor so she went back to doing it one my one.

Snow came back into the kitchen with Neal and put him in his car seat. She looked to see that Emma was trying to clean the table, but hadn't gotten very far. She grabbed the diaper bag and made sure she had everything before going to find Emma's black boots that she bought the other day. "Emma, let's put these boots on you." Snow said as she came over with the boots.

"But I'm not done cleaning yet." Emma said as she tried to hurry but ended up dropping the whole box of crayons on to floor, which caused a majority of them to fall out and roll in different directions. "Opps. Sorry." Emma murmured sheepishly.

"It's okay, we can clean it up when we get back." Snow replied with a cringe at leaving the loft messy.

"What? You want to leave it out? You never leave a mess." Emma said in awe.

"I don't want to, but if we clean it up we are going to be late." Snow admitted as she looked at the crayons that were all over the floor to the table that was covered in art supplies.

Emma chuckled. "I can put my boots on myself."

"It might go faster if I help." Snow replied with a grin, thinking of the table and how Emma had been trying to help, but she ended up making a bigger mess than when she started.

"Ok, but I doubt it will matter if we are a couple of minutes late." Emma commented with an eye roll.

"I have a feeling we are going to be a couple of minutes late anyway." Snow replied. She didn't exactly like being late.

Snow finished putting Emma's boots on and then went to grab Emma's new black leather jacket. "Ok, let's put this coat on you and then we will be on our way to see your Dad." Snow said with excitement.

Emma got a knot in her stomach at the mention of her Dad. She hoped he wasn't still mad at her. She knew he probably won't be, but having to apologize would bring the subject up and it was nerve-racking to think of not to mention embarrassing.

"I think that's all we need." Snow said as put her coat on and grabbed the diaper bag.

"Wait I need to grab my phone...where is it?" Emma wondered as she looked at the table of craft supplies and start moving stuff around which was creating a bigger mess.

"Emma you're going to have to go without it. It's already noon." Snow said as she picked up the car seat.

"No, I need to find it. It's probably in the living room." Emma argued as she ran to the living room and scanned the room for her cell phone. She couldn't find it. "Mom, did you see it?"

"I haven't seen it, but honey, we have to go." Snow answered.

"But what if I lost it?" Emma asked, but by this point she was stalling on purpose because she didn't want to face her father.

"Your Dad may know where it is. We can ask him when we see him at Granny's. If you need to use a phone you can use mine." Snow said as she walked over to Emma to usher her out of the apartment. "Let's go."

"Ok." Emma muttered with a frown.

"We will find it later, Emma." Snow encouraged as they walked out the door and she locked it. "Be careful on the stairs, Emma." Snow worried as Emma went before her in a hurry.

"You worry too much I'll be fine." Emma said, but she tripped and almost fell causing Snow to gasp in horror.

"Emma, please slow down! You just gave me a heart attack." Snow said once she caught her breath again.

Emma giggled, but slowed down a little. She remembered when she was younger she tripped a lot and mostly it was over her own feet. They were almost to the bottom when Emma decide to jump off the third step up from the bottom, but she ended up falling instead of landing on her feet.

"Emma!" Snow cried as she set Neal's car seat on the floor and went to help Emma up. She saw tears in Emma's eyes, which caused her to panic. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Snow said as she looked Emma over from her head to her toes.

"I'm okay." Emma cried.

Snow hugged Emma, picking her up off the floor for a moment before setting her down again. "I'm glad you are okay, but you shouldn't have jumped off the stairs like that. It's dangerous." Snow scolded.

"I'm sorry." Emma said as she dried her tears with her hands.

"Just don't do it again. You scared me." Snow replied in softer tone. "Ok. We need to get going. Your Dad is going to wonder where we are."

They got out to Snow's station wagon and Snow first got Neal's car seat buckled in before taking Emma's hand and walking to the other side of the car to put Emma in.

"Mom, do I have to ride in that again?" Emma asked with a pout.

"Yes and don't even think about arguing about it with me the answer is still going to be the same." Snow added sternly as she picked Emma up and into the seat to buckle her in as well.

Emma knew that her Mom wasn't kidding, but that didn't stop her from scowling at her.

"And Emma, don't start up with that attitude again." Snow said after she saw Emma's expression.

Emma's eyes went wide before she took the scowl off her face.

Snow closed the door and got into the front. She had to adjust the seat since David had been the last one to drive her car. She looked back at Emma who had seem to change her attitude, but she looked nervous. She wasn't sure why she would be nervous unless it is having other people see her in her shrunken state that was making her nervous. Snow looked down at the clock, which now read 12:09. "Geez we are so late." Snow commented as started to drive to the diner.

Emma couldn't seem to get rid of the growing knot in her stomach as they got closer to the diner. The adult part of her knew it was irrational for her to feel the way she did, but she couldn't seem to convince her small body of that. Before she knew it, her mom was pulling up to the diner. Emma bit her lip as she looked out the window for a sign of her Dad, but when she didn't see him she assumed that he was probably inside.

Snow opened Emma's door and got Emma out of her car seat. Snow grabbed a hold of Emma's hand before she got too far because they would have to cross the street and she wasn't going to let Emma do that alone. They walked together to the other side of the car and Snow opened the door. "Ok, Emma, stand here and don't move. I don't want you getting ran over." Snow said in a worried tone.

"Mom..." Emma started in an annoyed voice.

"Emma, not right now. Do as I say or else there will be consequences." Snow said sternly.

Emma froze to her spot against the car, in fear of her mother's wrath if she moved one muscle.

Snow knew that had been a little harsh, but it was dangerous on the street and Emma's stubbornness could really get her to do unwise things. She ducked in the car and quickly unbuckled Neal's car seat. As soon as Snow got Neal out of the car and shut the door, she grabbed Emma's hand again before carefully crossing the street.

Emma wanted to argue with her mother about being old enough to cross the street by herself, but she didn't exactly want to figure out what her mom meant by 'consequences' so she kept her mouth shut for the time being.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Emma, but I couldn't have you not following my directions. I know you think that you can do everything you could as an adult, but you can't." Snow explained softly.

Emma would have argued with her mom, but they had just reached the door to the diner and the knot in her stomach returned. "Ok." Emma responded to her mom.

They walked into the diner and scanned the room for David, but they didn't see him anywhere. Snow walked up to the counter still holding on to Emma's hand. "Hey Ruby, have you seen my husband?"

"Not lately, why, are you meeting him here?" Ruby asked as she came from out from behind the counter.

"Yes, but we are late. I figured he would be here already."

"Who is this?" Ruby asked as she saw a blonde haired little girl with her friend.

Snow looked down at Emma silently asking her if it was okay to tell Ruby. Emma nodded.

"Ruby don't tell anyone, but this is Emma." Snow whispered to Ruby.

Ruby's eyes went wide and then she looked down at Emma. "Wait so how old is she?" Ruby whispered back.

"I'm 29." Emma responded which got a confused look from Ruby.

"She shrunk herself with magic to a four-year old body, but it is still the 29-year-old Emma." Snow explained quietly to Ruby.

"Can we show her to Granny?" Ruby asked with an eager smile.

"It's up to Emma." Snow said quietly as she looked to her daughter with expectant eyes.

Emma nodded.

Snow handed Emma's hand to Ruby. "You can take her back, I'm going to go get a booth and call David." Snow said softly.

"Ok." Ruby said as she gratefully took Emma's hand and led her to the kitchen.

Emma knew she shouldn't be letting them pass her off like a baton, but she was actually feeling nervous about being around all the people. Holding on to her Mom's hand and now Ruby's hand was actually comforting. She felt safe with them so she didn't argue.

Snow found a booth and set Neal on the seat before getting out her phone to dial David's number.

_"Hello?" David answered with sirens going off behind him. _

"David, what's going on? Are you okay?" Snow asked frantically as she heard the sirens.

_"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just taking care of a car accident. I'm going to try to make it to the diner, but you should just eat without me in case this takes longer." David explained. _

"Okay. If you are too busy though don't worry about coming, we will see you later." Snow replied.

_"Okay, I'll let you know if I won't be able to make it. Is she doing okay?" David said._

"Yeah, she is. Ruby is showing her to Granny at the moment. I'm surprised she is allowing it." Snow said with a chuckle.

_"Good. Well I better get back to work. I'll text you and let you know if I can come or not, but don't wait for me." David mentioned again. _

"Ok. Oh and David, do you know where Emma's phone is? She started freaking out about it before we left the loft and I told her we would ask you."

_"I have it. I put it in my pocket the other day and forgot about it." David replied. _

"Okay, I'll let her know. She doesn't really need it, but she was afraid she lost it." Snow explained. "Ok well I let you get back to work. I love you."

_"I love you too, Snow." David said before he hung up._

Snow frowned as she thought about her husband not being able to be with them, but then she saw Emma coming back with Ruby, surprisingly Emma was still holding Ruby's hand. She smiled softly at them as Ruby led Emma over to the other side of the booth.

"Granny loved that." Ruby exclaimed.

Snow grinned and even Emma grinned a little at Ruby's excitement.

"So are you waiting for David to come before you order?" Ruby asked.

"Actually no, he got tied up at work and isn't sure if he is going to make it or not." Snow said with a frown.

Emma had a mixture of feelings at that. First, relief because that meant she may not have to face him just yet. Second, disappointment because although she didn't want to apologize, she missed him and wanted to see him. Lastly, the most irrational part of her and the most insecure part of her, felt like the only reason he wasn't here was because he didn't want to be with her.

She felt like crying from all her emotions and the feeling of being unwanted. She didn't even hear her named being called by her mother.

"Emma." Snow said for the third time.

Emma looked at her mom as she finally heard her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out on us." Snow worried as she looked at Emma, who hadn't let go of Ruby's hand or sat down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emma replied and then realized she was still holding Ruby's hand, but didn't want to let go for some odd reason. Before she knew it, she was saying, "can you eat with us?"

Snow looked shocked at Emma, wondering what was going on in her little head.

"Well I'll have to ask Granny, but I might be able to in a little bit." Ruby answered with a huge grin because that just made her day.

"Ok." Emma replied with a shy smile at Ruby before reluctantly letting go of her hand to sit down.

"So what can I get for the two of you?" Ruby asked.

After ordering their meal and Ruby getting their drinks, Snow looked over at Emma suspiciously, but out of concern rather than her being up to something. She seemed rather shy in the diner, but she also seemed upset. "Emma, are you okay?" Snow asked as she noticed Emma looking around anxiously.

Emma looked at her mother and nodded.

"Are you sure? You seem...upset." When Emma didn't answer, she continued. "Is it because your Dad couldn't come?" Snow asked curiously.

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"If he could have, he would have been here, you know that right?" Snow asked, but only got another shrug from her daughter. "Do you want to call him and talk to him?"

Emma shook her head 'no' as she started to panic at the thought of calling her Dad when he obviously didn't want to be with her so why would he want to talk to her.

Snow frowned. "Are you feeling okay?" Snow asked after a moment.

"I'm just hungry." Emma lied, she actually wasn't hungry at all anymore because of all the turmoil she was feeling, but her mom wasn't stopping until she figured out what was wrong or at least what she thought was wrong.

It seemed to work because her Mom relaxed and turned to get Neal out of his car seat.

Snow knew that couldn't be all that was wrong, but Emma wasn't giving her any information so she decided just to let her be for the time being. She might just be getting tired and need a nap later. Do four-year olds still get naps? She decided to ask Granny before she left the diner to see if she would know.

Emma sipped at her lemonade that her Mom made her get instead of a soda and thought about her Dad. The knot in her stomach had disappeared, but in its space was a hole that just started to get bigger and bigger. It was a hole that could shake a person to their core and cause the worst type of pain.

She didn't like sitting alone without someone by her. She was really hoping that Granny would let Ruby eat with them so that she didn't have to sit alone. It just reminded her that her father hadn't wanted to come, plus she wasn't sure why, but she was scared of the other people

in the diner. She wanted to hide behind her Mom, she couldn't because Neal had to sit in his car seat by her mother so there was no room for her.

She heard the doorbell ring and she turned around hoping it was her Dad, but was disappointed when it wasn't him. She wasn't sure why she was hoping that he would change his mind and come because she knew from experience that she didn't get what she hoped for, at least normally she didn't.

Snow had seen Emma turn to look at the person walking in and then look disappointed. She knew Emma was hoping for her Dad to come in, but she really doubted that he would be able to get away from the car accident. "Emma, are you sure you don't want me to call your Dad?" Snow asked softy.

Emma was torn because she wanted her Mom to call him, but then again she didn't. So she didn't answer her Mom.

Snow was worried so she decided she would call David whether Emma wanted her to or not. She dialed his number again hoping he wasn't too busy because she didn't want to bother him, but she was worried.

_"Hello?" David answered quickly. _

"Hey David, I'm sorry to call again, but do you have time to talk to..."

_"I'm sorry Snow, but I can't talk right now and I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the diner anytime soon." David interrupted. _

"It's okay, David. I'll talk to you soon." Snow said.

_"Ok, I'll call you as soon as I can." David said with a tired voice. _

"Ok, bye." Snow said as she hung up.

Emma's heart plummeted to the ground as she realized she had been right. He didn't want to even talk to her. Her Dad knew what her Mom was going to say and he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, honey. He is really busy and he can't talk right now, but he said he will call as soon as he can." Snow told Emma with a frown.

Emma nodded as she couldn't trust her voice and against her will a couple of tears slipped from her eyes.

"Oh Emma. We will see him later." Snow said softy as she saw her daughter's tears.

Before Snow could say anymore, Emma wiped her tears away and Ruby came to the table with their food with a huge grin on her face.

"I am guessing you can eat with us?" Snow said with a chuckle.

"Yep! Granny said it was okay!" Ruby said with another grin.

Emma smiled the best she could. She was glad Ruby was going to eat with them, but she wished it was her Dad. She moved over a little for Ruby, but stayed close to her side.

"Do you want ketchup, Emma?" Snow asked as she reached for it.

"Yeah." Emma answered quietly.

Snow put some ketchup on Emma's plate. She was concerned about her daughter and her somber mood she had developed since they got to the diner. She tried to just convince herself that it was Emma being out in public and missing her Dad, but she knew there was something else bothering Emma, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She would just have to keep an eye on her. Hopefully, David would call so he could talk to her.

Snow smiled softly at her daughter before starting to eat, trying to push back her worry, but not really succeeding in it.

As Snow finished eating, she excused herself to go ask Granny a question. "I'll be right back. Will you be okay with watching them for a minute?" Snow asked.

"Of course, we will be fine." Ruby answered with a smile, loving that Emma was pretty much snuggling up to her at the moment.

Snow smiled before walking to the kitchen to talk to Granny. "Hey Granny, I have a question for you. Do four-year olds still get naps?"

"Normally they do especially if they are a young four-year old, which Emma seems to be, but they should only be hour and half to two hours at the most or else they don't sleep very well at night." Granny answered as she came over to Snow.

"Ok, thank you Granny." Snow replied.

"Oh and I would have her in bed by 8 or at the latest 8:30. Ruby was a terror in both worlds if she didn't get to bed at the right time." Granny added with one of her looks.

"That's good to know!" Snow chuckled. "It's kind hard with Emma being both 29 and 4 at the same time. Some times she acts like she is her normal age just in a smaller body, then sometimes she acts like a four year old, and sometimes it is like a mixture of both ages. She is a bit of a handful no matter what age she is." Snow explained.

"I'm sure she is, but what can you expect from a product of you and Charming." Granny said with a smirk. "No matter what, she is in a four-year old body so you will have to do the things you would normally do for a child that age. It looks like you are doing a great job so far." Granny reassured her friend that came to be more like a daughter to her.

"Thank you, Granny. I really appreciate it." Snow said softly.

"No problem and if you need anything don't be afraid to call." Granny said as she softly touched Snow's arm.

**Please Review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Mind Games

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Mind Games**

After saying her goodbyes to her friends, packing up her kids in the car, and driving home, she finally got both of her children back into the loft. It was a lot of work for a parent to do for just a simple run for lunch. She was exhausted, but she had to change and feed Neal and somehow get Emma to take a nap. She already knew that wasn't going to go over very well with her daughter, but then again ever since they got to Granny's she had been very well-behaved and compliant. But that couldn't last for too long and she had a feeling it was just the calm before the storm.

She was about to set Neal's car seat down on the table when she saw the mess that they had left for later. Well it would just have to wait a little longer until her babies were both asleep. A mom's job is never over! Snow set the car seat on the floor away from all the crayons and turned to Emma, who looked really tired. "Ok, it's nap time." Snow said confidently hoping Emma would just go along with her, but as soon as she saw Emma's face she knew world war 3 just began.

"What?! No! I don't take naps! I'm 29!" Emma yelled with a stunned, yet horrified look on her face.

"Emma, don't yell at me." Snow admonished. "You normally at 29 do not take naps, but you are usually in a 29-year-old body that doesn't need naps. Unfortunately, you are in a four-year old body that does need naps." Snow explained softly.

"I don't need a nap, Mom! I'm not even tired!" Emma whined.

"Then you can just lay down and rest. You can even stay down here and lay on your Dad's and I's bed." Snow replied with a firm voice that showed that this was happening whether she liked it or not.

When Emma heard her Mom mention her Dad, she felt the sinking feeling she had been feeling at the diner, but she pushed it aside because she wasn't going to take a nap. "I'm not laying down either!" Emma yelled once again.

"Emma Ruth Swan. You get over there and lay down, now." Snow demanded with her best mom look that demanded respect and obedience.

Emma froze, but then walked over to the bed and laid down without another word. She may lay down, but there is no way she was going to fall asleep and take a nap.

Snow shook her head in frustration. She was losing her patience with Emma's defiant attitude, but she was starting to get a handle on how to get her to do what she wanted her to do. She watched as Emma stomped (like a four-year old) to the bed and laid down on the bed with her arms folded across her body. Snow sighed as she went to pick up Neal from the car seat to bring him over to the changing table. She changed him and then glanced over to Emma, who was staring at the ceiling with a scowl on her face.

She decided to just ignore Emma's attitude and feed Neal. Emma would probably fall asleep (or at least she hoped) in a little bit. She was tired and she really thought Emma was going to fall asleep on the way home, but Emma had managed to stay awake. She sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding her son while keeping an eye on her daughter.

After Neal finished eating, Snow rocked him to sleep and took a little extra time rocking him as she enjoyed the moment of being able to hold her baby in her arms. She hadn't been able to do this with Emma so she was cherishing every moment with this baby. She knew that every moment was precious because these were the precious moments that she had never got to experience with her daughter. She knew their value because she knew what it was like to never get to experience them so they were always bittersweet moments. She, however, would cherish them all. She looked over to Emma to see her eyes blink closed and then they would open, but after a few more minutes they closed and stayed closed.

Snow smiled softly now that both her babies were asleep. She looked over to the clock to see that it was 1:30 so Emma could sleep till 3 or 3:30, but no later. Snow contemplated putting her son back in the crib and going to clean up their art mess, but she was exhausted herself so she just continued to hold her baby in the rocking chair. She would leave the mess until later.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Snow jerked awake as she heard the phone ringing, thankfully, she hadn't woken Neal when she woke up. She carefully got up and put Neal in the crib before rushing to the phone to answer it.

"Hello." Snow said in a groggy voice.

_"Hey Snow, you sound tired. Are you okay?" David asked through phone. _

"Yeah, I just accidentally fell asleep. I made Emma take a nap and then I had fed Neal which practically put him to sleep after some rocking, but I ended up dozing off a little as well." Snow explained with a yawn.

_David chuckled. "You got Emma to take a nap...willingly?" _

"Ah no. I pretty much forced her. I told her she had to at least lay down, which didn't go over to well with her. I lost my patience with her and told her to go lay down in my best mom voice. It worked because she stomped over there and laid down, it took a little while longer till she actually fell asleep, but she did." Snow explained.

_"I'm impressed." David said with chuckle. _

"You should be." Snow teased.

_"Did you need something before? I'm sorry I couldn't talk right then, the accident was the biggest we had since Greg came into town." David explained._

"It's okay. I think your little munchkin was missing you. She was acting really weird at the diner." Snow said as she looked over at Emma who was sleeping soundly.

_"Aww. I missed my little munchkin too. How was she acting?" David asked feeling touched that his daughter missed him. He didn't like being away from her for so long. _

"Well extremely shy for one which I figured it was just because of being in public as her shrunken self?" Snow said, but it sounded more like a question.

_"That would make sense and if she was connecting more with her four-year old self, it could be because they are strangers and she was just scared." David offered as an explanation._

"Maybe. She was also acting really sad, but I thought that was because of you not being able to come. It just seemed like there was more to it that I couldn't quite pinpoint." Snow tried to explain.

_"I'm sure she is fine. She is just going through a lot with all the emotions of a four-year old that are probably conflicting with her 29-year-old self. I wouldn't worry about it." David assured his wife._

"Yeah you are probably right." Snow replied, but still felt worried.

_"Well I just wanted to let you know that it looks like a storm is going to be coming in tonight. It seemed to come out of nowhere so I am going to start to prepare for it, but I'm not sure how long it's going to take." David said in a tired voice. _

"How bad is the storm suppose to be?" Snow asked in a worried voice.

_"They are predicting it is going to be pretty bad. It's a severe thunderstorm with possible hail and strong winds. They are expecting it to start around 5 and then die down closer to 7:30/8, but later on tonight there looks like we will get another one. So I'm going to go down to the coast and make sure everyone knows about it so that they can take the precautions they need to." David explained. _

"Oh. Be careful while you are out there." Snow said with worry obvious in her voice.

_"I'll be fine, Snow. I'll try to make it home as soon as I can, but I may ended up having to go back out if there are accidents or other storm related issues." David admitted. _

"Ok. Are you okay though? You seem really tired." Snow asked softly with concern.

_"I am tired because of a little munchkin waking me up and keeping me up to tell bedtime stories, but I'm okay." David answered with a chuckle at the memory of his daughter the other night. _

"She made you tell a story?" Snow asked with a chuckle.

_"Yeah did I not tell you that?" David asked._

"No, I don't think you did." Snow said.

_"Well she did, but I think it was just to keep her up for a little while longer. She was definitely stalling." David laughed._

"Sounds like Emma." Snow said with a giggle.

_"Ok, well I probably should get started on getting ready for this storm. Take care of our munchkin and her little brother. I'll try to come home if I can." _

"I will. Stay safe Charming. I love you."

_"I love you too, Snow." _

Snow put the phone down and turned to look at the clock and it read 2:45. She had about 15 to 45 minutes before Emma would be up. She was hoping it would be 45 minutes. She was liking the peace from both Emma and Neal being asleep. She looked over to the art mess on the table and remembered the coloring pages Emma had been working on. She walked over and grabbed the book and flipped through the pages for the ones Emma had colored. The coloring book had never been used so Emma had been the only one who had colored in it so far. First, she found the Belle picture which was okay, she went out of the lines quite a few times because of her fine motor skills not being like they normally would be. She smiled as she saw the writing on the bottom of the page, written with a lot of care and patience, but was not a 29 year old's handwriting, but close to a four-year old's, 'Henry's step-grandmother.'

Snow chuckled, but then went on to the next picture, which was Cinderella. Again it was similar to a young kids coloring, but on the bottom it said, 'no relation, or at least not yet...'

Snow flipped through the book and found a coloring of Red Riding Hood and Granny, which was colored a little bit better, but there was a lot written on the page. Next to Red Riding Hood was an arrow with the writing, 'actually werewolf and godmother' and then next to Granny's picture which actually was the wolf, 'not a wolf, they totally got this story turned around and messed up, and godmother's granny?'

Snow came to the end of the book and knew she missed one because she saw Emma picked it from the beginning. She looked back through and found it. The one with Snow White and Prince Charming. She smiled as she read the little captions beside each of their characters. 'Mom, strong, confident woman who survived in the forest while being chased by black knights. Yet the sweetest, yet purest heart of anyone I have ever known. She is a hero with amazing skills in archery - saved me from a ogre!'

"Dad, a whole lot better than the character considering you hardly know anything about him in it, but he is loyal, kind, and super strong. Best swordsman I have ever seen and a hero. He saved my mom's life and he saved my life. Oh he claimed the phrase, "I will always find you." :)

Snow was crying at the little endearments that her daughter hadn't meant for anyone to see, but showed that she really cared for them and respected them. She couldn't help, but stare at the picture and really wished she could put it on the fridge. She resisted and finally shut the coloring book and started stacking all the coloring books keeping the two they were using on the top.

Snow looked down at the floor where crayons were everywhere and sighed at the mess, but then chuckled thinking of Emma's attempts at cleaning. She got down and started picking up the crayons.

After putting away all the crayons that she could find, she moved to clean off the table. It took longer than she expected to cleanup and when she checked the time it was already, 3:10. "_What are we going to eat for dinner?" _Snow thought as she walked to the kitchen to see what they're options were. She looked in the refrigerator and freezer for something Emma would like, yet something that would go with healthy vegetables. She found the perfect thing that Emma would love, but they could have vegetables with. Homemade chicken strips with potatoes and green beans. The chicken would have to thaw, but other than that it was a pretty simple meal to prepare. She set the chicken out on the counter to thaw before glancing at the clock again, 3:15. Fifteen minutes till she had to wake up Emma, which meant fifteen minutes of peace.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Unfortunately for Snow, her fifteen minutes was about to turn into just 10 minutes.

_Emma found herself standing on the sidewalk in front of Granny's looking across the street at her Dad. He was busy talking to somebody else. "Daddy!" Emma yelled to him, but he didn't hear her._

_She figured he couldn't hear her so she started to cross the street, not paying attention to the cars that started honking at her. The honking got her father's attention and he turns to glare at her. _

_She felt guilty all of a sudden because she was causing more trouble for him. She finished crossing over to her father, but he ignored her. He was mad at her still so she stopped a couple of feet from him. "Daddy." Emma cried quietly in a sad almost fearful voice. _

_"Quiet Emma!" Her Dad said harshly. _

_He had never spoken that way to her and it broke her heart. She waited patiently as he spoke to the man, which seemed to take forever and then it started raining softly. It was cold and then it started raining harder and harder, but she waited patiently._

_They stopped talking and Emma was so happy. He could take her home, but instead of turning to her he started walking in the other direction. "Daddy!" Emma cried out. _

_Her Dad turned to her and glared at her again before turning around and walking away._

_Emma wanted to run after him, but she was frozen. Her heart shattered as her father continued to walk away. "Don't leave me, daddy." _

_"Daddy! Please come back! Daddy!" Emma cried and cried as she reached out her hand for her father, but her father kept walking away. _

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mind Games Part 2

A/N: It's finally Friday! :) I'm so glad after working a 12 hour day yesterday! Plus we have 9 Days to Once! :) Anyway, Happy Friday and here's an update! :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Mind Games Part 2**

"Daddy!" Emma yelled as sat up with her hand reaching out. "Daddy!" Emma cried.

Snow had been sitting on the couch, but as soon she heard Emma cry out she ran to her daughter. "Hey, Emma! It's okay." Snow said as she sat on the bed taking Emma in her arms.

"Mommy...where's Daddy?" Emma cried into her Mom's shoulder.

"He's at work still." Snow replied with a frown. "Did you have a bad dream, honey?" Snow asked as Emma continued to cry.

Emma nodded. Snow didn't want Emma to wake up Neal so she picked up Emma in her arms and walked over to the couch. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Snow asked after she sat down on the couch and adjusted Emma in her lap.

Emma shook her head side to side and then buried her face in her mother's shoulder to cry more.

Snow grabbed the blanket off the couch and laid it over Emma. "I've got you, baby." Snow murmured as she rubbed her daughter's back and leaned back on the couch arm.

Snow was starting to think that her daughter would never stop crying when her crying subsided. "Emma, do you want me to try to call dad?" Snow asked softly.

"Yeah." Emma said quickly, but then started to regret it. What if he didn't want to talk to her again?

Snow picked up her phone from the coffee table and dialed her husband's number. The phone rang and rang until it came to his voicemail message so she left a message. "David, if you have time call me back. Emma wants to talk to you. Talk to you soon. Love you." Snow said before she hung up.

"I'm sorry, baby. He must be busy, but I'm sure as soon as he can he will call us back." Snow said softly.

Emma couldn't keep the cry from slipping from her lips. She knew he wouldn't call back because her mom told him that she wanted to talk to him not her mom. He didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to see her. It was just like her dream...he hated her.

"Emma, sweetie, don't cry. He will call back as soon as he can and he probably will be home in a couple of hours." Snow comforted her daughter; maybe calling David wasn't such a great idea.

Emma knew she needed to toughen-up and stop crying, but she couldn't seem to control it.

Snow tightened her grip on her daughter and kissed her on the top of her head. She started rubbing Emma's back again as she closed her eyes hoping David would call back soon. She didn't like Emma being so upset, especially when it was over something as simple as wanting to talk to her Dad or even see him.

After a few more moments of Emma crying, Snow decided to try to distract her daughter. "Let's watch some television." Snow said as she turned the tv on. There was an episode of Andy Griffith on that she knew Emma had watched before and enjoyed. Slowly, Emma took her head out of her mom's shoulder and turned her head towards the TV, but didn't let go of her Mom or move from her spot curled up with her Mom.

Snow looked down as she heard Emma giggle and was relieved that Emma was starting to feel a little better.

_'Goober, do it again!' _

_"Judy, Judy, Judy. Judy." _

Emma giggled again in her little kid's voice as she watched Gomer and Goober.

Snow smiled and kissed Emma's forehead as they continued to watch the scene.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

"Oh look at the time, I need to start dinner." Snow said as she looked at her phone, 4:45. David still hadn't called back and it didn't look like he would be back for a while especially if the storm started and created problems. "Do you want to watch more TV or help me?" Snow asked. Soon after they started watching Andy Griffith they saw that they were having an Andy Griffith marathon.

"I'll just watch more TV." Emma said and then turned to look at her Mom. "What are you making?"

"Chicken strips." Snow replied.

"That sounds good." Emma said as a grin before shifting off of her mom so that she could get up to make dinner.

"I figured you would approve." Snow said as she got up. "Are you going to be okay?" Snow asked as she lightly touched Emma's face.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine." Emma said, feeling more like her normal self.

"Ok, good." Snow said with a smile before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

"Green beans? Yuck!" Emma complained as her Mom put her plate in front of her.

"They aren't that bad and they are good for you." Snow argued.

"I don't care if they are good for me, I'm not eating them." Emma responded defiantly.

"If you want dessert you will." Snow replied with smirk.

Emma's eyes widen. "What's for dessert?" Emma asked.

"Eat your green beans and you will find out." Snow answered.

"Oh alright, but I'm not going to like it." Emma said with a frown.

Snow just shook her head at Emma's comment. Then she heard thunder outside which startled Emma and Neal. Neal started crying so Snow picked him up out of the bouncy seat. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a little thunder." Snow said as she held Neal.

Snow had noticed that it had been getting dark outside, but the thunder was a new development. She hadn't heard from David, but she had assumed he was busy. She would call him, but she didn't want to bother him, yet she was worried about him.

Emma looked to the door and then back at her Mom. "When is Dad coming home?"

"I don't know, honey. He was warning people about the storm that was coming and making preparations for it. He said he would get home as soon as he could." Snow said softly.

"Ok." Emma said trying to keep the sinking feeling in her gut from ruining her appetite and her mood. He wasn't coming home anytime soon and he hadn't even called them back.

Snow saw Emma's face fall as she told her what she knew. She really hoped David would call or come home soon. "If he could be here he would." Snow added.

"I know." Emma said quickly, so that her mom would get off her back about it. She didn't believe her though, because she was wrong he didn't want to be there.

"Are you going to eat those green beans?" Snow asked with a grin.

"I'll get dessert if I eat them?" Emma asked, but she wasn't hungry anymore. But she had to keep up the pretense that she was fine.

"Yes." Snow replied and then watched as Emma stabbed a green bean with her fork, examined it, and stuck it in her mouth. She made an over exaggerated disgusted look as she chewed and ate it.

"Gross. How can you like those things?" Emma complained with another face.

Snow rolled her eyes, but looked outside as it started to rain. She got up to look out the window and then went to get her phone to see if maybe David had called and she missed it. She didn't have any calls, but she did have a text message from him.

_Sorry, today has been ridiculous busy! I'm hoping to come home soon unless anything happens from the storm. It looks like it is starting now, make sure you guys stay safe. Love you. -David._

Snow sighed as she started to type back.

_It's okay. We just miss you. Stay safe. Hope to see you soon. Love you. -Snow._

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Emma managed to finish her food including the green beans. Snow got out the ice cream from the other night and made Emma a similar bowl of it that David made the night before for her.

Snow cleaned up the kitchen as Emma ate her ice cream in front of the TV as she watched more Andy Griffith.

The rest of the night went by as Emma later joined by Snow and baby Neal watch TV as the storm started to really get going. David, however, had not made it home.

"What happen?!" Emma yelled as the TV and all the lights went out at the same time. They could only see when the lightening lit up the sky. The storm was raging outside making plenty of noise from the wind, rain, and thunder.

"Electricity went out." Snow replied. "Ok, Emma, can you hold your brother while I go and get some candles and flashlights?"

"Mom, I can get them." Emma complained.

"Do you know where they are?" Snow asked skeptically.

"Well no." Emma answered.

"That's what I thought. Here hold your brother." Snow said as she handed Neal to Emma, making sure that she had him before standing up. " She was about to go when a little voice stopped her.

"Be careful, Mom." Emma said fearfully. For some reason, this storm was scaring her despite the adult in her that was saying it was fine and to just suck it up.

"I will, but I'll be right back." Snow assured her daughter, before heading across the room.

Emma couldn't help the fear that was starting to take root as she heard her Mom walk away. She really wished her Dad would come home then she would feel safe, but he hadn't called or came home and it was already 7:50. Her mom kept making excuses up for him, but she knew the real reason for his absence.

Another loud crash of thunder startled Emma and Neal causing a cry to slip from Emma's mouth and Neal to start to fuss in her arms.

Snow heard Neal crying so she hurried up and found the candles and the two flashlights she had. She set a candle down the table and lit it before heading over to the living room to light the next candle to put on the coffee table. "There we go."

Snow turned to take Neal from Emma, but noticed that Emma had been crying. She took Neal from her arms and sat next to her putting her spare arm around her. "It's okay now. We are safe." Snow murmured to Neal, but also to Emma.

"When's Dad coming home?" Emma asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm not sure, honey. Hopefully soon." Snow murmured to her daughter, holding her a little tighter.

There was a moment of silence before Snow decided they need to do something and she had the perfect solution to their problems. "Once upon a time there was a princess on the run from an Evil Queen, which just happened to be her step-mother when the princess robbed a certain carriage. The princess figured it was a just one of the Queen's carriages, but to her surprise it wasn't her carriage. The princess jumped on the carriage and stole a pouch of jewels before taking a horse to escape from these royals. However, the prince came after the princess and tackled her to the ground. He was about to hit the princess when he said, 'you're a girl.' The princess answered, 'woman' and hit him with a rock. The princess got away as the prince yelled 'You can't hide from me. Wherever you are, I will find you.' The princess remembers looking back and smiling at the charming prince before riding off. This although it seemed like the end of their story was in fact just the beginning of their story." Snow finished with a small smile at the memory.

"Don't stop there!" Emma spoke up from beside her.

"We will have to continued it later because you my dear have to get to bed." Snow replied with a chuckle at Emma's eagerness.

"But, no. It's not even...well I'm not sure what time it is, but it's definitely not time to go to bed." Emma complained.

"Emma, do you remember what I told you when it was time for a nap? That there are some things your four-year-old body needs that your 29-year-old body didn't need. Well this is one of those things, an earlier bed time." Snow finished.

"What time is it?" Emma asked slowly because if it was before 10 she wasn't going to bed.

Snow found her phone. "8:15."

"I'm not going to bed!" Emma shouted.

"Emma, lower your voice. You are going to bed. Let's go." Snow said standing up with Neal and walking over to his crib to lay him down. The storm had calmed down a considerable amount since just a little while ago.

Emma, however, didn't get up from the couch instead she stayed on the couch with her arms crossed, only the light from the candle showing the scowl on her face. She wasn't going to bed at 8:15 that was just wrong. Plus her dad wasn't even home yet. She looked to the door hoping he would come through it, but he didn't.

Snow settled Neal and then walked back over to Emma. "Emma, come on let's go get your pajamas on and get you into bed." Snow said softly.

"NO!" Emma yelled at her mother. She wasn't sure if it was going to bed early or not getting to see her father that was making her more upset.

"Emma, I'm trying really hard not to lose my patience with you, but if you continue to yell at me you_ will _regret it. Now, let's go." Snow said sternly as she took Emma's hand.

Emma heard the warning and stood up to let her Mom led her through the dark loft. She knew when to stop bothering her mom, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make this hard for her Mom.

Snow took the candle with them as they walked up to the loft. She set it on the bedside table once they got in the room. She let go of Emma's hand and lit the candle that was on her bedside table. David had made sure that everyone had a candle by their bed just in case they had a nightmare. He always told them that the candle kept the nightmares away. She smiled as she lit the candle as she thought of the day that he told her that everyone needed a candle by their bed.

"Ok, let's get you changed." Snow said as she grabbed the pajamas that she had laid on the bed for Emma.

"No." Emma replied stubbornly.

"Emma, that wasn't a question." Snow said softly before starting to help Emma out of her clothes, but Emma wasn't helping her at all. "Emma we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you, but it's going to happen." Snow said with a sigh.

Emma was pushing it and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She kept giving her Mom a hard time, but her mother managed to get her undressed and dressed without her help.

After getting Emma to brush her teeth as well, Snow pulled the covers back and just picked Emma up and put her in the bed much to Emma's surprise. Snow pulled the covers up and then tucked them around her before sitting on the side of the bed. "Emma, soon you will be back to your normal self and be able to do everything you did before, but for now you are just going to have to deal with earlier bedtimes and naps." Snow said softly before kissing her daughter's forehead. "Do you want to hear a little more of the story?" Snow asked.

"No." Emma replied as she turned away from her Mom, but then felt bad for treating her Mom like that so she turned back. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so mean, but I guess I'm tired." Emma tried to explain.

"Oh Emma, it's okay. I know this is hard on you. I love you." Snow replied.

"I love you too, Mom." Emma said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Emma." Snow said as she kissed Emma's forehead again.

"Night, Mom." Emma said as she closed her eyes.

Snow smiled and left the room with the candle she came with leaving the one by Emma's bed lit.

Emma opened her eyes again when she knew her Mom had left. She would stay awake and listen for her Dad to come home. He had to come home soon. Maybe he had just been waiting for her to be in bed before he came home and now that she was he would come home. Emma couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she came to that conclusion. She missed her Dad, yet he wanted nothing to do with her.

She cried herself to sleep, not even realizing it when she fell asleep not long after she decided to stay up.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Stormy Skies

Note: Hey! David's coming home! Henry is with Regina and at some point I will get to adding him in, just haven't yet! Also as you can see, it seems as if Emma's 4 year old self is taking more control as the time goes by so we will see if that effects her at all. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Stormy Skies **

Snow had been sitting on the couch since she had put Emma to bed, waiting for her husband to get home. The electricity had been out for a little over an hour, but the candles and flashlights had been helping. She was just about getting worried about the stuff in the refrigerator.

As the time ticked by Snow continued to get more and more worried about her husband. He had been working for over 12 hours and although, the storm had died down he might have been out in it. What if he had gotten hurt out there and that's why he wasn't home yet? She had tried to call him on his cell and the station, but the power seemed to be out at the station and his phone must have died. She even tried to call Emma's cell, but that most have died a while ago considering Emma had the chance to charge for the last two nights or so.

Snow was startled when the door opened and her soaked husband came into the loft. She ran over to him and hugged him surprising him as she did.

"Hey Snow, you are going to get wet." David chuckled.

"I was worried about you!" Snow replied seriously.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine." David said softly as he held his wife to him. "Is Emma in bed already?"

"Yeah, I put her to bed about an hour ago. She didn't go willingly, but then again it's Emma." Snow said with a chuckle.

"Oh I can just imagine how that went over. So the power went out here too?" David said with a grimace as she saw the two candles lit in the room.

"Yeah at about 8 it went out. So when is the storm suppose to start again?" Snow asked.

"They are saying between eleven and midnight. It is suppose to last to three or four in the morning, but they aren't sure exactly." David replied.

"Well you better get out of your wet clothes before you get sick." Snow ordered with a concerned look.

"Yes ma'am." David teased.

Snow narrowed her eyes at her husband as he started to walk to his room for a change of clothes.

David quickly changed before heading back out to his wife and kissing her. "I'm going to go check on our little munchkin and I'll be right back." David said softly and then walked upstairs.

David quietly entered the room to see the candle lit by her bed and his daughter sleeping soundly. As got closer, he saw tear streaks on her cheeks and wondered why she had been crying. He gently touched her cheek with his fingers. He had missed her. He had missed the little version of Emma, but he also missed the adult version of Emma as well. She normally would have been working beside him all day. He loved being able to work with her and he sorely missed her throughout the day. He hated that she had missed him as well and he would have loved to talk to her on the phone, but by the time he got the chance his phone had died and then when he had gotten back to the station the power went out. He kissed his daughter softly on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, munchkin. I love you." David whispered and then blew out the candle before heading back downstairs.

He was exhausted from his day and really just wanted to go to bed as well. As he walked down the stairs Snow looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. "Oh David did you eat anything for dinner?" Snow asked in a worried voice, she began to wonder if he had eaten anything since breakfast.

"No, I didn't get the chance." David replied with a grin, knowing what his wife was going to do next.

"I'll get you something." Snow said as she went to the kitchen.

"Snow, it's okay. The electricity is out anyway." David said as he walked into his room to sit on the bed as he hooked his phone up to be charged.

"I'll find something. You need to eat. Did you eat lunch?" Snow asked.

David hesitated. "No." David said with a grimace.

"David! You can't just go that long without eating." Snow started to ramble as she found something for her husband to eat.

Snow managed to get a sandwich with some grapes for her husband. She set it on the counter. "David, it's ready." Snow told her husband, when he didn't respond she went into their room to see her husband had laid down on top of the covers and fallen asleep. Snow smiled and kissed her husband's forehead before going to put the food back. She too got ready for bed and went back to her husband. "David." Snow shook David's shoulder.

David opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep. "Sorry, Snow." David mumbled.

"It's okay, why don't you get under the covers?" Snow suggested before getting in on her side of the bed.

David did and then reached over for his wife. She snuggled up with him and soon they were both asleep after a very long day.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

_They stopped talking and Emma was so happy. He could take her home, but instead of turning to her he started walking in the other direction. "Daddy!" Emma cried out. _

_Her Dad turned to her and glared at her again before turning around and walking away._

_Emma wanted to run after him, but she was frozen. Her heart shattered as her father continued to walk away. "Don't leave me, Daddy." _

_"Daddy! Please come back! Daddy!" Emma cried and cried as she reached out her hand for her father, but her father kept walking away. _

_"Daddy!" Emma cried. "Don't leave me, please I'll be good!" Emma cried, but her father didn't turn back to her. He only kept going. _

"Daddy!" Emma cried out in her sleep. "Daddy!"

The sounds of the storm outside muffled her cry and she sat up suddenly with the word "daddy" coming out as a strangled cry, then got out of bed. Her dad had to be home by now. She needed him.

She went downstairs not as quietly as she normally would have because of the noisy storm outside. She peeked into her parents' room to see her parents sleeping. They hadn't heard her scream and yell out his name. She felt alone.

She was going to go to him, but then she froze thinking of how he hadn't wanted to see her or talk to her all day. He wouldn't appreciate it if she woke him up in the middle of the night.

Her heart dropped to her stomach as tears streamed down her face and she slowly backed out of the room. He didn't want her. He hated her. She turned quickly and went to the door. She would do what she had always done: run. Run away.

She looked up to see both locks locked and out of her reach. That wasn't going to stop her she dragged a chair across the floor to the door. The storm covered the sound thankfully. She got up on the chair and managed to unlock both locks.

Emma got down to move the chair slightly out of the way so she could slip out of the door, not even bothering to shut the door she ran down the stairs and out into the storm. She couldn't stay here, she was going to her apartment.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

David woke up to a pitch-dark apartment with the storm filling the silence of the room. He wasn't sure what woke him so he quickly scanned the dark apartment, but as he looked in the direction of the door, he could see a light shining. He got out of bed to check it out just in case it was Emma out of bed again.

The door was open. He was pretty sure that he shut the door and locked both locks before he went to bed. As he got closer, he saw a chair had been pushed up near the door.

_Emma. _David thought as he rushed to Snow. "Snow, wake up. I think Emma left!" David yelled as he shook Snow shoulder.

"What?!" Snow said as she shot up in bed after hearing the panic in her husband's voice.

"The door was opened and chair was pushed up against it to get to the locks. Can you check upstairs to see if she really did leave? I'm going out to look for her." David said as he put his shoes on.

"I'm coming with you." Snow said as she got up.

"No, stay with Neal. I'll find her and bring her back." David assured his wife.

"Ok." Snow replied, feeling bad she forgot about Neal in her worry for Emma.

She ran up the stairs to check Emma's room as David put on his coat and got a flashlight.

Snow came down quickly, "you're right, she isn't in there. She didn't bring her coat or her shoes either!" Snow worried.

"It will be okay." David said as he rushed out the door.

It was hard to see anything once David got outside. "EMMA!" David yelled, his voice being drowned out by the wind, rain, and thunder.

"Where did she go...in the middle of the night?" David asked himself as panic and worry continued to plague him as he didn't find Emma anywhere near the apartment building.

He was worried for her. How long had she been out here in this? Without shoes, without a coat in this storm. It was so dangerous and she is so little. Where could she be?

After another five minutes of searching David turned around and went the opposite direction. He passed by the apartment building and scanned the yard with his flashlight as he did, but he didn't see any sign of his daughter.

So he kept going fear seizing his heart as he feared for his daughter's safety. What if he couldn't find her? What if she was hurt and he passed her by?

It was pouring and he was freezing with a coat and shoes on, but she had neither.

He was about to go find a place to call for help from the dwarfs with he saw a drenched little blonde headed girl clad in her blue pajamas without shoes or a coat. "EMMA!" David yelled as he ran towards her. "What are you doing out her?" David asked as he closed the distance between them.

"I'm running away!" Emma yelled. She was shaking from the cold. At some point during her journey back to her place, she had got turned around and lost because of the storm.

David stopped on the sidewalk a few feet from his daughter as he heard her words and then saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you hate me!" Emma yelled as tears mixed with the rain on her face.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you." David said in shock. He knew from Snow that Emma had missed him, but didn't realize Emma thought he hated her.

"Yes you do. You kept making excuses so you wouldn't have to see me or talk to me. You hate me. So I'm going back to my apartment!" Emma shouted in a broken voice as she cried and then turned to walk away.

"Emma, you're going the wrong way." David said softly.

Emma turned and went the other way, which was still the wrong direction and she started to walk into the road.

David's heart seized up as a car's headlights came out of nowhere driving straight for Emma. Without another thought, David ran into the street sweeping Emma up in his arms and running to the other of the street just in time. A moment later, Emma would have been hit by the car.

"Are you okay, baby?" David asked as he found his voice, but kept Emma in his arms.

"Let me go!" Emma said as tears kept streamed down her face.

"Can't do that. We are going home." David said, but she was struggling against his hold on her. She however was not a match for him. "Emma, stop." David said sternly, which to his surprise stopped Emma. "I don't hate you. Do you remember what I told you before I left yesterday?" David asked. When he didn't receive an answer he continued. "I told you that I loved you. How did you go from that to thinking I hated you? I love you and that will never change." David explained as he started to walk back across the road.

"But...you were mad at me." Emma said after a moment.

"I was frustrated, but I heard that you turned it around from your mom. I wanted to see you for lunch, but there was accident and then storm came out of nowhere." David said as he set her down on her feet. he took his coat off and wrapped it around Emma before picking her up again. She was shaking from the cold and he was worried she was going to get sick.

"You love me?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Of course, I do." David replied sincerely.

Emma couldn't control the tears anymore and she started to sob as she clung to her dad. She had been scared because she has gotten turned around in the rain and because she was freezing.

"It's okay, Emma. Lets get you home." David said in relief that Emma at least believed him. Her little four-year old mind had twisted everything out of proportion.

He started the trek back to the apartment as he held Emma to his chest, wrapped up in his coat. She was freezing and shaking from the cold. After awhile her tears stopped and she just clung to him as best she could. She seemed like she was exhausted after the fight went out of her, which left her limp against him.

It took them another 15 minutes to make it back to their apartment building because of the storm. Thankfully, he knew the town like the back of his hand so he could make his way back in the downpour.

They made it inside the building and David rushed up the stairs still holding a sopping wet Emma. He opened the door and Snow rushed over to them.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked frantically.

"Yes, just freezing and wet." David replied as he came and shut the door.

"Get her wet clothes off, I'll get a couple of towels." Snow instructed as she ran to the bathroom.

David sat down at the table with Emma still in his arms. He took his coat from Emma and then started to take off her soaked pajamas.

Snow came back with towels as David finished getting her wet clothes off. Snow wrapped a towel around Emma as David continued to hold her. "I'm going to go get her something to wear." Snow said as she went to their room to look for something Emma could wear for the rest of the night. She settled on getting one of David's shirts and some new underwear for Emma to wear.

She came back to Emma with one of David's flannel shirts that he hardly wore over her arm. She saw David smile as she came back with one of his shirts to put on Emma.

"David you need to get out of your wet clothes too. I'll get her dressed." Snow said worried that she would soon have a sick daughter and husband.

"Okay." David said as he started to hand the towel clad Emma to Snow, but then Emma clung to him.

"No, don't leave me!" Emma cried.

"Emma I'm not leaving, just getting some dry clothes on then I'll be right back over." David explained as he rubbed Emma's back.

"Ok." Emma trembled as she let herself be passed to her mom.

David heard the uncertain in her voice and his heart broke. He kissed her forehead before heading to his room.

Emma watched as her Dad got his clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Emma started to cry silently when she couldn't see her Dad anymore.

"He will be back Emma. Let's get you dressed." Snow assured her daughter with a sad smile. She knew that Emma needed her Dad right now.

She finished drying Emma off and wrapped her hair up in the towel so her hair didn't drip. She helped Emma put on the clothes. David's shirt went down to her knees and was too big, but it would keep her warm.

David came out and grabbed a blanket from off the chair in the living room before coming over to his wife and daughter.

"Daddy." Emma cried.

He wrapped the blanket around Emma before picking Emma up from Snow's arms when Emma looked up at him with pleading eyes. He kissed her forehead as he held her to him.

"We better get her in her bed." Snow said as she felt Emma's head.

"No! I don't want to be alone." Emma cried out.

"Why don't we just have her sleep with us?" David whispered to Snow.

Snow nodded.

"Would you rather sleep with us?" David asked Emma.

Emma nodded her head as she looked up to him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was exhausted and at the end of her rope.

David smiled and walked over to their bed. Snow went ahead and pulled the covers down.

David tried to put Emma down in the middle, but she wouldn't let go of him. He glanced at Snow before he just laid down with Emma in his arms and then moved her so she was in the middle, but still by his side. Snow pulled the covers up over them both. Snow grabbed another blanket and spread it out over the bed before getting in under the covers as well. Emma was latched on to her father and she didn't look like she would ever let go.

"I've got you, munchkin. It's okay." David murmured softly to his daughter who was snuggled between his wife and himself, both of their arms around her.

"Daddy, don't leave me." Emma said, feeling like if she closed her eyes he would leave her.

"Emma, why would I leave you? I'll be here all night for you." David comforted his daughter and then put a kiss to her forehead.

There was a clash of lightning outside and Emma snuggled closer to him as another cry slipped her lips.

"Emma, honey. It's just the storm. You are safe with Mommy and Daddy." David murmured to his daughter. He was, however, beginning to get concerned that Emma was acting more like the four-year old than her adult self.

"Ok." Emma mumbled as she let her eyes close, but didn't let go of her Dad.

"Sweet dreams, munchkin. I love you." David whispered.

"Goodnight, Emma. I love you." Snow added as she kissed Emma's forehead and rubbed her back.

The family drifted asleep as the storm continued to rage on, but for them the storm had just ended and their family was safe and sound.

**Please Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: A Start of a Long Day

**Chapter 13: A Start of a Long Day**

Snow wasn't sure what woke her up, but her daughter and her husband were sleeping soundly. She looked over the apartment to see a light on in the living room and the TV was on making it sound like someone was whispering. The electricity came back on at some point during the night. She looked back over to her daughter who was laying in her husband's arms. Her husband was lying on his side with Emma right up next to him on his chest. She looked over at the clock that was blinking 12:13. The power just turned on not long ago. She decided to get up and turn the TV off then find out what time it really was.

Snow found her phone and saw that it was 5:43. She went back to bed and snuggled in the covers. She gently ran her fingers though Emma's hair, but then went back to feel her forehead. She definitely had a fever from her little excursion last night. "Oh Emma." Snow whispered.

"David." Snow said as she shook his shoulder to wake him. "David." Snow said again when he didn't wake up.

After Snow shook his shoulder again. David blinked his eyes open to see his wife's concerned face. "What's wrong, love?" David asked in rough voice.

"Emma is burning up." Snow replied with worry.

David instantly became worried and looked down at his daughter. He gently moved Emma from his chest so that she was on her back and felt her forehead. "She is."

"I'm going to go get the thermometer and some medicine. I'll be right back." Snow told David as she got out of bed again.

David nodded before reaching over and grabbing his phone to see what the time was. _No wonder I'm still tired, it's not even 6 yet. _David thought as he looked back to his sick daughter and felt her head again. He couldn't help feel like this was his fault, if he hadn't have been gone all day or if he had at least called she wouldn't have felt the way she did and ran out into the storm. He saw Snow coming back and started to wake Emma. "Emma, sweetie, you need to wake up." David said softly as he rubbed Emma's arm.

Snow came over with the thermometer, medicine, and water. She set the medicine and water on the bedside table before sitting back on the bed.

Emma opened her eyes slowly. "No, tired." Emma mumbled before closing her eyes again.

"Emma, sweetie. You can go back to sleep in a few minutes after we take your temperature and get some medicine in you." Snow replied.

Emma opened her eyes again to look at her parents. "But I don't need...I'm not sick." Emma mumbled in confusion.

"You have a fever, baby. Open your mouth for your mom." David said softly.

Emma frowned.

Snow put the thermometer in front of Emma's mouth, but Emma didn't open her mouth.

"Emma." David scolded gently.

Emma knew that tone of his voice and reluctantly opened her mouth for her mom to put the thermometer in it. She closed her eyes again not being able to keep them open.

Snow and David exchanged a look of worry as they waited for the thermometer to beep. David gently swept his hand over Emma's forehead as they waited and Emma looked at him with her feverish eyes. Emma then closed her eyes again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The thermometer went off and Emma made a weak grab for it, but David took it out first.

He looked at it then handed it to Snow so she could look at it. It was 101.5.

Emma looked from parent to parent trying to figure out what it was since they didn't say it out loud. "What was it?" Emma asked in a groggy voice, once her curiosity got the better of her.

"It's a fever, honey." David replied.

Emma frowned at that answer because he totally avoided it.

"Okay, Emma. Drink this." Snow said as she handed Emma the medicine cup.

"Oh not that stuff again." Emma complained.

"Yes that stuff. Come on, I'll help you sit up." David helped Emma sit up by letting her lean against his chest.

"I don't need it." Emma said stubbornly.

"Emma, drink it." David said sternly.

Emma rolled her eyes, which her father didn't see, but unfortunately her mother did see her.

"Emma." Snow scolded.

David took the medicine cup from Snow with the intention of putting it to Emma's lips. "I can either feed this to you or you can take the cup and drink it yourself." David warned.

Emma's eyes widen and she took the cup from her father and drank it. Snow handed her the water and took the empty medicine cup.

Emma drank some of the water to get rid of the grape medicine taste. "So gross." Emma complained.

"Ok, Munchkin. You need to get back to sleep." David said as he laid her back down.

"Good. I'm so tired." Emma replied as she closed her eyes.

Snow smiled, "then sleep, honey."

Emma drifted off to sleep quickly.

"Well I probably should get up." David said in a tired voice as he pulled the blanket up to Emma's chin.

"Oh no you don't." Snow replied as she wiped the thermometer with an alcohol swab. "You are sick too." Snow added as she handed him the thermometer with a smirk.

"Snow, I'm fine. Just a little tired." David argued.

"Just put the thermometer in your mouth." Snow said as she shook her head.

David rolled his eyes before putting the thermometer in his mouth. Snow took Emma's cup back to the kitchen and came back to the room with another glass of water along with some adult medicine. The thermometer beeped and David took it out to glance at it, but Snow snatched from his hand.

"102.5. Higher than Emma's." Snow commented. "Here take these." Snow gave David the medicine and water.

"How'd you know?" David asked before taking the medicine.

"Because I know you. Now follow your daughter's example and go back to sleep." Snow replied.

"Yes, sir." David said with smirk as he saluted his wife.

"You are worse than Emma." Snow chuckled quietly.

David laid down again and Emma snuggled up to him. "You're sick too?" Emma asked as she blinked her eyes open.

"I guess so." David replied as he put his arm around his daughter. "But you, my daughter, need to go back to sleep."

"Well so do you and you're not sleeping." Emma said.

"That's because you are talking to me." David replied with a grin.

"Hey, both of you need to stop talking and close your eyes." Snow said in a stern voice.

"Better listen to her. She's doing her mom look and voice." Emma whispered to her Dad before closing her eyes.

David smiled softly and then kissed Emma's forehead before closing his eyes as well.

_A newborn baby, a sick 4 year old/29 year old daughter, and a sick husband. This was going to be a long day. _Snow thought as she laid down too to get a little more sleep before Neal woke up.

"Snow." David whispered after a moment.

Snow looked over at David with a questioning look.

"I am worried about Emma." David whispered as he glanced at Emma.

"Because she is sick?" Snow asked in confusion.

"Well yes, but I worried because she is acting more and more like a four-year old than a 29-year-old." David said softly.

"Oh you have noticed that too?" Snow said with a grimace. She had at first just thought it was just normal for her to have some four-year old tendencies, but as the time went by it seemed she was exhibiting more and more four-year old tendencies, yet she still had some of the mindset of her adult self.

"Yeah, at first I just thought that it was just because she was tired and emotional, but I don't know Snow. I'm beginning to wonder if this is affecting her. What if she loses her self, her adult self? How will she be able to change herself back?" David asked as he looked at Emma sleeping.

"I know what you mean, but she hasn't lost herself yet and its only been a day and half since she shrunk herself. I am sure she will be okay for a while longer, but to be safe we might want to ask Rumple. Did you happen to talk to him yesterday?" Snow asked.

"I didn't get the chance. Maybe I should go and talk to him now." David said seriously as he was about to get up again.

"David, you can't right now. You're sick, remember?" Snow said softly.

"This is more important than that, Snow." David said seriously.

"It is important, but it can wait a little while longer. She is still our Emma and I doubt anything will happen in the next day or two. We will just watch her and make sure she isn't changing too much into her four-year old self. We will talk to Rumple later." Snow said.

"Okay, but as soon as I'm better I am going to talk to him." David said as he relaxed a little more.

"Okay." Snow said with a small smile. "Now, sleep. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." Snow added.

David chuckled, but soon fell asleep.

Snow shook her head at her husband's determination and worry. She was more worried than she let on and she wasn't telling her husband, but sometime during the day she was going to visit Rumple herself. She didn't plan on telling Charming that or else he would try to stop her or go with her and he needed to stay in bed with their sick daughter. No, she wouldn't tell him until after her visit. Snow relaxed with the knowledge that she would talk to Rumple later about Emma and soon fell asleep as well.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

_Emma watched as he walked to away without a second glance in her direction. "Daddy! Don't leave me!" _

_An evil laugh came from behind her, but she couldn't look back because she couldn't take her eyes off the retreating back of her father. "He doesn't want you. He never has. Neither did your mother." Man said as he came around to stand in front of Emma, blocking her view. _

_Emma recognized the man instantly and turned to run in the direction of her father, but the man grabbed her instead. "Daddy, help! Daddy!" Emma screamed, but nobody came to her rescue not even her father. _

_"I told you Emma. No one has ever wanted you." The man said with another chuckle as he started to take her away. _

_"Daddy!" Emma cried as the man that she feared took her further and further from her father. _

"Daddy!" Emma cried in her sleep as she tossed and turned in the bed. "Daddy!"

"Emma, sweetie, you are dreaming." Snow said as she nudged her husband awake. When he was sick, he tended to sleep like a rock. "David! Wake up."

"Daddy!" Emma cried as she started to wake up, but clearly wasn't all there because she was frantically moving around with crazed filled eyes.

David slowly woke up after his wife trying to wake him and his daughter yelling 'Daddy.' "What's going on?" David asked groggily as his wife was trying to keep Emma still.

"Another nightmare, but she wants you." Snow said quickly.

"Emma, honey, I'm right here." David said as he sat up and helped Snow settled her down.

"He's going to take me! Don't let him take me! Daddy, please!" Emma yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Emma, no one is taking you." David murmured as he took Emma into his arms. "I won't let anyone take you. You are safe with us." David added.

David's words finally got to her and she started to settle down. "It's okay, you're safe." David murmured as he held his daughter tightly to his chest.

Emma's breathing slowed and her heart rate returned to normal as her parents murmured words of comfort and love to her. As Emma came back to reality, she realized she had woken her parents up and she felt bad about it. "Sorry." Emma murmured which came out a bit hoarse from her yelling.

"It's okay, Emma. Did you have a bad dream?" Snow asked as she felt Emma's head as she brushed Emma's hair out of her face.

"Yeah." Emma reluctantly admitted.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" David asked softly.

Emma looked up at her Dad hesitantly. "No." Emma mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure? It might help." Snow suggested softly.

Emma thought about it, but didn't want to talk about the man in her dream. "I just want to sleep." Emma responded.

"Ok, but Emma was it the same dream as before?" Snow asked.

"Sort of." Emma answered with a sad look on her face.

David exchanged a look with his wife wondering if she knew what it was about it, but she shook her head no. When Emma didn't continue they knew she wasn't going to tell them about her dreams. "Ok, sweetie, you can sleep." David said softly as tried to lay her back on the bed, but Emma latched on to him. "What's wrong, Emma?" David asked with a worried look as he brought Emma back to him.

"I just...you aren't leaving are you?" Emma asked fearfully.

"No, I'm not leaving." David reassured his daughter.

"That's right. Remember, he is sick too." Snow said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Emma remembered.

"It looks like we were both out in the rain a little too much yesterday." David explained as he touched the tip of Emma's nose with his finger.

"Sorry." Emma said realizing it was her fault that her father was sick.

"Well you shouldn't have ran away in the middle of the night and in the middle of a storm, but don't go blaming yourself for me being sick. I was in the rain a lot yesterday before I went out looking for you." David replied firmly.

"Ok." Emma said quietly.

David laid down again and adjusted Emma to his side. "Ok, little munchkin let's get some more sleep before your mother yells at us." David said with a mischievous grin at his wife.

Snow just gave her husband a glare before adjusting the blankets over them. She then reached over to kiss Emma's forehead and then her husband's forehead. Before going back to the kitchen. She had gotten up an hour ago to start going through the fridge because of the power being out for so long. She wanted to get all the spoiled food out before going to the store to get groceries. She had almost been done when Emma had started yelling from the room.

Snow finished working on the refrigerator and took the trash out before heading back in to her room to check on her patients. Emma was snuggled up next to David with her arm laying lightly over David and her head resting on his chest. She was sound asleep already. Snow felt her forehead and found it still hot to the touch. She then turned to look at her husband and felt his forehead, which was just as warm if not warmer. He opened his eyes as she did.

"Hey, David. I'm going to run to the store for some groceries, the power was out too long last night. Will you two be okay without me for a little bit? I'm taking Neal with me." Snow whispered to her husband. Not telling him that she was planning a little trip to Gold's shop to talk about Emma, but he didn't need to know that just yet.

"Yes we will be fine." David said with a smile at his wife.

"Stay in bed and rest." Snow ordered.

"Of course, would I ever go against your wishes?" David whispered back with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, you would. I happen to know what you are like when you're sick. I just hope you set a good example for your daughter and stay in bed." Snow replied.

"I'll stay in bed, even though I don't think it is strictly necessary." David whispered with a smile.

"You better, because if you don't stay in bed, she won't either." Snow said. "If you need anything call me, but we should be back in an hour." Snow added.

"Ok, we will be fine." David responded.

Snow looked worried despite her husband's reassurance. "Ok. Just get some sleep."

"I will, now go." David said with a smile.

Snow rolled his eyes before heading to get ready to go. A couple of minutes later Snow left the apartment for the grocery store and Gold's shop.

As soon as the door closed, Emma started to get out of bed.

"Uh where do you think you are going?" David asked in stern voice as he caught her hand. "Get back over here." David added.

"But, come on." Emma pleaded, but didn't come back over.

"Emma, now." David replied firmly.

Emma gulped and went back over to where she was.

"I thought you were tired?" David asked with a chuckle.

"I was, but I'm not anymore." Emma replied in a whiny voice.

"Do you not want to sleep because of your nightmare?" David asked.

Emma hesitated not wanting to lie to her Dad, but she also didn't want to talk about her nightmare.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." David said after a moment of silence from Emma. "Emma, I'll be right here with you. You need to sleep to get better. Where were you planning on going anyway?" David asked.

"To the couch to watch TV." Emma replied with a smile, hoping her Dad would make an exception. She heard her Mom and Dad talking before her Mom left for the grocery store and she heard that her Dad didn't particularly like being a good patient.

David sighed. "Ok, we can go to the couch and watch some TV, but when we hear your mother coming we will have to make a run for it." David said.

"I'm good at that." Emma said with a huge grin.

"I'm sure you are." David said with a chuckle before getting out of bed. "Ok, munchkin, come here."

"I can walk over there on my own." Emma grumbled as she sat on the bed with her little arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Either I'm going to carry you or you can stay in bed. It's your choice." David said as he crossed his arms. She looked so cute in his flannel shirt with that grumpy look on her face.

Emma looked from her father to the couch trying to figure if she could make a run for it.

"You wouldn't be able to get past me." David said.

"What? How'd you know?" Emma said in a stunned voice as she looked up at her Dad.

David gave Emma a look that clearly said, 'seriously.' "I'm your Dad, I know you." David replied. "Now, we are wasting time. Are you going to watch TV or stay in bed?"

Emma sighed. "Watch TV." Emma said before standing up on the bed, which gave her an idea. So she started to jump on the bed, but David swept her off the bed before her fourth jump in.

"Emma." David scolded as he held his daughter in his arms.

"What? I didn't realize how much fun it is to jump on beds until yesterday." Emma replied without shame.

"You were jumping on beds yesterday?" David asked with a bewildered look, but he was also concerned that little Emma was taking over big Emma.

"Yeah...Mom didn't really like it very much." Emma replied with a grimace.

"Oh she caught you?" David asked with a grin. He couldn't help, but smile at Emma no matter what age she was. She was so cute and adorable.

"Twice." Emma replied seriously.

David laughed at Emma's response as he walked over to the couch. "What else did you do yesterday?" David asked curiously as he set Emma down on the couch and handed her the remote before grabbing a blanket for her.

"Colored, watched an Andy Griffith marathon, ate lunch with Ruby, oh and mom made me take a nap which was so not necessary." Emma explained.

David smiled knowing it was totally necessary, but he wasn't planning on arguing with his daughter. He sat down on the couch next to Emma and put the blanket over her. "What did you color?" David asked.

"A coloring book." Emma responded, but was starting to not feel the greatest again. Jumping on the bed kind of wore her out.

"Are you feeling okay, Em?" David asked as he felt Emma's forehead from behind her. "Maybe I should get you back to bed."

"No. Please no. I can rest here." Emma pleaded.

"Emma." David started. "Okay, but you need to lay down." David said after a moment.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma said as she laid down putting her head on the pillow that David put on his lap.

"Your welcome, but if your Mom catches us, she is going to kill us both." David said seriously.

Emma giggled. "You mean she'll kill you?" Emma said as flipped through the channels.

"Oh you don't think you will get in trouble?" David asked as he started to run his fingers through Emma's hair.

"Nope." Emma said with a grin as she looked up at her Dad. "She'll blame you, plus I'm laying down and you aren't so if we get caught at least I'm resting." Emma replied before turning back to the TV.

David shook his head at his daughter's logic, which was probably very close to the truth. Emma flipped the channels, but stopped when she found one of the shows she had been watching with Neal.

"Oh not this one again. So idiotic." Emma complained when she saw the vegetable kids show.

"What?" David asked.

"I was watching TV with Neal yesterday and I found this show. They dress up as vegetables. If anything it makes me want to eat vegetable less not more." Emma explained before changing the channel.

David shook his head, but he wasn't feeling the greatest so he leaned his head on his hand. His head felt rather heavy and his throat was starting to hurt. He closed his eyes as they started to feel heavier.

Emma finally found something she could actually watch, but after a little while she found herself getting tired without talking to her Dad. She was starting to wonder if watching TV wasn't the best idea considering the way she was feeling. Her whole body ached especially her head and her throat was starting to hurt as well. She wondered if her father was feeling as bad as she did. "Dad?"

Emma waited a second but when he didn't answer she sat up to see he had fallen asleep. He didn't look like he felt very good, let alone very comfortable. A part of her felt like waking him up and saying they could go back to bed, but she didn't want to admit that she was wrong and she didn't want to wake him up. So she laid back down on pillow and tried to watch the Friends episode that was on, but her eyes couldn't stay open no matter how funny the episode was.

**Please Review! :) **


	14. Chapter 14: The Stubborn Gene

Sorry I had to add in a little to this chapter and edit it so it took longer! Hope you like it! Enjoy :) 5 days till Once comes back on! :)

**Chapter 14: The Stubborn Gene**

Snow quickly ran into Rumple's shop. Charming wouldn't be very happy about this, but she had to talk to Rumple to ease her mind.

"What can I do for you?" Rumple asked as she came into the store.

"I am worried about Emma. She seems to be exhibiting more and more of her four-year-old self as the time goes by. If she doesn't change back soon, will she lose her adult self?" Snow asked.

"She could, but I wouldn't worry about it for at least a couple more days. It hasn't even been 48 hours since she shrunk herself." Rumple replied.

"Is there anything you could do to change her back?" Snow asked feeling slightly relieved knowing Emma had sometime.

"No. She will have to figure it out." Rumple said with a smirk.

"But you know how she can?" Snow said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Only Emma can figure that out and I am confident that she will." Rumple said. "Even though she is a challenging student, she is very gifted when it comes to her magic."

Snow narrowed her eyes still not convinced that Rumple didn't know what she was suppose to do, but he wasn't budging. "But she should be okay like this for a couple more days at least?" Snow asked.

"Yes, your daughter will be fine." Rumple said almost bored with the conversation.

"Good." Snow said before turning to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't expect to get something for nothing do you?" Rumple asked.

"Of course not." Snow said turning around. "What do you want?" Snow asked, thinking this is what Charming wouldn't like for her to be doing, making a deal with Rumple.

"A favor in the future from your son. He is going to be very powerful." Rumple said with a smirk.

"No. Pick something else. My son is off-limits." Snow said firmly.

"I figured. Well considering this is for Emma, I'll let her pay the debt." Rumple said with another smirk.

"No. This is our deal so it has to be something I can do for you no one else." Snow said firmly.

"Ok, you will own me a favor then." Rumple said with a cocky smile.

"Deal." Snow said before she left the store. Maybe she wouldn't mention to Charming that she owned Rumple a favor for this one.

****OUAT****

Snow was gone longer than she had planned, but normally she didn't have as much to buy or have to stop by Gold's. She just hoped that David and Emma were okay and still in bed. She really wasn't too worry because she knew David wouldn't let Emma get out of bed which would keep him in bed too.

Snow opened the apartment door and walked in setting Neal in his car seat on the table before starting to head over to the bed, but stopped short when she saw that it was empty. So she turned around really quick to see that her husband and daughter were on the couch asleep. "Really? And I thought I could trust them or at least him." Snow said in a frustrated voice to herself as she stalked over to the pair.

David looked super uncomfortable in the position he was sleeping and looked a little pale. She felt his head and it seemed like it felt hotter than earlier, but she wasn't sure. She then felt Emma's forehead that didn't seem as hot as her father's but still hotter than she would have liked. She needed to get them both back to bed.

"David." Snow called as she rubbed David's arm. "David."

"Oh hey Snow." David said in a tired and hoarse voice.

"You and our darling daughter are in trouble." Snow replied with a disapproving look.

"Oh...sorry." David said with a sheepish grin.

"Mom!" Emma said in groggy voice as she woke up after hearing her parents' voices. She hadn't remembered falling asleep just closing her eyes for a moment. Emma looked at her mom who looked quite frustrated before saying, "busted."

"Yep, now you two are going back to bed." Snow replied before picking Emma up in her arms.

"Mom, I can walk! Why do you two think that because I'm sick I can't walk?" Emma asked as her mother carried her to the bed.

"Emma, I'd be careful the way you talk to me, I'm not very happy with you." Snow said quiet voice.

"What? But you're not suppose to be mad at me, Dad let me watch TV." Emma defended herself, but ended up coughing a little.

"Emma, I know you are anything, but innocent in this situation." Snow replied with her mom look as she set Emma down on the bed. Snow didn't like the sound of that cough and began to wonder when that had started.

Emma just looked up at her mom with a stunned look and an open mouth as she let her Mom pull the covers up to her chin.

David got in on his side of the bed and chuckled at Emma's expression. "What was that about you not getting trouble even if we got caught?" David smirked, but ended up coughing as well.

Emma turned to frown at her father, but then she scooted over to him to lean her head against his shoulder. She felt pretty terrible and being near him helped a little. She closed her eyes as she felt her Dad's arm move and wrap around her shoulders so she snuggled up to lay her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" David asked softly.

"Not the greatest." Emma replied truthfully.

David exchanged a worried expression with his wife. Snow, however, was worried about both of them because David looked just as miserable as his daughter.

"I can't believe that you two got out of bed with the high fevers that you both have. I figured you would have more sense, David. How long did it take for Emma to convince you to take her to the couch?" Snow asked as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at her husband and daughter.

"He caved right after you left." Emma said with a giggle.

"This isn't funny, Emma. I know you were a big part of this." Snow said sternly.

"Snow, it really isn't a big deal. I am not that sick and Emma was laying down." David said stubbornly.

"I am not that sick either!" Emma said from her place on top of her Dad's chest.

"You are sick, Emma. You both are so it is a big deal and you are both staying in bed until I say you can get out. You shouldn't have gotten out of bed in the first place. You two are too much alike for your own good." Snow scolded as she shook her head.

Emma hid her face into her Dad's chest to hide her smile. She didn't mind being like her Dad and it was funny that her Dad was getting in trouble with her Mom.

"We are sorry, Snow. Aren't we, Emma?" David said as he tapped Emma's shoulder.

Emma schooled her features before turning to face her Mom. "Yes, I'm sorry." Emma said.

"You're forgiven, but don't do it again. Now, let's get your temperature before you fall asleep." Snow said as she grabbed the thermometer off the bedside table.

"But Mom." Emma started in a whiny voice.

"It will only take a minute." Snow said as she held the thermometer out to Emma. Emma took it with a frown and put it in her mouth.

As they waited for Emma's temperature, Emma and David both closed their eyes showing Snow that their little excursion was definitely a bad idea.

The thermometer beeped and Snow slipped the thermometer out of Emma's mouth. David opened his eyes wanting to know what Emma's temperature was.

Snow whispered, "102. It went up. Your turn."

David rolled his eyes at his wife, but took the thermometer after she cleaned it and put it in his mouth.

Once again the thermometer beeped and David glanced at before handing it over his wife. "103! Yours went up too. You two are staying in bed until I let you know you can get out." Snow said sternly with a worried look.

"I'm really sorry, we should have stayed in bed like you said." David replied.

"Yeah you should have. Now get some sleep." Snow replied with frustration in her voice, but it was mostly out of worry for her husband and daughter.

"Ok." David replied with a soft smile.

"Just get better, okay?" Snow said before kissing David's cheek.

"I will, but you don't have to worry, we will both be fine." David reassured his wife.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying." Snow worried. "Now please get some sleep, you look like you feel terrible. I'm going to go get the groceries out of the car and then I'll make you both something to eat." Snow added.

"Ok." David said as he closed his eyes. "Wait, do you need help bringing them in." David asked seriously.

"David, no. Remember you are going to get some sleep not go running outside. I can handle it, you stay here." Snow said as she shook her head.

"I can handle getting a few bags of groceries and bringing them up." David said as he started to move Emma off of him to get up.

"I am not staying you can't, just that it would be better if you didn't. I can handle getting the groceries by myself. Now, get some sleep." Snow said sternly.

David smiled before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. His wife was right he did feel terrible, but that didn't mean he couldn't help out still. He wasn't that sick.

Snow got all the groceries in to the loft and the first thing she did after was to go to check to see if her husband and daughter were sleeping like they were suppose to. Thankfully, they had fallen asleep. She needed to start getting fluids into them and some food, they both hadn't ate breakfast, but it wasn't quite lunch time yet. She wanted them to sleep for the time being and when they woke up she would get some food and fluids into them. Snow went back to the kitchen to put away the groceries and check on Neal.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

"Emma! What are you doing out of bed?" Snow asked as she saw Emma walking towards the bathroom.

"Am I not allowed to go to the bathroom?" Emma asked in a hoarse voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Cut the sass. You can go." Snow said with a smile.

Emma headed to the bathroom as she smirked. Snow rolled her own eyes as she watched Emma walk to the bathroom. She looked over the room to see that David was still sleeping. It had been an hour and half since they had fallen asleep. She had started making homemade chicken noodle soup and in another 15 minutes it would be ready to eat.

After a few minutes she heard the door to the bathroom open and heard Emma's footsteps, but they were getting farther away and not closer. "Uh uh. Back to bed." Snow said firmly without even looking up at her daughter.

"How'd you...you weren't even looking..." Emma said in a confused look as she reluctantly started her trek to the room.

"I'm a mother and I use to be a teacher." Snow replied with a smirk as she looked up to see Emma sway and fall to the ground. "Emma!" Snow yelled.

Snow ran over to Emma who hadn't got up yet. "Emma!" Snow said as she lifted Emma off the floor and on to her lap.

"I'm okay. I just got dizzy." Emma said as she opened her eyes.

"Were you feeling dizzy before?" Snow asked softly.

"No, but..." Emma started with a sheepish look on her face.

"What did you do?" Snow asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I tried to turn myself back a couple times, but nothing happened." Emma replied.

"So you think using your magic with being sick made you dizzy?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded.

"That would make sense. Well, we better get you back to bed. Are you still feeling dizzy?" Snow asked before attempting to move her.

"No, it passed." Emma answered.

"Ok, good." Snow said as she picked Emma up in her arms to take back to bed.

"You are never going to let me walk are you?" Emma said with a frown.

"Oh I'll let you walk when you aren't sick and fainting." Snow replied as she walked over to the bed and put Emma down on it.

Emma quickly scooted over and under the blankets near her father. She looked at him to see that he was still sleeping and then turned to her mom. "Does he always sleep this hard?" Emma asked.

"Normally he doesn't, he only sleeps this hard when he is sick." Snow answered. "Now, you need to lay down. I'm going to bring you some soup in a little bit, but would you like something to drink?" Snow asked quietly as Emma laid down.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Emma whispered which caused a coughing fit to start, but didn't last too long.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll be right back and let your Dad sleep." Snow said sensing that Emma would try to do something like wake him up.

Emma just smiled as her Mom walked back to the kitchen. She hadn't really thought of that until her Mom mentioned it. It was a little boring without talking to him, but she didn't think her Mom would be very happy if she did that right after she told her not to. Maybe later...

"Here you go." Snow said as she came back into the room with a cup of tea for Emma. Snow sat on the bed and put a pillow behind Emma so she could lean against the headboard.

"Thanks." Emma said as she took the cup, but was disappointed when it wasn't hot chocolate. "Tea? Can I have hot chocolate instead?" Emma asked with a frown.

"No, the tea is good for you, a lot better than hot chocolate." Snow replied.

"But hot chocolate tastes better." Emma grumbled, but took a sip of the tea.

Snow smiled, anything with chocolate would be Emma's favorite. Snow felt Emma's forehead as Emma drank the tea. Emma's cheeks were red from the fever and her head was still warm to the touch. After lunch, she would need to give them both more medicine to bring down their fevers.

"Ok, I'm going to go finish lunch. Finish your tea and stay in bed. If you need anything you can call me, okay?" Snow said softly as she touched Emma's face.

Emma nodded and then she watched as her Mom left the room to go back to the kitchen.

Emma looked towards her father with a mischievous grin, but then looked towards the kitchen. She looked down at her tea that was half full. Then she had an idea...that would be better to do while her Dad was asleep and not awake. Get rid of the disgusting tea nobody would know that she didn't drink it.

She let her emotions fill her and then waved her hand over the cup. "Perfect!" Emma whispered as she saw the cup was now empty.

"Emma Ruth. Return your tea to the cup." David scolded as he sat up against the headboard as well.

Emma hesitated. "But I don't like it."

"Ok, I'll just tell your mother." David threatened.

_Oh crap. If he tells mom, she will find out I used magic. _Emma thought. "Ok, I'll do it." Emma replied.

Emma waved her hand over the cup and the tea reappeared. Then she got another idea. She could turn it into hot chocolate. She waved her hand again for the cup as she thought of how much she loved hot chocolate. She opened her eyes and it was hot chocolate. Emma smiled, but it faded as soon as she saw her father's face.

"Change it back." David said with a smile.

"But this would taste so much better." Emma complained.

Instead of responding to Emma, he just gave her his Dad look that told her everything she needed to know. "Fine." Emma said in a frustrated voice before changing it back to tea.

Doing all that magic had started to wear her out and she was feeling dizzy again, which wasn't helping her stomach. She looked down at the tea and grimaced as she took a sip from it.

David put his arm around his daughter as she sipped the tea and felt her relax under his arm. He felt her forehead with the hand that was resting on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" David asked seeing that her skin was paler than normal.

"Fine." Emma replied quickly.

David narrowed his eyes, but let it go. It was obvious that she wasn't fine by the heat coming from her head, the paleness of her skin, and how she was starting to shiver from chills. "Are you cold?" David asked instead.

"Yeah." Emma admitted.

David took the now empty tea from Emma's hands to put on the bedside table. Then pulled the blanket they had wrapped Emma in the night before and wrapped her in it again by putting the blanket around her shoulders. "Better?" David asked softly.

Emma nodded her head as she leaned against her Dad again and closed her eyes to help relieve the dizziness. _Maybe doing magic was not such a good idea after all. _

"What happen?" Snow asked as she walked in to see a pale and shivering Emma.

Emma opened her eyes as she heard her mother and was really hoping her Dad didn't associate her recent development to her using magic.

"She was using her magic." David said, having no clue about what happen earlier with Emma.

Emma cringed just waiting for the wrath of her mother for doing magic after what had happen.

"Emma!" Snow scolded.

David looked between Emma and his wife with a confused look. "What's going on?"

"Emma used magic earlier and collapsed on the floor." Snow started to explain.

"I just got a little dizzy that's all." Emma defended, like it was no big deal.

"We think that using magic with being sick made her dizzy." Snow explained.

"And then she was using magic again to try to get out of drinking her tea by changing it to hot chocolate." David added with a sigh.

Emma cringed again.

"Emma." Snow admonished as she drew out Emma's name in a disapproving tone. "Why did you use magic after what happen?"

Emma panicked as her parents waited for her answer. How could they make her feel this way when she was 29? All guilty and nervous especially when she didn't have a good excuse. She honestly didn't think it would do anything. "I just didn't want to drink the tea. I didn't think it would bother me." Emma explained defensively.

Snow looked at David with a frustrated look.

"Well, it did bother you so until you are better you aren't to use your magic. Got it?" David said sternly.

Emma didn't like saying she wouldn't use magic because she had to keep trying to change herself back, but she couldn't exactly say no. "Yeah." Emma said reluctantly.

"Ok, I'll be back with lunch. Do you think you can eat Emma?" Snow asked gently.

"Yeah." Emma said although her stomach was a little upset.

"Good. I'll be back." Snow said, but she was concerned about Emma.

Emma closed her eyes again when another wave of dizziness came over her. Why did she say yes to eating? There's no way she could eat right now, in fact she felt like she needed to lay down. "I think...I need.." Emma started, but then just scooted down in the bed to lay down.

"Emma, what's wrong?" David asked with worry as he leaned over Emma, touching her face gently.

"I'm...dizzy." Emma replied as her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Is it making you feel sick?" David asked softy as he rubbed the side of Emma's little arm.

"Yeah." Emma whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Snow?" David called. Snow came over quickly. "Can you get a bucket or something?" David said.

"It's okay, Emma." David murmured as he waited for his wife to get back.

Snow hurried to get an empty trash can in case Emma needed it and handed it to David before carefully sitting on the bed on the other side of Emma.

Emma really didn't want to throw up, but she didn't think she had a choice. Her mouth started to water and she started to sit up.

David immediately helped Emma to sit up and put the trash can in front of her. Snow supported Emma from the other side as Emma began to throw up. David started rubbing Emma's back as Snow held Emma's hair back.

"It's okay, honey." Snow murmured to her daughter.

Emma finished vomiting and Snow handed her a towel to wipe her mouth off. "I'll get you some water." Snow said as she kissed the top of Emma's head before taking the trash can and leaving.

"Do you want to lay down again or sit up?" David asked as he supported Emma's small frame.

"Sit up." Emma replied. She still had tears streaming down her face from throwing up.

David scooted Emma back to lean against the pillows beside him. He put his arm around her once again and she leaned her head on him.

"Here you go." Snow said as she came back in with a glass of water. Emma didn't take it so she handed it to David. "I'll be right back." Snow said as she left the room again.

"Here, Emma. Why don't you take a drink?" David said as he put the cup to Emma's mouth. Surprisingly, Emma took a drink while he held the cup for her and when she had enough she pushed his hand away.

David placed the cup on the bedside table before pulling the covers up over Emma and then leaned over to place a kiss on Emma's head.

Emma closed her eyes feeling worn out by vomiting and using magic while being sick.

After Snow cleaned out the trash can, she found her phone to call Gold's shop.

_"Hello?" Belle answered cheerfully. _

"Hi Belle, this is Mary Margaret. Is Gold there? I have a question for him about Emma."

_"Ah yeah he is in the back. I heard about Emma's incident. Is she okay?" Belle asked with __concern. _

"Well she is sick and I just wanted to ask him if that could cause any problems for her. She tried to use magic and she got dizzy then threw up." Snow said.

_"Oh I hope she feels better. If you hold on a second, I'll ask him." Belle said_.

"Ok, thanks." Snow replied. Snow waited for a couple of minutes before she heard the phone being picked up again.

_"Snow?" Belle asked. _

"Yes?" Snow answered.

_"He said that she shouldn't use magic till she is better. Since Emma is still new to using her magic with the combination of her small body size and being sick, it's just too much for her body to take. It could be very dangerous if she tries to do too much magic while being sick." Belle explained._

"Ok, we told her not to do any more magic, but I just wanted to double-check. Thank you so much, Belle." Snow replied.

_"It's no problem. If you need anything else just call." Belle said in her sweet voice_.

"I will. Bye, Belle." Snow said softly.

_"Bye." Belle replied before hanging up the phone. _

Snow walked back over to the bed with the clean trash can. She noticed that Emma had fallen asleep against her father, but still looked pale and worn out. Snow walked over to David's side of the bed so she could fill him in on what she found out.

"I just talked to Belle." Snow whispered to David.

"What did she say?" David asked, having idea why she called.

"She asked Gold about what happen and if it could have caused her getting dizzy and sick. He said it probably did and she shouldn't use her magic until she is better. He said it could be dangerous for her." Snow said quietly.

"Ok. When she wakes up again we better tell her again so she knows how serious it is or else I bet she would use magic again." David whispered back.

Snow nodded with a knowing look. "Are you hungry? I have soup ready."

"Yeah, but i don't want her to get sick from the smell." David said.

Snow thought for a second understanding his concern, but he needed to eat something especially since he had hardly eaten the day before. "Ok. You can sit in the kitchen, but then you have to get back in bed." Snow said reluctantly.

David grinned. "If I wasn't sick I would kiss you." David whispered.

Snow smiled before walking out of the room to get some soup ready for her husband. She knew she had to talk to him about seeing Gold earlier, but she knew her husband wouldn't be very happy about it.

David looked down at his daughter and a soft smile came to his lips before he kissed the top of her head. David then carefully picked Emma up and gently laid her on her back. She moved a little, but didn't wake. He made sure the blanket was covering her before kissing her forehead and carefully getting out of bed.

He looked down at her again to make sure she was okay before heading to the kitchen.

"Is she still sleeping?" Snow asked as she looked over to the bed at Emma.

"Yeah. I'm worried about her." David said as he sat down at the table.

"Me too, but I think if she just doesn't do any more magic she should be fine." Snow said softly as she walked over with a bowl of soup and crackers. "Here I want to take your temperature before you eat." Snow added when she set the food down and got the thermometer out of her pocket.

"Snow." David sighed, but took the thermometer anyway.

Snow walked back to the kitchen to get her own food and came back to the table with it.

The thermometer beeped and David took it out to look at it. It hadn't changed much from the last time, it only went down to 102.8.

"What is it?" Snow asked her husband when he didn't give it to her.

David glanced at his wife before handing her the thermometer. "It went down."

"Not by much." Snow replied before turning the thermometer off. "Now eat so you can get back to bed. Emma's not the only one I'm worried about." Snow said in a worried voice.

David nodded and starting eating the soup. He understood his wife's concern, but he was more concerned for Emma than himself, which would always be the case for Emma or anyone in his family. It would be selfish to think only of himself.

"There is something I need to tell you." Snow started.

"What?" David said warily. Whenever she started like that, he knew what ever she had to say, he wouldn't like it.

"I stopped by Gold's today." Snow said quickly.

"What? Why?" David asked, but knew why she did.

"I need to ask about Emma and I did. He said that we don't need to start worrying about her turning completely into her four-year old self for at least a couple more days if not more." Snow informed David.

"What did he want?" David asked quietly.

"He wanted a favor from Neal or Emma, but I didn't agree to either of those." Snow said, but avoided what Rumple actually got or would get.

"What did you agree on?' David asked in a worried, yet tired voice.

"A favor from me, but what can I do for him? It will be fine." Snow replied quickly.

"Snow." David admonished.

"David, you would have done it too. In fact, you were going to anyway." Snow argued.

"I know, but I don't like that you owe him anything." David said with a sigh. "Maybe I should go talk to him." David said as he started to stand up.

"David. No. It's fine and you aren't going anywhere. Please sit down and eat." Snow said firmly.

"Snow, I can't let that imp have any kind of control over you." David said.

"David, he doesn't and what really could he ask of me?" Snow asked.

"Ok, but I don't like this." David reluctantly decided not to go, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be talking to him at some point about his wife's deal with him.

"You don't have to like it. I am sorry I went, but I need to make sure Emma would be okay." Snow said softly.

"I know and I am glad we know." David said as he sat down again. "Just please don't make any more deals with Rumple."

"I won't, David." Snow said with a smile. "Now will you eat so you can get back in bed?" Snow asked with a pointed look at her husband.

"Snow, I am not that sick and I really should be at the station. This town really shouldn't go without a sheriff." David said seriously.

"You are sick, David! And you're not going to work! Your fever is almost 103!" Snow argued with a frustrated look.

"It's 102.8 not 103. And Snow, I would be totally fine at work." David said stubbornly.

"No, you would work yourself to death. You have done it before. Remember the time in the Enchanted Forest when you kept denying you were sick until you collapsed off your horse? You had a high fever than too and you kept making it worse by working so you aren't working." Snow said with a frustrated look at her husband.

"I think you exaggerated some about that time. I didn't work myself to death and I ended up being fine." David said as he rolled his eyes.

"After you were in bed for the next three days recovering because I made you stay in bed." Snow said as she shook her head at how Charming tended to downplay anytime he was sick. Emma and him are so alike when it came to being sick.

"Ok. Ok. Maybe I was a little bit sick then, but I am hardly sick right now." David said.

"Ok, so if Emma had a fever of 102, would you let her go to work?" Snow asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, that's a really high fever." David said quickly without thinking about what he was saying.

"David, yours is higher than hers." Snow said as she raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"That's different. She's my daughter." David said seriously.

"Oh why do I even try?" Snow said with a chuckle.

"I am not sure." David said with a grin.

"Just eat your soup." Snow said with a frustrated sigh. "You know you are to blame for how stubborn she is when she is sick? How she denies that she is even sick to begin with? That's all from you."

David chuckled and kept eating his soup. He couldn't deny it because he knew it was true. Emma was stubborn, but in his opinion she was more stubborn when she was sick than he could ever be. She may have his stubbornness, but she also has his wife's stubbornness as well.

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Dream or Reality?

Anyone else super excited for ONCE tomorrow?! I am can't wait! Here is another chapter to help tie you over until the premiere. Hope you like it! :)

**Chapter 15: Dream or Reality?**

_"Daddy! Don't let him take me! Daddy!" Emma yelled and struggled against his arms. _

_"I told you Emma. No one has ever wanted you." The man said with another chuckle as he started to take her away. _

_"No, your wrong! He does want me so does my Mom!" Emma yelled back. _

_"Always so optimistic, but look at you now. All alone without your Daddy or your Mommy." The man snarled. "I guess you will just have to come with me. Orphan." _

_"No! I'm not going with you!" Emma cried as she kicked her legs and struggled to get free from his grip. _

_The man took Emma, kicking and screaming down an alley to a parked car. He shoved her into the backseat of the car and slammed the door closed just barely missing Emma's leg. _

_"Emma, it's you again. Sorry excuse for a human being. Well at least you can be useful around the house." The woman said with a sour look on her face. _

_"No!" Emma yelled as she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "No!" _

_*****OUAT*****_

_The next thing she knew she was back in a familiar house where she had spent 7 months of her life before someone found out how they had treated her. It was one of the worst places she had stayed. She never wanted to return even in her dreams. "Please find me." Emma whispered through her tears. _

_"They will never find you and you will never find them." The man said with a sinister look on his face. _

_"Yes they will!" Emma yelled and before she knew it a hand came across her face causing her to fall to the ground. _

_"Shut your mouth, kid." The man shouted furiously. He was never known to keep his temper and he hated when kids stood up to him. The man grabbed Emma by the arm and yanked her up. _

_Emma couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face. She still felt the sting of the slap on her face and his iron grip on her upper arm. He dragged her to her old room which wasn't much of a room since it was a closet that was located under the staircase. "No! Let me go! I have parents and they want me!" Emma said as she started to fight against the man as they got to the room under the staircase. She kicked the man as hard as she could in the leg, but it didn't do anything besides make him madder. _

_"You really shouldn't have done that!" The man roared before practically picking Emma up and opening the door. _

_He threw her into the room, her body crashing into the opposite wall and landing in a heap on the cold floor. He then slammed the door shut and locking it from the outside. _

_Emma cried as she felt the pain from being thrown in and that she was back with the worst foster parents she had ever had. "No. Daddy please find me." Emma cried as she thought of the retreating figure that not long ago had ignored her pleas to come back. "Maybe they didn't want me. Maybe they didn't want to find me." Emma thought. _

_"No. No. No." Emma cried, that couldn't be true. _

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

David and Snow were just finishing up lunch when they heard Emma murmuring her sleep.

"No. No. No." Emma cried out as she tossed on the bed and started kicking her legs.

David and Snow immediately shot up out of their seats and ran to Emma. One on both side of her.

"Emma!" David said firmly. "It's just a dream. Wake up, baby."

Emma continued to cry and repeat the word 'no.'

David tried to hold her still, but without hurting her.

"Emma, Emma!" Snow said as she held Emma's face in her hands. "Wake up. It's okay. It's just a dream." Snow added softly.

Emma opened her eyes with a confused expression on her face still half asleep. "You...you found me!?"

"Emma, you haven't left us." Snow answered softly.

"No, he took me back there. He might come back!" Emma said frantically, looking past her parents at the door as if he was going to break it down and take her away from her parents again.

"Whose he, Emma?" David asked softly.

"My foster dad." Emma said with a shudder and obvious fear in her eyes.

"Well he is not going to take you anywhere, let alone touch you." David said firmly as he looked into Emma's eyes. He could tell that she wasn't totally awake and perhaps a little delirious from the fever. He felt her forehead. "She's burning up!" David exclaimed to his wife.

Snow felt her forehead too. "She needs more medicine." Snow said as she started to get off the bed.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Emma cried.

"Emma, I'm not leaving, just getting some medicine for you. I'll be right back." Snow replied as she leaned back over to kiss Emma's forehead.

Emma nodded as more tears trailed down her face.

David couldn't take it anymore so he got into the bed bedside her and pulled her into his arms keeping her wrapped up in the blanket. "It's okay, munchkin. I've got you." David murmured softly.

Snow came back in the room with a glass of water and Emma's medicine. She handed David the thermometer as she prepared the medicine for Emma.

"Open you mouth, Emma." David said kindly yet firmly.

Being pretty much out of it, Emma did as she was told and closed her mouth around the thermometer automatically. Emma closed her eyes as she was cradled against her father's chest, feeling safe within her father's strong arms.

After a couple of moments of silence, the thermometer beeped and David took it from Emma's mouth. "103." David whispered to Snow.

Snow handed David the medicine cup and took the thermometer.

"Emma, drink this." David said softly as he put the little cup to her lips.

Emma opened her eyes to look at him before slightly opening her mouth to drink the medicine. David titled the cup up slowly as Emma drank the medicine. Once it was gone her face scrunched up in a disgusted frown, but Snow was there with a cup of water to help her wash the taste away.

"Okay. You both need to get some sleep." Snow said in a worried voice.

David nodded as he adjusted Emma off of him to the middle of bed and laid down in bed as well.

Snow pulled the blankets up over both her husband and daughter before going to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with a bowl of cold water and a couple of rags. She sat on the bed on the other side of Emma who seemed to be asleep and lightly dabbed Emma's forehead with the cold compress.

David opened his eyes to look at Emma with clear worry in his eyes, but you could tell that he was tired and feeling miserable.

"David sleep. I'll take care of her." Snow reassured him with a smile.

David frowned. "I can't sleep when she is like this." David whispered.

"David, she is sleeping and I'll watch her. If anything happens I'll wake you up, but you need to sleep or else you aren't going to get any better." Snow said as she looked at her husband with worry.

"Ok, but wake me if she needs me." David said seriously before closing his eyes.

"I will." Snow replied with a smile.

Snow tried her best to cool down Emma and then she went to the other side of the bed to David. She felt his forehead as he slept and sighed. He was burning up as well. She soaked the rag and put the cold compress to his forehead. He had been so focused on Emma that he forgot to take care of himself. She understands because she would be the same way if she was in his place, but she isn't just worried about Emma. She is worried about him as well.

Snow looks over to Emma to see she seems to be sleeping peacefully. She only has the sheet covering her now because she is cooler that way. She looks so tiny in the bed and so vulnerable.

Neal starts to cry from his crib and Snow heads over the crib to lift him out. She quickly changes him and then feeds him as she sits in the rocking chair beside the bed so she can keep an eye on her sick daughter and husband.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

_Emma slowly woke up and looked around trying to figure where she was. It was dark besides a little light coming from under the remarkably small door in front of her. 'Where am I? I thought I was sick at home?' Emma thought as started to move towards the door. _

_She tried to open it, but it wasn't budging. It had to have been locked. As her eyes adjust to the dark, she sees the little room or closet to be more exact, that she is in. Then she remembers, she is with them again. A sob escapes her lips without warning. She must have just dreamed of being with her parents again, but in reality she was here in the worst place she could be. _

_Emma's heart starts to race in her chest and her breathing becomes uneven and shallow. She wants them so bad, she needs them. She feels herself shaking and tries to pull herself together, but she can't, instead she falls to the floor and cries curling herself up in a ball. _

Emma blinks her eyes open. She can't breathe and she feels like her heart is going to burst through her chest. She scans the room to see it empty besides her father sleeping at her side.

She can't seem to catch her breath and she panics. She shakes her father's shoulder, but her hand is shaky and unsteady as she does it. "Dad?" Emma manages to crook out and she is surprised by her hoarse voice and the how sore it was when she talked.

"Emma, what's wrong?" David asked with voice just as hoarse as Emma's. He sees that her hands are shaking and that she is having trouble breathing. She must have had another nightmare. He sits up quickly and puts a hand on each of her shoulders before calmly instructing her. "Emma, breathe in and breathe out. Okay? You can do it. Breathe in and breathe out." David continues to instruct his daughter even though talking is rather uncomfortable for him.

After Emma's breathing returned to normal, David brought Emma to him and held her to his chest, rubbing small circles into her back.

Emma felt safe, but a part of her was confused whether this was reality or a dream. If it was a dream, she didn't want to let go of it yet. She pulled back slightly to look at her Dad, looking for a sign that this wasn't a dream.

"What was your dream about?" David asked softly.

"I'm not sure if this is the dream or if the other is a dream." Emma replied with a confused look.

"This isn't a dream, sweetie. Can you tell me what you dream was about?" David said softly as he touches Emma's cheek with his hand.

"I was back with them again." Emma whispered as if they could hear tell him.

"Who is them?" David asked.

"My foster parents. Somehow they got me again and I'm locked in my old room which isn't really a room, it's a closet that's under the stairs. I don't want to be there with them." Emma starts to panic again as she feels like she is there again.

"Emma, it's just a dream. You aren't with them. You are with us and they will never hurt you again." David said firmly as he looked into Emma's tear stricken eyes that showed the fever that raged inside her.

"Ok." Emma said in a quiet voice.

"What makes these foster parents scary?" David asked quietly.

"He...hurts me. In my dream, he threw me in the closet because I tried to get away from him. My foster mom was mean too. She would make me do all the house work and then she would get mad at me if it was done wrong. I was the only foster kid who was with them, for some reason they only would take one."

"How long were you with them?" David asked as he tries to restrain himself from jumping out of bed and hunting down the man who hurt his daughter.

"Seven months." Emma replied as tears fell from her eyes. She hated that foster home and she really didn't want to talk about it. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Emma added after a moment.

"Are you sure? It might help you if you talk about it and get it out in the open. Has it been the same dream over and over or a different dream?" David asked hoping Emma would continue to talk about her nightmare.

"It's been the same one, but it just continues like a movie. Each time it starts over, but it goes a little farther each time." Emma answered.

"What does it start with?" David asked quietly.

Emma hesitated because she didn't want to hurt her father with the dream that she can't seem to get rid of. Maybe she did need to talk to him about it to get rid of it, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Emma you can tell me anything." David interrupted her thoughts with his soft voice.

"Ok. It starts out with me, the little me - this me, seeing you across the street talking to someone. I cross the street to you, but you don't want to talk to me so I stand there and wait until your done talking. It's raining like the other night and it's cold. When you finish talking to the man, you turn around and starting walking away from me

. I call to you, but you don't come back to me." Emma said as she avoided eye contact with her dad. "That's when he comes out of nowhere and starts talking to me. He tells me that no one has ever wanted me. I keep calling for you, but you don't turn around. He then picks me up and takes me away back to that foster home." Emma finished, not wanting to say anything else about the dream or more correctly nightmare.

"Emma." David said quietly, but she doesn't look up to meet his eyes instead they are trained on the sheet on the bed. "Emma, look at me."

Emma slowly moves her head up to meet the kind and understanding eyes of her father. She can tell that he is sick by his pale skin and his hoarse voice that sounds like her own. He doesn't seem to care about how he feels though, he is only concerned about her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to spend the other day with you, but I promise you it wasn't because I didn't want to be with you. I did want to be with you, your mother, and Neal. More importantly, Emma, I want you and have always wanted you. So has your mother." David said as he looked into Emma's eyes.

"He told me that my parents didn't want me." Emma said.

"He lied. Didn't he?" David said softly.

"Yeah, I guess I knew that." Emma said after a moment.

"Of course you did." David replied with a smile. "Is there anything else you want to tell me about these _people_?" David asked.

"Not right now." Emma replied.

"Ok." David said with a nod. "Lay down, Emma." David said as he gently pushed Emma down to the bed before pulling the sheet up higher. He then laid down as well putting his arm around his girl and that was all Emma needed to snuggle up to his side.

Emma didn't really want to fall asleep again, but she couldn't help falling asleep when she felt so safe with her dad.

Snow walked in the room slowly catching David's eyes and letting him know she heard their conversation. She came over and felt Emma's forehead and then David's forehead, which were still warm to the touch, but didn't feel as warm as before.

"What time is it?" David whispered his voice barely coming out.

"It's 2:30. Does your throat hurt?" Snow whispered back with concern. Both his and Emma's voices were hoarse when they were talking and it sounded painful.

"Only a little." David answered with a grimace.

"I'll get you something to drink to help soothe your throat. I'll be back." Snow said softly.

David smiled to show his gratitude before she walked back to the kitchen. He felt he could never get enough sleep, although all he had done today was sleep. His eyes started to close without his permission and he began to wonder if he would be able to stay awake long enough for Snow to bring him his drink. He opened his eyes again struggling to stay awake when his wife came back in with his drink.

David gently shifted Emma off of him and sat up being careful not to jostle Emma as she slept. "Thank you." David whispered as he took the cup of tea and then started sipping it slowly letting it soothe his throat on its way down.

"I don't like that I was the cause of her nightmares." David whispered softly as he looked down at Emma.

"David, it was just a misunderstanding which was complicated by her four-year old self and you aren't the main problem of her nightmare." Snow said softly.

"But in a way that's my fault too. I wasn't there to protect her from that man or that woman. I sent her through the portal to face people like that who were so cruel to her." David whispered back in a voice full of anguish.

"David. We sent her through that portal and you know as well as I do that it was her best chance. It wasn't necessarily the easiest life she had, but it was her best chance and her only chance. Don't keep blaming yourself for something that was out of your control and my control. We just have to be with her now and help her through these things that maybe she never dealt with." Snow replied in a firm, quiet voice.

David nods his head, but can't seem to not blame himself and still wished he could have prevented people like her foster parents from hurting her with their words and hurting her physically. His little princess should have been treated so much better and yet she wasn't. He couldn't help, but feel partial responsible despite the impossible circumstances. He was her father and he failed her.

After David finished his tea, he knew he couldn't sleep anymore despite how tired he still felt. He wasn't use to lying around doing nothing so this was very difficult for him. "If you will allow me to get up, I think I'm going to take a shower." David said.

Snow crinkled her nose as she thought about it, but she supposed it wouldn't do much harm for him to just take a shower. "I guess. You do kind of smell." Snow teased with a chuckle.

"Hey!" David said in a fake-offended tone.

"Shhh! You are going to wake the kids!" Snow whispered loudly with a grin.

David just smiled as he looked down at Emma who just moved a little in her sleep and put her thumb in her mouth, but didn't wake. David eyes widen in amusement as he saw her put her thumb in her mouth and then he looked up to his wife with the same expression. "Oh she isn't going to live this one down!" David whispered.

"Don't you dare!" Snow scolded quietly, but had a huge grin on her face.

David gave her a mischievous grin before leaning over and kissing Emma's forehead and then carefully got off the bed. "Well I'm going to take a shower. Watch our little thumb-sucker." David whispered as stood up.

Snow just shook her head with a smile as he left the room.

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16: An Unexpected Visitor

Another Chapter! In this one, there is a random appearance of someone, but it won't really go any farther than this (I just had an idea for the scene). Also the guest review that wanted Emma to push her parents a little far to see what the consequences would be, don't worry the next chapter or two will have Emma testing the limits of her parents' patience. :) Just wait! :) It's good! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! We are almost up to 100 reviews so thank you! Enjoy! :)

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Emma's eyes blinked open to a semi-quiet apartment. She turned around so she was on her back and looked over to where she figured her Dad was, but saw that he spot on the bed was empty.

He probably got sick of being in bed, but she didn't see him anywhere. She was sick of being in bed and wanted to watch a movie. She still had some of her movies upstairs. She looked around the apartment to see her mother working in the kitchen with her back towards her.

She could sneak upstairs if she was quiet enough, but if her mom looked over to the bed she would see the bed empty.

Emma carefully moved one of the pillows and the extra blanket to look like her body under the comforter before slipping out of the bed. She glanced over at her mother who looked like she was about to turn towards the bed so Emma ducked behind the bed on the floor as fast as she could.

Emma waited a few seconds to make sure her mom wouldn't be looking in her direction before quietly crawling across the floor behind the stairs. She peeked around the stairs, but she didn't see her Dad and her mom's back was towards Emma, making something at the stove.

This was her chance to sneak upstairs, but she would have to be quiet and quick or else she would get caught. Emma's heart was racing in her chest as she stood up. She knew this was risky, but she wasn't turning around now!

She tipped toed up the stairs as quietly as she could, hoping and praying that her mom didn't turn around or her Dad didn't come out of the bathroom where she assumed he was.

She was almost to the top when one of the stairs creaked. Emma cringed, but kept going. Maybe she didn't hear it or she thinks it is something else.

She made it to the top just as she heard her Mom walking around so she ducked into her room. She leaned against the closed door breathing hard and she listened for any sounds downstairs to see if her mom realized what she was doing.

Emma sighed after a moment when she realized Snow hadn't realized she wasn't still in bed. She went over to her movies she had in her room and sat down by them. Most of her movies had ended up downstairs by the tv, but she still had a couple that her family hasn't gotten to. She looked through the titles: the Guardian, Pirates of the Caribbean, Divergent, Batman Begins, Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Captain America.

Emma narrowed it down to three as she tried to figure out what mood she was in: Divergent, Hunger Games, and Catching Fire. She couldn't decide which one from there so she decided to just take all of them with her.

Emma stood up and then stretched down to pick up the three movies, which would end up staying downstairs after she watched them, they always did. She went over to the door and quietly listen for any noises downstairs, but couldn't hear much of anything.

This would be the hard part sneaking past her mother and then when she did get caught she would have to convince her mom to let her watch one of her movies. If she had to she would put on the puppy dog look, it always worked for Henry so she mays well give it a try.

She open the door slowly and then listened again, but she still didn't hear anything. She creeped out of the door to the top of the stairs and crouched down to see if her Mom was looking away. Fortunately for her, she was turned away once again and her Dad was still in the bathroom. She started to creep down the stairs, but froze when she heard the bathroom door open.

David came out of the bathroom with wet hair and looked over at his wife as she was preparing dinner in the kitchen. He was just about to say something when the door to their loft flew open.

Emma had managed to creep down a few more stairs, but stopped frozen when the front door opened to reveal her father's enemy, who was wanted ever since the new curse brought everyone back to Storybrooke, King George.

"Sorry to drop in on you, but I have some important business to take care of." King George said like he owned the place.

"Get out! Now!" David yelled as he took a step forward, but then he saw Emma on the stairs and looked between the bed and the stairs wondering how she got up there so fast. "Emma, please go back up to your room." David said in a calm voice seeing that King George was closer to Emma then he or his wife was.

Emma started to turn to head back up stairs, but then King George started talking again. "Wait, this actually has to do with you, Emma." King George said as he took out a gun and pointed it at her.

Snow and David both took a step forward when King George pulled out the gun on Emma, who immediately froze on the stairs.

"I wouldn't move or else I may have to shoot her." King George said calmly keeping his gun on Emma.

"Put the gun down." David said in a deadly voice, but didn't move forward in fear for his daughter.

"Surrender? Yeah right." King George said with a chuckle. "Ok, Emma you are going to come with me." King George added with a smirk.

"No, I'm not." Emma said stubbornly as she stood her ground. Before Emma knew it, King George fired his gun and she was waiting for the pain that would come from getting shot, but it didn't hurt her.

"The next time I won't miss." King George smirked.

"Emma!" Snow yelled. As soon as Snow saw that Emma was okay she rushed over to Neal's crib to make sure he was okay because the direction of the bullet was so close to him, but she could hear his cries so she knew he was okay.

David saw the fear in Emma's eyes as the bullet had just missed her and now she was frozen to the stair. "Get out of my house!" David yelled as he took another step closer starting to close the gap between King George and himself.

"No." King George said with a chuckle and then turned to Emma. "Now, I'll give you another chance to come over here."

Emma glanced over to her Dad wondering what she should do, but knew she didn't have much of a choice, but then she realized she could do something. She closed her eyes and thought of being safe.

All of sudden there was a brief light around where Emma was and then she reappeared behind David.

Emma was shocked that it had actually worked, but then she felt the dizziness right away. She started to sway a little, but she was close enough to her Dad to lean against his leg.

David was shocked and horrified that Emma just transported herself, but she seemed fine, just scared. He reached his hand to put it on top of Emma's head to comfort her. He was glad she was behind him now, but King George still had a gun in his hand.

"What in the world?!" King George yelled after a moment and then turned to see Emma behind her father. "Ok. If you don't come with me, I'll shot your father." King George said with a smirk.

Emma started to move, not wanting to get her Dad hurt, but her Dad pushed her back behind him, not letting her go out to him.

"You won't be shooting anyone, unless you want to die today." Snow shouted as she had David's gun pointed at King George. She hadn't actually ever used a gun, but it was the first thing she found when King George was distracted by Emma's magic trick. "Get out!"

King George glanced over to see Snow with the gun and knew she wasn't kidding so he backed out of the loft keeping his gun pointed at David until he reached the stairs and ran down them.

Snow ran to the door and shut it just as Emma collapsed behind David.

"Emma!" David yelled as he leaned down and picked Emma up in his arms, leaving the DVDs she had with her on the ground.

Emma burst into tears as soon as she was in her father's arms.

"Emma, it's okay. You're safe now. It's okay." David reassured her as Snow came over setting the gun on the table as she did.

"Emma do you feel dizzy?" Snow asked as she reached her husband and daughter.

Emma nodded, but kept crying and clinging to her Dad's shirt. She couldn't control the tears or the fear that was holding her heart captive.

Snow exchanged a worried glance with David as Emma cried almost unaware of their presence.

"Snow, I need to..." David started as he looked to the door. He couldn't just let King George get away.

"Ok, here." Snow said as she motioned for him to give Emma over to her.

David started to pull Emma from his chest into Snow's arms, but she was clinging so tightly to his shirt that he couldn't get her to let go. "Emma, sweetie. I have to go after King George." David started as Snow pried Emma's fingers from David's shirt.

"No, don't go!" Emma cried even harder and re-latched onto his shirt.

"Emma he will be right back. Come on, honey." Snow said firmly as she once again with the help of David got Emma's hands pried off of David's shirt.

As soon as Emma was in Snow's arms, David grabbed the gun off the table and ran out the door. He was probably too late, but he needed to try to catch King George.

Snow cradled Emma in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, you're safe." Snow murmured. She knew the four-year old in Emma was reacting to the whole King George incident because the 29-year-old would not be like this by any means.

"Where..." Emma hiccupped as she cried. "Where did he go?" Emma finished through her tears.

"Where did your Dad go? He went after King George." Snow answered softly.

"Is he coming back?" Emma asked quietly.

"Of course, honey. I bet he will be back really soon considering he doesn't have shoes on." Snow replied with a chuckle, but Emma didn't find the humor in what she said. The door opened and Emma jumped a little in Snow's arms.

"He's long gone." David said as he shut the door and bolted it shut.

Emma's tears lessened some since her father had left, but when he came back in she felt a new rush of tears coming upon her. When she thought of how she was 29 not 4 she became frustrated, which just caused more tears. She couldn't seem to control them. It didn't help that she felt dizzy and sick from using her magic. Her father came towards them setting the gun on the table.

"Hey, Emma. Are you feeling okay?" David asked as he ran his hand over Emma's head brushing her hair from her face as she was still in Snow's arms.

"No." Emma hiccupped through her tears. "I mean yes." Emma added.

"Come here, sweetie." David said softly.

Emma stretched her arms out and David took her into his arms. He walked over to the couch and sat down with his girl. Emma was still crying so David rubbed her back as they sat on the couch.

Snow disappeared before coming back with a trash can in case Emma needed it. She then went to check on Neal to make sure he was okay.

David was exhausted, but he had to be there for Emma right now. She was starting to calm down, but she still had tears streaming down her face. "It's okay, Emma." David murmured. "Do you feel sick?" David asked a few minutes later.

"Just dizzy." Emma said quietly. She had her eyes closed so that she wouldn't get sick. The way her Dad was rubbing her back had a calming effect on her that helped.

"Ok, just let me know if you feel like your going to get sick." David said softly. He leaned his head back on couch as he continue to hold Emma to his chest and rubbed her back.

Snow came over a few minutes later to see her husband and daughter almost passed out on the couch. They both were pale and looking absolutely miserable. She needed to get them back to bed.

She sat next to David who had his eyes closed, but his hand was still rubbing Emma's back. "David." Snow whispered in case Emma was asleep.

David blinked his eyes open to look at Snow.

"You two need to get back to bed before you fall asleep here." Snow said quietly.

"You are probably right." David whispered as he looked down at Emma who looked exhausted. She wasn't quite asleep, but she was about to be. David got up as he held Emma and started to walk over to the room, but stopped when he saw the three movies on the floor. "Where did these come from?" David asked.

"Emma had them in her hands when she was on the stairs." Snow said quietly as she bent down to pick them up.

David walked over to the bed to see what Emma had done earlier and it all came together. Snow must have seen it at the same time because she said, "Emma Ruth Swan...you were trying to trick me." Snow shook her head as she looked at the body-shaped lump in the bed.

"I was in here the whole time." Snow said in disbelief.

Emma chuckled quietly and David smiled.

"You are a little stinker. What were you trying to do?" Snow asked after a moment.

"I wanted to watch a movie." Emma answered with a puppy look directed toward her Mom.

"Well you won't be watching a movie anytime soon young lady." Snow said as she moved the blankets down so David could put Emma down in the bed.

Emma stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "But Mom, I really want to watch one of my movies."

David got into bed by Emma and smiled at his wife.

"You shouldn't have snuck upstairs and tried to trick me." Snow started.

"Mom, I did trick you!" Emma grinned.

Snow gave Emma her mom look that clearly stated that wasn't something to be proud of. "Anyway, you need to get some rest and you aren't going to be able to rest as well on the couch."

"Ok, can I watch one of them later?" Emma asked even though she was so tired from using her magic and her trip upstairs.

"We'll see." Snow said after a moment. "But right now you need to close your eyes and sleep young lady.

"I'm not tired." Emma said stubbornly.

"Emma." David said firmly as Snow gave Emma a stern look.

"Ok, ok." Emma said, knowing she was starting to push her luck.

"Emma, close your eyes." Snow said after a moment.

Emma did as she was told and quickly fell asleep. Snow sat down in the rocking chair by the bed with Neal as both her husband and daughter slept.

*****OUAT*****

Snow was surprised at how long David and Emma slept, but it must have done them some good because they had been sleep for 5 hours straight. Emma seemed to be sleeping peacefully without any nightmares, which was a big relief. She was really hoping that the scare with King George wouldn't upset her and cause her to have more nightmares.

It was almost six-thirty when David came out of the room and into the kitchen looking a little bit better and very sleepy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Snow asked as she came to him and felt his forehead, which was a lot cooler than before.

"Better, but still tired." David said as he hugged his wife. "Did she have any more nightmares while I was asleep?" David asked as he looked over to where Emma was sprawled across the bed sleeping soundly. So much for her _not_ being tired.

Snow shook her head. "I don't think so. She was sleeping pretty peacefully the whole time."

"What time is it?" David asked as they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Six-thirty." Snow answered with a smile.

"Wow." David said as he realized how long they had slept.

"Are you hungry?" Snow asked.

"Actually I am." David said with a small smile.

"I'll get you something, but you need to go back to bed." Snow said as she got up.

"Oh come on, Snow." David complained.

"You are still sick so you need to be in bed, just like your daughter. Now, go." Snow said firmly to her husband.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." David said with a smile at Snow's sternness.

"Good." Snow said as she walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her sick husband and child.

David walked back to bed and got in once again.

"Psst. Dad." Emma whispered.

"What?" David whispered back with a grin at Emma's playfulness. He wasn't sure if this was his 4 year old Emma or his 29-year-old or a combination of the two, but he was enjoying it.

"Can we watch a movie later?" Emma whispered back with a puppy dog look.

"I'm afraid that is up to your Mom." David answered with a chuckle.

"You can talk her into it." Emma pleaded.

"Emma, your mom is pretty determined to keep us in bed so I doubt she will be letting us watch a movie tonight." David said softly.

"Please talk to her." Emma once again pleaded.

David laughed softly, how could he say no to that face? "Ok, I'll talk to her, but I'm not promising anything will come from it."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" Emma said as she practically pounced on David, surprising both of them.

David grinned and wondered how much of this was the four-year old and if the 29-year-old was even getting a say in it. "Your welcome, but don't get your hopes up." David said after a moment.

Snow had heard the whole conversation despite the whispering and couldn't help, but want Emma to get her way. But, she wasn't ready to let them be out of bed. They may have been able to sleep a good while, but that didn't mean they were out of the woods. She didn't want them pushing themselves too hard just to get sick even more.

Snow brought dinner over to her two sick patients and then grabbed her own dinner before sitting on the other side of Emma.

Snow saw out of the corner of her eye when Emma nudged her father and then David rolled his eyes with a grin at his daughter. She could get him to do anything!

"Snow." David said with a charming smile.

"Yes, David." Snow answered like she didn't know what was going on.

"What would you think of us moving the TV in here and watching one of Emma's movies?" David asked with a smile.

Snow hadn't expected that suggestion, but she thought it was good idea.

"What? Dad, you are supposed to ask if we could watch a movie in the living room!" Emma said with surprise.

"Hush." David said as he put his hand over Emma's mouth.

"I think that would work." Snow answered with a smile at the little scene before her.

David moved his hand from Emma's mouth. "But, Dad.." Emma started,

"Emma, do you want to watch a movie or not?" Snow asked.

"Yeah.." Emma said with clear confusion written on her face.

"Well then, it's going to be here in bed or no movie at all." Snow answered.

"Okay." Emma said. She guessed a movie in bed was better than no movie at all.

David chuckled. "What movie are we watching?"

"Divergent!" Emma answered with excitement.

"Ok, I'll get it in a minute, but first I want you to finish your soup." Snow said with a soft smile.

"All of it?" Emma asked with a grimace.

"Yep." Snow answered.

"Can I just eat half of it?" Emma asked.

"No. I would like you to eat all of it. You need something in you." Snow answered.

Emma frowned. "But, mom, I don't want to."

"Emma, if you don't finish your soup, you wouldn't be able to watch your movie." David said sternly, his patience starting to wear thin from Emma's arguing.

Emma looked from parent to parent with wide eyes wondering if they would actually do that, but they both looked serious and they didn't look like they were backing down. "Fine." Emma said as she pouted as she went back to eating her soup. Snow and David exchanged an amused look before finishing their dinner as well.

******OUAT*****

"I still don't understand why we can't just watch this in the living room." Emma complained as her Mom situated herself on the other side of her while her father was on her other side.

"Because you're sick. Now, are we going to watch this movie or not?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded even though she didn't think that was a good enough reason. She wasn't about to risk getting the movie taken away altogether so she kept her mouth shut.

Snow started the movie and briefly wondered how long it would be before both of her patients would be asleep. Although they slept a long time, she knew that they both needed more rest and sooner or later it would catch up with them. She just wasn't sure exactly when it would. She just knew that she would be watching a majority of the movie alone.

Snow was surprised when Emma snuggled up to her side, putting her head against her arm. She wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close to her side. She smiled softly, loving that her daughter was snuggled up by her.

"Why is his name a number?" David asked.

"Just wait, they'll explain." Emma answered with a grin. "Oh, he is so cute." Emma said after a moment.

"Hey, hey, none of that." David said seriously with a frown.

Emma rolled her eyes. Her Dad was so overprotective and it was just a movie.

*****OUAT*****

"Snow, I think we lost her." David whispered to his wife.

Snow looked down to see Emma passed out at her side. She made it through more of the movie then she figured she would. They were about 45 minutes into it. "I guess we did. She lasted longer than I figured she would." Snow said with a smile.

David smiled before turning his attention to the movie.

It wasn't long before David fell asleep as well and Snow ended up watching the last 30 minutes by herself.

She laid Emma down softly on the bed and made sure she was tucked in nicely before going over to her husband. "Charming." Snow said softly as she touched his shoulder.

He opened his eyes. He looked exhausted and out of it.

"Laid down, Charming." Snow said with a grin.

David nodded sleepily before laying down and falling back to sleep.

Snow grinned softly as she watched as Emma shifted closer to her Dad as she slept. She felt their foreheads and was relieved to find them cool to the touch. After a good night's rest, they should be fine. Snow got back into bed to watch the rest of the movie. After a few minutes, Snow felt someone take her hand and realized that Emma had taken ahold of her hand in her sleep. She looked at her lovingly as she scooted closer to her daughter and husband. She watched as Emma slept peacefully between her husband and herself. She briefly wondered what tomorrow would be like with Emma. Probably full of surprises...

**Please Review and get ready for the next chapter….let's just say David and Snow are going to have their hands full! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Pushing Buttons

A/N: Once is Tonight! :) Can't Wait! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 17: Pushing Buttons**

"Breakfast is ready!" Snow yelled to Emma who spent the morning watching TV besides when she had insisted that she needed to get dressed. She ended up picking leggings with a cute grey dress with small pink stripes.

Emma came to the table as David finished getting ready. He hadn't seen Emma's outfit and grinned as soon as he saw her. "Well don't you look cute!" David said as he picked Emma up under the arms and spun her around before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Dad." Emma said, stretching his name out. She smiled shyly at the attention.

David chuckled as he placed his little Emma in her chair.

They began to eat their breakfast and Snow cringed as she thought of Emma's new outfit with syrup. She wanted to make her wear a bib of some sort, but she knew that would not go over to well so she let her be.

"Emma, today I think it would be wise if you did not use your magic." David started. Snow and David had talked about Emma and her magic before and decided that it would be best to give her a body a rest from using magic.

"What? Why?" Emma asked.

"Because you are still recovering and you used it a lot yesterday. Your little body needs a rest from magic and being sick." Snow answered.

"But I'm not sick anymore!" Emma shouted in frustration at her mom.

"Emma, don't yell at your mother. Your body needs rest meaning no magic today. And yes, you aren't sick anymore, but you aren't fully recovered. Using magic could still hurt you." David answered.

"I will be fine using magic and stop acting like I am four years old!" Emma yelled at her father.

"You won't be using magic and lower your voice." David said sternly.

Emma was about to protest more when she got two stern looks from her parents. Instead she mumbled under her breath, "I'm twenty-nine years old.."

David and Snow exchanged a frustrated look before continuing to eat breakfast and Emma sulked at the table.

After another ten minutes of silence, Emma finally decided to speak up. "I'm going to work today." Emma said to both her parents.

"No you aren't. Not while you are still four years old." David said sternly.

"I'm not four, I'm 29! How many times do I have to tell you guys that?!" Emma yelled in a high-pitched frustrated voice as she stood up from her chair and proceed to start kicking everything around her.

David sighed. "We probably should take care of this."

"You mean you should take care of this." Snow said with chuckle because she was holding their son.

Emma kicked the coffee table and yelled something at it.

David walked over to Emma just as she kicked the side table causing one of the legs to break and the vase that was on it to fall to the ground and shatter to pieces. David however had managed to scoop up Emma and pull her out of the way just in time.

Snow winced as she heard her vase shatter and then watched as David turned around with a squirming Emma and sat her on top of the island's counter. He didn't look to pleased with his daughter's behavior.

"Emma, stop this right now!" David said as he held Emma on to the counter.

Emma stopped squirming when she could hear the warning in her father's voice.

"Now, until you get back to your normal size there are going to be a couple of rules." David started.

"What?!" Emma started.

"First, today you can't use your magic. Second, because of your age you will take naps and have a early bed time." David started.

"I'm not four!" Emma yelled at her Dad.

"I'm not done." David said with a stern look. "'Third, if you throw temper tantrums like you just did, there will be consequences. Fourth, you will listen and obey us because your four-year old mind tends to take over sometimes."

Emma started to protest, but was silenced by another stern look from David.

"Lastly, if you are going to act like a child then you will be treated like one. Do you understand?" David asked with a firm look.

Emma gulped at that because her father was dead serious and she wasn't sure if she would be getting in trouble for her last tantrum. "Yes." Emma said quietly.

"Good, now go finish your breakfast." David said with a soft smile to let her know that their conversation was over and she wasn't in trouble anymore.

Emma did what she was supposed to do, but wasn't very happy. She finished her breakfast and looked up at her mom. "Can I go watch some TV?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes, you may." Snow answered with a soft smile.

After Emma left and turned on the TV, Snow and David started cleaning up breakfast.

"Well that seemed to help." Snow said.

"Yeah, let's just hope it lasts." David added with a smirk.

Snow smiled because it was Emma they were talking about. "Hopefully."

"Well I better head out. If you need any help with the little munchkin call me." David said quietly as he kissed his wife on top of the head.

He walked over to the couch, avoiding the shattered vase, which reminded him of his daughter's tantrum.

"Emma." David said as he reached the couch.

Emma looked up at him and he could tell she was still mad, but at least she wasn't ignoring him this time.

"Stay on the couch till your mom picks up the glass. I don't want you getting hurt again. Okay?" David asked.

"Ok." Emma replied. "Are you leaving?" Emma asked looking a little sad, but also frustrated that they weren't allowing her to go to work.

"Yes, I am. And young lady, I expect you to listen to your mother while I am gone. If I need to I'll come back..." David warned.

Emma's eyes widen for a moment before she schooled her features. _He's just bluffing...he wouldn't do anything, right?_ Emma thought, but wasn't really sure what to think.

"I'll see you later. Love you." David added with a kiss to the top of her head.

After David left, Emma started to get off the couch just in spite of her Dad.

"Emma, your father told you to stay there while the glass was still on the floor." Snow said sternly as soon as she saw her get off the couch.

"I'm not four, I know how to avoid glass." Emma said with frustration.

"Emma sit back down or else I'm going to call your father back in here. I don't think he would be very happy that you disobeyed him as soon as he left." Snow said.

Emma stopped and wondered if she really wanted to call her father's bluff. She decided against it and went to sit back down on the couch even though she was right. "All stay here, but you and Dad are wrong." Emma spit back to her mother.

Snow counted to ten as she tried to calm herself and wondered how she would make it through the day if Emma decided to be this defiant. Instead of saying anything, Snow decided to finish up what she was doing before cleaning up Emma's mess. Emma could wait a little while on the couch, it wouldn't hurt her.

Emma knew she made her Mom frustrated, but she didn't care by this point. They were treating her like a little kid and she was sick of it. She got even more frustrated when her Mom purposeful didn't clean the glass up right away. In fact, it took a half an hour before her Mom cleaned it up.

"Ok, Emma what do you want to do today?" Snow asked after the glass was cleaned up and Neal was feed.

"Go to work." Emma replied with attitude.

"Well that's not an option. What would be the next thing you would like to do? Color again?" Snow asked trying to stay cheery and not get frustrated by Emma's attitude.

"I want to change myself back to an adult." Emma said with even more attitude, by this point she was trying to push her Mom's buttons.

"Well you won't be doing that either. You can either sit here or color." Snow said softly, keeping her cool, before walking to the closet.

She returned with the coloring books from the day before and the crayons.

Snow then sat down and began to color hoping Emma would snap out of it to join her.

After about ten minutes, Snow felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Can I color with you?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes you may." Snow said with a smile. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

They ended up coloring for a good half hour.

"Ugh!" Emma exclaimed in frustration.

"What is it Emma?" Snow asked.

"I normally can color better than this." Emma explained. She really seemed to not understand why she couldn't stay in the lines.

"Oh Emma, your hands haven't developed all your fine motor skills." Snow answered softly with a small smile.

"Yes they have, been developed for many, many years." Emma said.

"Yes when you were an adult, but now you aren't and they aren't developed anymore." Snow answered softly.

Emma's face turned red and without even thinking about it she grabbed a handful of crayons and threw them just barely missing her mother and brother who was in his bouncer beside Snow.

"Pick those up, Emma." Snow said in a quiet voice.

"No!" Emma yelled before she grabbed a handful of crayons in each hand and threw them at Snow, actually hitting her.

Snow was stunned at what Emma did that she didn't see that Emma had grabbed two more handfuls of crayons. One of the crayons managed to hit Neal causing him to cry.

"Emma, stop throwing the crayons right now!" Snow yelled as she moved Neal away from Emma.

Then she went to Emma and picked her up. "Emma Ruth, stop this right now!" Snow said sternly.

"Let me go!" Emma yelled as she squirmed in her mother's arms.

"Not till you calm down." Snow told Emma firmly.

Emma yelled and squirmed against Snow's hold.

"Do I need to call your father?" Snow said when Emma still hadn't settled down.

Emma stopped and considered what her Mom was saying before answering with attitude, "no."

"Then cut this out." Snow said firmly as she continued to hold on to Emma. Emma stopped squirming and yelling, knowing that her Mom was serious and that it wouldn't be good to push her any further.

"Good, now you can sit in time out for a while and think about your actions." Snow said sternly as she moved a chair out from the table and set Emma on it.

"I don't need to take a time out!" Emma yelled and started to get off the chair.

"Get back on the chair, young lady!" Snow said sternly with a look that would scare any kid into doing the right thing. Emma sat back down with wide eyes. "You are going to take a time out and I don't want to hear a sound out of you."

Emma gulped, her Mom was mad and it was a bit terrifying.

Snow shook her head before going over to Neal to calm him down. Emma's tantrum had scared him. "Shh. It's okay, Neal." Snow murmured.

Emma looked over at her Mom and Neal. She was starting to feel bad about throwing the crayons, but was still mad about being in time out and always treating her like a little kid when she wasn't. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Snow settled Neal down then feed and changed him while Emma pouted in her time out chair. She was just letting her stay there till she figured she had thought enough, but from the looks of it, it didn't look like she had enough time.

Snow glanced around at the apartment to see crayons scattered everywhere from Emma. And Emma would be picking them up whether she liked it or not.

"I'm I done yet?" Emma asked with a voice thick with attitude.

"Not with that kind of attitude. It sounds like you need more time to think about what you did." Snow said with a stern look.

Emma huffed and recrossed her arms. "This isn't fair."

"Not another word, Emma." Snow said firmly.

After another fifteen minutes, Snow saw that some of the fight had left Emma and decided it was time to talk to her.

"Emma, are you ready to talk about your behavior?" Snow asked as she stood in front of Emma with her arms crossed.

"I guess." Emma said, but the attitude was gone this time.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Snow asked.

"I'm sorry." Emma said quickly.

"For..." Snow prompted.

Emma rolled her eyes, which got her a stern look from her mother.

"Do you need more time to think about it?" Snow said with a look that told Emma that if she didn't come up with an apology she would be sitting in the chair for a whole lot longer.

"No. I'm sorry I threw the crayons." Emma said.

"And.." Snow asked.

"What? That's all I did!" Emma yelled.

"Do not yell at me." Snow said in a deathly quiet voice. "Maybe you do need to think more about this."

Emma crossed her arms and scowled. "I don't need to think anymore! All I did was throw some crayons around. This isn't fair!"

"Emma, I'm going to give you more time to think, but I want you to think about your attitude, the way you were yelling and the people you hurt with your actions." Snow said before walking away from Emma.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, your voice is off. I don't want to hear another word from you." Snow said firmly. She then went to grab her cell to call David. She walked upstairs for some privacy before dialing David's number.

_"Hey Snow, what's going on?" David asked. _

"Your daughter is driving me crazy." Snow said with a sigh.

_"What did she do this time?" David asked. _

"Well right after you left she got off the couch, but I threatened to call you back and she sat back down." Snow said.

_"Seriously? She has some guts." David said with a sigh. _

"I finally got her to color with me, but she got frustrated when she couldn't color inside the lines so I explained why she wasn't able to. But she got mad about me telling her that she wasn't an adult and then started throwing crayons everywhere including at me and Neal." Snow explained.

_"She threw crayons at You and Neal? Maybe I need to come home." David said in a frustrated voice._

"That was 45 minutes ago. I put her in time out right after. I just talked to her, but she needed more time to think about it. She doesn't think it was a big deal." Snow said.

_"Oh dear. Do you want me to come home?" David asked._

"No, I think I can handle her, but it might help if you talked to her." Snow said.

_"Ok, put her on." David said. _

"Ok, hold on a second." Snow said before heading downstairs to see that Emma had got out of her chair and was about to turn the TV on.

"Emma, get back in your chair, I didn't give you permission to get up." Snow said sternly.

Emma froze, but then crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't need your permission."

"David, maybe you should come." Snow said as she put the phone to her ear.

"What? He doesn't need to come!" Emma yelled.

"Then get back over here and sit down, right now." Snow said firmly.

Emma stomped over and sat down then glared at her mother.

_"Put her on." David said his voice tighter than normal. _

"Ok." Snow said before turning her attention to her daughter and handing her the phone. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Emma gulped and took the phone.

_"Emma? Why aren't you listening to your mother?" David asked firmly. _

"I'm sitting in the stupid chair." Emma responded.

_"Emma, watch it. I'm very close to coming home and setting you straight." David said sternly. _

Emma gulped. That didn't sound good.

_"Now, why did you throw crayons at your mom and your brother?" David asked in a disappointed voice._

"I didn't hurt them." Emma said.

_"Emma, Neal's a baby, you can't throw things at him, you know better than that." David said._

"All you guys care about is Neal." Emma spat.

_"Emma, stop it you know that's not true. Another thing, you need to apologize to your mother for throwing crayons at her. It's not okay to throw things and you know it." David said._

"What?" Emma said.

_"Emma, I expected you to apologize and do it right. And Emma, you better change your attitude. All I'm doing is paperwork it wouldn't be hard to come back home if I needed to and I will if I hear you are making trouble for your mother. Do you understand?" David asked._

"Yes." Emma answered quietly.

_"Now, give me back to your mother." David said. _

Emma handed the phone to her mother with a frown.

"David." Snow began.

_"Hopefully that will help. If she does anything else call me and I'll come home." David said. _

"Ok, I will." Snow said.

_"And maybe you should give her some kind of consequence for this. Maybe no TV or something? What do you think?" David asked. _

"I think that would be a good idea, but I better let you go." Snow said.

_"Ok, bye Snow and good luck." David said with a chuckle. _

"I'll need it." Snow said before hanging up the phone. Snow then turned back to Emma.

"Are you ready to talk?" Snow asked.

Emma frowned. "Yes."

"What do you have to say?" Snow asked.

"I'm sorry for throwing crayons at you and Neal. Also I'm sorry for being rude to you." Emma said.

"Thank you for apologizing, but since you acted up there are some consequences. First, you need to clean up the mess you made and second, no TV for the rest of the day." Snow finished.

"What? Why? That's not fair." Emma complained.

"You're actions have consequences Emma and these are your consequences." Snow said calmly. "Now, you may start cleaning up the crayons."

Emma frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

"Well then you can sit here till you are ready to obey me." Snow said sternly as she started to walk away. "And don't think of getting up till you are ready to clean up the crayons." Snow added just as sternly.

Emma scowled at her mother as she walked away. She could wait her Mom out. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Emma decided that she was going to turn herself back to an adult to get out of this situation. She looked over to her mother who was busy with Neal before getting up from the chair to try to channel her magic against her parents' wishes.

Emma channeled her magic and tried her best to change herself back into an adult, but before she knew it she felt herself falling.

"Emma!" Snow yelled as she ran over to Emma who was on the floor.

Emma groaned. "I'm fine."

"Were you using your magic?" Snow asked as she kept Emma on the floor.

"Yes." Emma said defiantly.

"Emma, we told you not to use your magic and you better not try again." Snow said firmly.

"You can't stop me." Emma said as she glared at her Mom.

"You won't be using your magic, young lady." Snow said sternly.

Emma just glared at her Mom. Snow picked her up in her arms before placing her on the chair.

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling dizzy?" Snow asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Emma said.

"Ok. Then you can continue to sit here." Snow said, but she stayed closer to Emma to make sure she was okay.

Another five minutes later, Emma tried again to change herself back, but Snow saw her.

"Emma! Stop it!" Snow said as she rushed towards her breaking her concentration.

"You can't stop me!" Emma yelled.

"No, I can't, but I can call your father." Snow said as she got out her cell and dialed David's number. "Can you talk to your daughter? She used her magic once and now is trying to used it again."

_"Of course. Put her on." David said. _

Emma took the phone and put it to her phone.

_"Emma, I'm very disappointed that you used your magic and you better not use if again if you know what's good for you. Do you understand?" David asked._

Emma took the flip phone and flipped it shut.

Snow was stunned that Emma just hung up on her Dad and had a feeling that David would be on his way home very soon. A second later the phone was ringing. Snow took her phone from Emma and answered it. "David."

_"I'm on my way." David said in a very frustrated voice._

"I figured you were." Snow said with a grimace. "See you soon."

_"Ok, bye." David said before hanging up. _

"Well your father is on his way." Snow said.

"I don't care. He won't do anything." Emma said stubbornly.

Snow raised her eyebrows and gave Emma a look that told her that she knew that wasn't true. "You can just sit here till your father gets home."

Emma scowled, but deep down she was starting to freak out._ Why did I hang up on him? He wouldn't do anything, right? This is ridiculous I'm a grown woman and I haven't done anything wrong. I shouldn't be afraid of my parents..._

**Please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Consequences

**A/N- Sorry this took forever, but some of the reviews from the last chapter kind of discouraged me from writing more. This is actually the second version of this chapter. I hope you like it. Also I tend to lean more towards writing Charming and Emma interactions because I am more comfortable writing those, but I do try to add Snow and Emma interactions as well. But, most stories concentrate more on the Snow/Emma interactions more anyway so hopefully my story evens it out some. I love me some Daddy Charming action! :) Oh and plus, I wasn't trying to make Snow look weak and I don't think she is, but sometimes I think every parent can reach their limit when they are dealing with a stubborn child and Emma isn't making it easy for Snow or David. Sorry this is such a long note, but like I said some of the reviews I got just discouraged me when I just do this for fun. Anyway, thank you for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to update because that is why I am updating! I really do appreciate your reviews! :) Hope you like this! I do! :)**

**Warning: There is one non-consensual swat in this chapter, but that is all. But if that isn't something you care for, don't read it. **

**Chapter 18: Consequences**

Emma started to pout in her chair, but a few minutes later she decide that she didn't need to stay in her chair and she was going to use her magic again. She stood up and walked to the living room.

"Emma, sit back in your chair." Snow yelled to Emma.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Emma screamed before starting to kick at the coffee table causing it to fall when one of the legs folded in. Then she kicked the couch and then the TV cart.

"Emma!" Snow yelled as she came up to Emma just as David got home to see Emma kick Snow in the shin.

"EMMA!" David yelled as he came over to where his daughter and wife were in the living room.

By this point, Emma was about to kick her mother again, but David got in front of Snow causing Emma to kick him instead. "Emma Ruth, stop this right now!" David yelled causing Emma to stop for a moment, when she realized that they were both giving her very stern looks that sent chills down her spine.

"Go to your room now. I'll be up in a minute." David said in a quiet voice that sounded very dangerous.

Emma crossed her arms and stood her ground. "No."

David grabbed her by the arm and gave her one swift swat to her bottom. "Upstairs, Now!"

Emma couldn't believe what just happen, but knew she needed to get upstairs and fast.

Snow and David watched as Emma stomped towards the staircase and then all the way upstairs.

"What has gotten into her?" David asked with a bewildered look.

Snow shook her head and sighed as she rubbed her shins.

"She destroyed the apartment in just four hours. Wow." David said as he looked around the apartment.

"Yep. When I told her she had to clean the crayons up and she wasn't going to be watching TV, she decided not to clean them up. Most of the morning she spent in that chair." Snow said.

"Well she will clean them up." David said firmly.

"When are you going to go up there?" Snow asked as she looked upstairs.

"In a little bit, it won't hurt her to wait for a while." David replied as he too looked up to where their daughter was.

"She sure can kick." Snow said with a chuckle.

"I know. How can she put so much force behind those tiny legs?" David added.

"I don't know." Snow said with a smile. "She sure is a handful."

"Yeah, she is, but I have a feeling this isn't how she was as a child." David began.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked in confusion.

"I think this is a combination of her adult self getting worked up over her feelings of being treated like a child so her young body just reacts in the way it knows how." David said.

"That makes sense. It's both her adult self and her child self causing this." Snow said as she pointed to her trashed apartment.

"Not that it excuses her behavior." David said with a sigh.

"No it doesn't." Snow said right before she heard Neal crying. Snow went to Neal with David trailing behind her.

"I can't believe Emma threw crayons at him." David said with anger as Snow picked Neal up.

"I know, but she wasn't really aiming at him." Snow said.

"Yeah but she was aiming at you and she shouldn't be throwing things in the first place or kicking people." David said with a renewed anger at his daughter. "Maybe it's time I go up there and deal with this."

"David, just make sure she understands and that we love her." Snow said suddenly, seeing the anger in her husband.

"Snow, she hit our son with crayons and she kicked my wife!" David said getting worked up.

"David, calm down. She is still our daughter." Snow said firmly.

"She's not acting like it. I'm going to go deal with her." David said in anger.

"Don't go when you anger!" Snow yelled towards David's retreating back. "David!"

David ignored his wife as he went up to Emma. Emma needed to be taught a lesson.

*****OUAT*****

As soon as Emma got in her room, she started to panic because she knew that she had done it this time. She sat down on her bed and started to bit her nails which was something she picked up when she was younger.

She knew this wasn't her normal self, but she couldn't seem to control her actions when her adult emotions started to kick in. She was just so mad at the way they were treating her that her emotions would be her way out.

Emma couldn't sit still anymore so she got up and paced the room. She then went to the door to try to listen for her Dad to come up.

She knew it was irrational, but a part of her, the little girl part, believed that they would send her away too. Everyone else did when they decided she was too much work. She was just fooling herself thinking this would be different. No one ever wanted her as a child, why would they want her now?

Emma heard her mom and dad a little more clearly.

_"Snow, she hit our son with crayons and she kicked my wife!" David said. _

_"David, calm down. She is still our daughter." Snow said firmly. _

_"She's not acting like it. I'm going to go deal with her." David said in anger. _

Emma backed away from the door slowly...it was happening, they didn't want her anymore. She felt like she had a hole in her stomach and her heart. She sat on the bed trying hard to not cry.

A second later Emma heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then her door opened, but she kept her head down.

"Emma." David said sharply. When Emma didn't look at him, it just fired him up more. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." David said sternly.

Emma looked up to see her father who looked very mad. Emma could see the disappointment in her father's face and she didn't want to look at him.

"Emma, I'm very upset that you kicked my wife and threw crayons at my son. " David said sharply, but after he said it he saw the devastated and hurt look in Emma's eyes.

"You don't want me anymore...you have your son. Why would you want me? I get it. It's happened many times, why would this be any different?" Emma said in a quiet voice with watery eyes.

David was taken aback by Emma's eyes that showed into her soul, a little girl who just wants to be loved and wanted, but has been constantly hurt.

"We do want you. Always have." David said a little more gently. He couldn't believe that he, even for a few minutes, treated or at least was thinking badly of Emma, his daughter. "We love you." David said softly as he walked over to Emma.

Emma looked up at her Dad and saw that he wasn't as anger, but after what she heard she couldn't believe what he was saying.

David looked into Emma's eyes, which were very close to crying and his heart broke as he saw that she didn't believe him. "Emma, no matter what you do, I will always love you. I want you and have always wanted you. You are my daughter and I love you so much." David said as he knelt in front of Emma, taking her small hands in his hands.

Emma looked into her Dad's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She flung her arms around her father, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Whoa." David chuckled as he hugged her back. He kissed the side of her head before pulling away from her.

"Now, I think we need to talk about a few things, don't we?" David said a little more firmly.

Emma looked down before saying, "do we have to?"

"What do you think?" David said with a raised eyebrow.

"But I didn't do anything." Emma started.

"Emma." David started in a low voice. "You did many things today. First, you had a tantrum and broke your mother's vase. Second, right after I left you tried to disobey me. Third, you had another temper tantrum and threw crayons everywhere including at your mom and brother. Fourth, you have been very rude to your mother and haven't been obeying her. Fifth, you used your magic and then tried twice more to use it. Lastly, you had another tantrum where you ended up kicking your mother and me. Overall, you behaved very poorly today and I did warn you that your actions have consequences. Also I told you that if you act like a child, you will be treated like one and Emma, you definitely acted like a child." David said, all the while giving her a disappointed look.

Emma gulped. She was a little worried what he meant by that and hoped it wasn't what she thought because she was 29!

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" David asked firmly when Emma didn't say anything.

"I...I'm sorry.." Emma said quietly.

"For?" David asked.

Emma scowled, it wasn't all her fault. They kept calling her a child and treating her like one.

David saw Emma start to get anger again and didn't understand why. "Emma, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm not sorry because it wasn't all my fault!" Emma yelled.

David paused for a second, Emma's emotions were up and down today. "What do you mean?" David asked with a sigh.

"You both keep treating me like a four-year old." Emma said with frustration.

"Well you are in the body of your four-year old self which causes you to do things like a child. Do you normally go around kicking things and throwing things when you're mad?" David asked with a pointed look.

"Well no." Emma admitted.

"You aren't totally a child, but you aren't totally an adult either. And you haven't been making the best decisions lately, like using your magic. I know this has been hard for you and frustrating, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. And you should be sorry for how you treated your mother all day and how you acted out. Did you see the mess you made?" David asked as he pointed towards the door.

"Yeah." Emma said sheepishly.

"What do you think you should do about that?" David asked.

For some reason, Emma really didn't want to clean up her mess. Maybe because she would be admitting she was wrong, but she just really didn't want to. "I don't know."

"Well I'm going to tell you what are you going to do: you are going to clean up your mess young lady. Also you will apologize to your mom for disobeying her, being rude to her, throwing crayons at her, and kicking her." David told Emma.

"But.." Emma started.

"No, Emma this isn't a suggestion. You will apologize to your mother and clean up your mess. I know that your mother already took TV from you, so your mother and I will come up with another consequence for your actions." David said sternly.

Emma crossed her arms and glared at her Dad. "You can't make me." Emma said.

"That's another thing we need to fix: your attitude. We know this hasn't been easy for you, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on us. I am very disappointed in you and your behavior today. And because you are 29 and not really 4, you know exactly what you did wrong and know how to fix it." David scolded sternly.

Emma looked down at the floor feeling mixed feelings about what he had said because she hated that he and her mother were disappointed in her. She had always wanted to please her parents no matter what and to hear that they were disappointed in her was more than her four-year-old body could deal with.

"You're disappointed in me?" Emma found herself saying in a sad voice with a couple of tears falling down her face.

"Afraid so." David said softly. "Also after everything you did today your mother and I can't trust you at least for the time being."

"Can I earn it back?" Emma asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes." David replied.

"How?" Emma asked.

"You will have to figure that out." David said firmly.

Emma frowned as a few more tears fell down her face. She didn't know how to do that and she didn't like the unknown. She definitely didn't like her parents not trusting her. It felt terrible. It was all too much for her to deal with and she began to cry harder. The 29-year-old in her knew that she needed to control her emotions, but the 4-year-old couldn't control them anymore.

"Now, young lady, do you think you can apologize and clean up the mess you made?" David asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Emma said through her tears.

"Good girl. You know that I love you right?" David said softly.

Emma nodded as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Come here, baby." David said softly as he opened his arms to hug his daughter. Emma slowly came into his embrace and finally relaxed and let out the rest of her tears.

Emma then mumbled through her tears, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kick you or disobeyed you or mom."

"You are forgiven and I love you. Now, why don't you take a few minutes to compose yourself and then come downstairs to apologize to your mother." David said as he let go of Emma and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Emma nodded as more tears came down her face.

David kissed Emma's forehead before getting up to leave, but he stopped when Emma said, "I really am sorry." She looked down at the floor in shame as more tears came.

"I know and I'm very proud of you for apologizing." David said softly. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Emma laid down on her stomach and cried. That was too much for the four-year old in her to handle. The 29-year-old was embarrassed by her actions and from being in trouble with her parents. The mixture of emotions caused Emma to cry for a good little while before she settled down for good and wiped away her tears.

She slowly got off the bed and walked to the door. She knew what she had to do, but it didn't make it easier. She slowly walked down stairs to go face her Mom and then to clean up her mess. As she walked down, she took in the full effect of the mess she made and grimaced. It was a mess. Her Dad saw her and pointed to their room where Snow was.

She made her way over to her Mom who was sitting in her rocking chair with Neal and stood in front of her. "Mom?" Emma said quietly and then looked down at the floor.

"Yes, Emma." Snow said softly.

"I'm..." Emma started and then looked towards her father who nodded encouragingly. "I'm sorry...for throwing crayons at you, kicking you, and not listening to you. I should have been more respectful to you and not been so rude." Emma said as she looked down to the ground.

"What are you going to do about it?" Snow asked.

"I'll clean up my mess and try to listen to you next time." Emma said.

"Try?" David said from behind her. "You will do more than try, young lady." David said sternly.

Emma glanced back at her father than at her Mom. "I'll listen next time." Emma amended.

"Ok, thank you for apologizing." Snow said softly with a smile. "But that doesn't mean everything is okay. You have some work to do in order to earn my trust back and find away to make it up to me. You hurt my feelings today when you didn't listen to me. Your father and I have decided that in addition to no TV and cleaning the mess you made, you will be going to bed early tonight." Snow added. They really didn't want to give her any big punishments because she wasn't 29 or 4 really and she had been going through enough in the last few days because of her little accident with magic.

"How long?" Emma asked.

"We will see." Snow said softly.

Emma frowned. She loved watching TV, life was a little boring without it.

"Now, why don't you start cleaning up the crayons?" Snow suggested and Emma nodded before walking past David, but didn't take her eyes from the floor as she did.

Emma went over and started picking up the crayons one by one to put back in the box. Emma frowned as she realized this was going to take forever to clean up because the crayons were everywhere. She sighed before she continued to pick them up. If she was in her normal body she wouldn't be in trouble picking up crayons; she'd be out working with her Dad. This was so not what she had signed up for.

David and Snow made themselves busy as Emma cleaned up the crayons. Mainly that consisted of watching Neal. They didn't want Emma to feel weird picking up the crayons. A took a good twenty minutes for Emma to gather all the crayons and put them back in the box. Both David and Snow almost broke down a couple of times to help her because it was taking so long, but they didn't.

When Emma was done, she put the crayons on the table with the coloring books, but then decided that she would straighten those up as well. David and Snow smiled as they saw her cleaning up what she really didn't have to.

"Are you going back to work?" Snow asked quietly.

"No. I was only doing paperwork and it can wait until tomorrow." David said looking like he had been bored at work.

Snow chuckled. "It's not as fun without Emma is it?"

"Nope. It's quite boring." David admitted. "I really wish she wasn't in trouble so we could do something fun with her."

"Me too. Oh, there is something I wanted to show you." Snow said as she put Neal in David's arms and went over to grab Emma's coloring book. She came back to David with it and opened it up to the picture of Snow White and Prince Charming that Emma colored.

"Emma did this? It looks like a young kid did it." David said as he took in the coloring page and the many stray marks outside of the lines.

"Emma is in a four-year old body remember?" Snow said with a chuckle. "But read what she wrote about us."

David read them and smiled softly at what she had said about them. "That's so cute. Can we hang this on the refrigerator?" David asked.

"I think she would kill us if we did that, but I really want to." Snow said with a huge grin.

David smiled mischievously, but didn't do anything. But that didn't mean that the coloring page wouldn't end up on the refrigerator at some point in the near future.

Snow shook her head with a smile before looking to see what Emma was doing now. She saw Emma by the couch trying hard to put the coffee table back up, but she couldn't get the leg to come down.

David followed her line of sight and smiled softly at Emma's frustrated look towards the coffee table. "We should probably help her with that before it starts another tantrum." David whispered to his wife.

"Good thinking. I'll help her. " Snow said before walking over to Emma.

"Dumb table." Emma muttered.

"Let me help you with that." Snow said as she knelt beside Emma and fixed the leg. "There we go." Snow said softly.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have gotten and you shouldn't have to fix it since I did it." Emma said sadly feeling bad still at how she treated her mom.

"I know, but you are trying and that is what matters. Now, why don't we pick up the rest of the living room." Snow suggested as she helped Emma put everything back on the coffee table.

Emma smiled because her Mom didn't seem to be mad at her. "I am really sorry, Mom." Emma said as they finished cleaning up.

"I know." Snow said softly as she touched Emma's cheek and as soon as she did Emma crashed into her, hugging her with her small arms.

"I love you." Emma said as a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh I love you too, Emma." Snow said with a touched smile. "I always will no matter what you do."

Emma felt a little better knowing that her mom loved her despite the things she had down throughout the day. It was a big relief to Emma, which just caused more tears to fall. She wasn't sure why she was so emotional, but she couldn't help it, the tears kept coming.

Snow took Emma into her arms and stood up to go sit in her rocking chair in the bedroom. She knew that Emma was getting tired and would need to take a nap after lunch, but she just wanted to hold her girl for a little bit while she allowed it.

David caught her eye and silently told her that he would get lunch ready so that she could hold Emma for a while longer. He put Neal down in his crib before kissing his daughter's head and then his wife before heading to the kitchen.

Maybe after Emma's nap they could do something together as a family even if Emma was in trouble. He wanted to have a good rest of the day with his family and they could all really use a good afternoon. He looked over at his wife and daughter and smiled. He really had a wonderful family and he wouldn't trade them for anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for your support! You all are AMAZING! Sorry this chapter took a little bit of time to get out! I took one of your suggestions for a part of this chapter. Thanks again for all the support! :) Enjoy! :) Also I'm thinking of seeing if I can send some of you that want the original chapter 18 that chapter through the PM or something like that. If you want it let me know and I can see what I can do.

Chapter 19

"Lunch is ready." David told Snow after about ten minutes. He had decided that sandwiches would be good enough for lunch.

Snow nodded before pulling Emma from her a little. "Emma, sweetie, it's time to eat." Snow said softly as Emma blinked her eyes open.

Emma nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

Snow smiled seeing how tired she was. She did have a very busy and active morning even if she was in a chair most of the morning.

Neal started to cry and David came over to take Emma from Snow so that Snow could take care of Neal.

Emma snuggled up to her Dad as he carried her to the table. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes were drooping closed.

"Emma, it's time for lunch. You have to wake up for me." David said as he rubbed Emma's back.

Emma opened her eyes again and her stomach then chose to growl.

"You are hungry, aren't you?" David said with a chuckle.

Emma smiled softly as she woke up more.

David set her down on her chair that had a cushion on it so that she could reach the table in her small form. David smiled as Emma rubbed her eyes again as she tried to keep them open. He gently scooted her chair closer to the table before sitting down as well.

Emma looked at her plate, which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut up into four squares and smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." Emma said softly in her little kid voice.

"Your welcome, sweetheart, but it's only a sandwich." David said with a chuckle.

"There are no vegetables." Emma whispered because she didn't want her Mom to hear.

David laughed because Emma was so serious and cute, but if Snow noticed the same thing Emma would be getting vegetables. Snow tried to put some kind of vegetable with every meal if it was possible and Emma tried at every meal to avoid eating the vegetable.

"What's so funny?" Snow asked as she came up to the table with Neal in her arms.

"Nothing." Emma said quickly as she looked at her Dad with a pleading look.

Snow narrowed her eyes, but let it go before looking at the table. She then went to the kitchen and came back a moment later with carrots.

Emma groaned as her mom put a couple of carrots on her plate. "Mom." Emma whined.

David swallowed a chuckle after witness that whole scene. Emma had been very surprised her mother had realized the same she had and very disappointed as well.

"None of that. Eat them." Snow said firmly.

Emma frowned as she picked up a carrot to look at it, but then glanced at her mom who wasn't paying attention so she put it back down on her plate before taking one of the squares of her pb&j instead.

David smiled as he watched Emma avoid her carrots and only eat the pb&j sandwich.

David and Snow started to talk about some mundane topics as they ate their lunch. David glanced over at Emma who was trying to sneak a carrot into her pocket of her dress. He then glanced at her plate to see that the rest of her carrots had mysteriously disappeared.

David gave Emma a look that told her that her carrots better be back on her table soon or else her mother would be told about her little trick.

Emma frowned as she put the carrot her plate, but then got another pointed look from her father so she pulled out the rest of the carrots and put them on her plate. She then picked up another part of her sandwich and started to eat it.

David turned his attention back to his wife and let Emma eat in peace. Snow had seen the exchange between her husband and daughter, but decided to just let it go. It was cute and a bit funny that Emma was trying to sneak away her vegetables. She smiled to herself as she glanced over to see Emma with peanut butter on her face. Snow watched as Emma rub one of her eyes causing some more peanut butter and jelly to get on her face near her eye. She swallowed a chuckle and then nudged her husband.

David looked at Emma as well and smiled at her messy face and he noticed her messy hands. She also was now leaning on her hand looking tired and worn out, but he doubted she would actually admit to being tired.

"Emma, eat your carrots." Snow said.

"Do I have to?" Emma asked as she looked at her mom with a pleading look.

"You have to eat at least one." Snow said firmly. She had only gave Emma three carrots anyway, but they needed to get her cleaned up and to bed for her nap.

Emma groaned and frowned at her mom as she started to cross her arms.

"Don't start that, young lady. I could make you eat all of them." Snow said sternly as she caught Emma's temper start to flare up a little.

Emma looked at her mom stunned, but then picked up her carrot to eat it with a frown.

David hid a smile behind his hand as he watched his wife and daughter.

Emma slowly ate the carrot, one little bite at a time until it was gone all the while giving disgusted looks.

Snow and David exchanged a look at how Emma exaggerated and drew out the taste of the carrot by eating it so slowly. They smiled at each other before turning their attention back to their daughter.

"Emma, are you done eating?" David asked as he took in her messy, tired face.

"Yeah." Emma answered rubbing her eyes again.

David smiled before getting up to go over to Emma. "Let's get you cleaned up." David said as he helped Emma off her chair to direct her to the bathroom.

Emma let her Dad direct her to the bathroom. She stepped up on the stool and just stood there tiredly.

David came up behind her and turned the water on. He then took her hands in his and put them under the water with his. He then grabbed the soap and put some in Emma's hands before letting her continue to wash her own hands as he got a washcloth out.

"So what should we do this afternoon?" David asked, not mentioning that she would be taking a nap first. He started to dry her hands as he waited for her response.

"I don't deserve to do anything." Emma said sadly, still feeling guilty.

"Hey, you apologized and already got your punishments. Don't punish yourself, that's our job not yours." David said softly as he looked at his daughter's face and then put Emma on the counter.

"Okay." Emma said softly.

David smiled as he got the washcloth wet before starting to wipe Emma's face off with it. "So any ideas?" David asked softly as he tried to get all the peanut butter and jelly off his daughter's face.

Emma shrugged her shoulders still feeling guilty despite what he had said.

"Well why don't you think about it and let me know later?" David said as he put the washcloth away and picked Emma up in his arms to carry her to bed.

"Later?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes later. You still have to take a nap." David said hoping that Emma wouldn't throw a tantrum again.

Emma frowned. "But I'm not tired." Emma pouted in his arms.

"Emma, we aren't going to argue about this." David said firmly as he brought her over to their bed.

Emma didn't argue because she didn't really feel like getting in any more trouble today, but she wasn't very happy about taking a nap.

David set Emma on the bed and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed.

Emma laid down with a frown and then her Dad covered her with the blanket, tucking her in after he did. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess." David said with a smile.

Emma gave her dad a sad smile before turning over on her side to close her eyes.

David smiled before heading back to his wife. "Well that went better than I thought it would." David said quietly.

"Yeah, it looks like she is feeling a bit guilty now." Snow said as she looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah, I asked what she wanted to do and she said she didn't deserve to do anything." David said with a sad smile.

"Oh." Snow said as she gave her own sad smile. Neal gurgled in her arms and reached for his Dad. "Looks like he wants Daddy!" Snow said in a baby voice for Neal's sake.

"Oh, well Daddy wants Neal too." David said as he took his son and raised him in the air, which got more happy gurgling from him.

Emma opened her eyes as she saw her parents playing with her baby brother. She watched as they both smiled and laughed as they played with him. They looked so much happier with him then with her. She was someone they had to deal with when really they would rather play with her brother. She watched as her mom cleaned up their lunch as he Dad continued to play with her brother. Kissing him and blowing zerberts on his stomach making him gurgle and laugh. She frowned and a couple of tears slipped down her face.

She knew she should just close her eyes, but the scene before her just kept her attention.

"It look like you are wide awake, aren't you?" Snow said as she came back over to David and Neal.

They then both got up and went over to the living room and moved the coffee table before sitting down with Neal in between them on a blanket.

Emma closed her eyes tightly as more tears started to stream down here face. They didn't have time for her, just Neal, and they were so much happier with him than with her. She fell asleep as she heard her parents laughing and talking to Neal.

***OUAT***

_Emma woke up still feeling tired and wanting to snuggle with one of her parents or both of them. She got up and went to go find them, but they weren't anywhere to be found. She went back to see if Neal was still here, but found his crib empty. _

_Emma looked around until she realized they had left her alone. She frowned as she stood in the middle of the apartment, all-alone. It felt like forever as she stood there stunned that they had left her alone. _

_The door opened and her parents came in with smiles on their faces as they continued to laugh hardly noticing Emma. Her mom was holding Neal looking like he just done the best thing ever. Her Dad was looking at the pair lovingly. _

_"Where were you?" Emma asked sadly._

_"Oh Emma. We didn't even see you." David said in a bored, yet annoyed voice._

_"We took Neal to the park and then for ice cream. We thought he deserved something extra special after all he is a prince." Snow said without even looking at Emma._

_"What are we going to do now?" Emma asked. _

_"What are 'we' going to do? You won't be doing anything, young lady. Remember you are in trouble?" David said in a patronizing tone._

_"But you said..." Emma started._

_"You can go to your room." David said sternly as he pointed upstairs. _

_Emma stood there stunned for a second. _

_"Emma, now!" Snow said sternly. _

_Emma jumped and walked quickly towards the stairs. Emma bit her lip to stop the tears from coming as she walked up the stairs. She went into her room and closed the door before climbing on the bed. She curled up on the bed and started to cry as hard as her little body would let her. She found herself shivering because she hadn't bothered to get under the covers. She fell asleep crying and feeling like her parents hated her. _

***OUAT***

**2:30 pm**

David looked over at the bed where his daughter was still sleeping with the blanket hardly covering her. "Do you think we should wake her? It's been almost three hours." David said to his wife.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I lost track of time." Snow said as she looked at the clock to see it was way later than she had expected to be.

"I'll go wake her up." David said with a smile as he got up from his spot.

David walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Emma." David said softly as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

Emma mumbled something unintelligible before opening her eyes, but then she looked confused before she bursted out in tears.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" David asked as he reached for Emma to bring her into a hug.

"You sent me to my room." Emma mumbled through her tears, still half asleep.

"Yes, earlier I did." David said confused.

Emma realized that she was not upstairs. "No, you just sent me to my room after you guys got back from taking Neal to the park." Emma said sadly.

"What? Emma, we didn't leave. I think you were dreaming, sweetie." David said softly as he realized what was happening. He rubbed her back as he stood up with her in his arms.

"I was?" Emma asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie." David answered with a sad smile. Emma laid her head back down on his shoulder as he walked over to the couch and sat down keeping Emma in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked as she picked up Neal and got up to sit next to David and Emma.

"She had a bad dream. I think about us." David said quietly as he continued to rub Emma's back.

Snow frowned as she looked at Emma who was still crying, but not as hard. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over Emma.

Emma snuggled closer to her Dad feeling better with the blanket on her with both her parents with her. It had been a dream and they still did like her, maybe even loved her.

After a few minutes, David exchanged a look with Snow and Snow nodded.

"Emma, do you want to talk about your dream?" David asked softly as he touched her head.

Emma shook her head no.

"It might help." Snow added.

Emma shook her head no, again.

Snow and David exchanged a worried look, but there wasn't much they could do at the moment. All they could do was just be with her until she settled down some which they would gladly do.

"David, I think she fell asleep again." Snow said as she heard Emma's even breaths.

"She's so cute this way. Well she's cute any way, but very cute now." David said with a smile.

"I agree, but if we don't wake her now it's going to be very hard to get her to sleep tonight." Snow said with a smirk.

"True enough." David said.

"Emma, honey. You have to wake up." David said as he lifted her off his chest a little and turned her around so she was facing Snow.

She blinked her eyes open, but then closed them as she tried to snuggle back up to her Dad.

"Emma, you have to wake up so we can do something." David said with a chuckle.

"Mmm..." Emma mumbled.

"Maybe we could play some games, have a game night like we had last week with Henry." David said.

"Henry? Who's Henry?" Emma asked in her little kid voice.

David and Snow looked at each other with matching looks of concern.

"Emma, how old are you?" Snow asked.

"Mommy, I four." Emma said with a giggle. "What we do now, Daddy?" Emma asked as she started to wake up a little more.

"What do you want to do?" David asked softly, but was eyeing Snow.

"Color, Daddy, color!" Emma said with excitement.

"Okay, kiddo. We can color." David said softly with a strained smile.


	20. Chapter 20 : Whatever It Takes

**Sorry this took so long! I didn't give up, I was just not having much inspiration for this chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 20: Whatever It Takes…**

David and Snow watched as Little Emma continued to color with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. They had went over to the kitchen to start dinner while Emma continued to color.

"This can't be good." Snow said as she glanced at Emma.

"I know, but I'm hoping it's just for a little while."

"Even if it is, it means that she is running out of time to change herself back." Snow said softly.

David turned around and grabbed both of Snow's arms to turn her to face him. "Snow, she will turn herself back. She won't be like this forever." David said with a renewed hope.

Snow nodded with a tight smile.

"Let's just give this a little bit and see if she comes back as our 29-year-old. If she doesn't, we will go to Gold tomorrow. I still think he can change her back." David suggested.

"Me too." Snow said.

"Why don't we give her a good night in case she does remember this when she is back to her normal self. Give her a good memory, huh?" David said softly before kissing his wife.

"Eww. Mommy and Daddy...yucky." Emma scrunched up her little nose in disgusted as she stood by them. She had gotten tired of coloring and came over to see if she could get a cookie.

David laughed before he picked Emma up in his arms. "Oh you think so, little girl." David teased before giving Emma sloppy wet kiss to her cheek.

"Daddy!" Emma whined as she laughed and tried to turn away, but her Dad got her on the other cheek as well. "Mommy! Help!" Emma cried as she laughed.

Snow chuckled before giving Emma a kiss as well.

"Not you too!" Emma whined, but continued to giggle.

Neal started to cry and Emma looked at her parents confused. "Who dat?" Emma asked.

"Your brother Neal, Emma." Snow said, wondering why Emma wouldn't remember she had a brother. He had been here so she figured Emma would remember him.

"I have a brother?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you do." Snow answered with a smile before going to get Neal from his crib.

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" Emma whispered into her Dad's ear.

David smirked because this was definitely still his daughter, Emma, who loved cookies. As he continued to hold her in one arm, he grabbed a cookie for his daughter. He couldn't deny his daughter a cookie especially when she was so darn adorable. "Don't tell your mother." David whispered back.

"David, really? We are eating in a couple of minutes." Snow scolded her husband when she saw Emma with a cookie.

"Busted." Emma mumbled with a sheepish grin.

"Yep, you better eat that cookie fast." David said with a chuckle.

Snow walked over to them with Neal in her arms giving the pair a disappointed look.

"Baby." Emma said as she pointed to her brother.

"Yeah, your brother is a baby. His name is Neal." Snow said forgetting about the cookie.

Emma reached out a hand to touch Neal's head while still holding her cookie in the other hand. "Hi, I'm Emma." Emma said seriously.

David and Snow exchanged a touched look at Emma bonding with her brother.

"Ok, Munchkin. We need to clean up the table for dinner." David said as he set Emma down on the floor.

Emma scrunched up her face. "Do we have to?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Where else would we eat?" David asked with a chuckle.

Emma looked around the apartment as she thought about it. Her eyes light up as she looked up to her Dad and answered, "we can have a picnic!"

"Sweetheart, it's raining outside and will be dark soon." David said with a sympathetic smile.

"No, in here. On the floor!" Emma practically yelled as she jumped up and down in excitement, but Neal started to cry at her yelling.

"Emma, lower your voice." David lightly reprimanded. "We will have to ask your mother about a picnic." David added with a smile.

Emma gave her Dad a huge smile before running over to her Mom. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Emma yelled again.

"What is it, Emma?" Snow asked with a chuckle at how excited Emma was even if it was causing Neal to cry.

"Can we? Can we?" Emma asked.

"Can we what?" Snow asked liked she hadn't heard her before.

"Can we have a picnic?" Emma asked in excitement.

Snow acted like she was considering it before smiling as she said, "I suppose so."

Emma screamed in excitement as she jumped up and down in front of Snow.

"Emma, what did I say about your voice?" David asked as he came over, but he couldn't be too stern with her when she was so happy.

Emma bit her lip, but couldn't keep the excitement out of her eyes. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now, let's set up our picnic." David said with a smile.

Emma ran over to him and hug his legs.

"Whoa, kid." David said with a chuckle as he reached down and picked Emma up in his arms. "You know this still doesn't get you out of cleaning the table off." David said with a smile.

Emma scrunched her face up in a frown, but she was really too excited to mind.

With the help of her Dad, Emma cleaned up the table and then they set up their picnic in the living room by moving the coffee table. They set it up by putting a red and white checkered tablecloth on the floor.

They all sat down on the tablecloth with Neal in his bouncy seat next to Snow. Emma was in between her parents because neither of them wanted to lose any precious time with their little daughter.

"Can we watch some tv?" Emma asked innocently.

David and Snow glanced at each other both wondering if Emma could remember that she had gotten in trouble earlier and had the TV taken away as a punishment.

"Emma, do you remember what happen this morning when Daddy was at work?" Snow asked softly.

"You were at work, I thought you were here all day?" Emma said in confusion. She didn't know what her mommy was talking about.

"She doesn't remember." David said to his wife with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Remember what?" Emma asked looking from one parent to another, they seem to be having a conversation with their eyes.

"Nevermind, sweetheart. What do you want to watch?" David asked with a smile.

"Snow White!" Emma said with excitement.

David and Snow grimaced a little because Emma and Henry had made them watch it before and it was very far from the truth of their story.

"Please, please, please!" Emma pleaded as she bounced in her spot.

"How can we say no to that?" Snow said softly. "Of course we can, Emma."

David got the movie ready and they began to eat their fried chicken, potatoes, and corn. David and Snow made comments about how they didn't do that or weren't like that throughout the movie, but Emma was totally engrossed in it.

Snow started cleaning up their picnic when Emma looked at her with a frown. "No dessert? We always have dessert." Emma said.

"We do?" Snow said, wondering what memories Emma was thinking of.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, unless you are on one of your health kicks, but even then I sneak cookie or something."

David turned Emma towards him. "Emma, what happen this morning?"

Emma grimaced. "I got in trouble a lot then you came home and I got in even more trouble."

"And whose Henry?" David asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "My son. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Emma, you turned completely into your four-year old self for a couple of hours. We were worried about you." Snow said with relief on her face.

Although they both loved little Emma, they were relieved to have their big Emma back even if she was still in her shrunken body.

"Oh. That's weird." Emma said with a worried frown. "Does that mean I'm running out of time?"

"We aren't sure what it means, but tomorrow we are taking you to Gold. He will either change you back himself or teach you how to turn yourself back." David said firmly.

Emma nodded and relaxed. "So what is for dessert?" Emma asked with charming grin at her mother.

"And what makes you think you deserve dessert?" David said with a chuckle.

"Because I'm slowly turning into a four-year old..." Emma said with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I guess that's a good excuse, but we do have to do this." David said as he turned the tv off.

"But...we were in the middle of it." Emma complained.

"Sorry, kiddo." David said as he messed her hair up a little. "The only reason we were watching it was because little you didn't remember getting into trouble." David said as he touched the tip of her nose with his index finger.

"Oh did I say I remembered that? I actually don't." Emma said quickly.

"Good try, Em, but you aren't getting to watch tv tonight." Snow said.

"I'm 29." Emma grumbled.

David rolled his eyes, but then smiled. Their Emma was back, but he wondered how long she would be back.

David helped Snow clean up their little picnic as Emma sat sulking on the tablecloth.

They came back over after they were done and Snow handed Emma a cookie. Emma grabbed it, her bad mood slowly coming back.

"Emma, if you continue with this bad attitude you will be going to bed even earlier than normal." David warned.

Emma looked at him and knew he was serious so she thought of a different tactic to getting what she wanted. She would have to be sneaky about it in order to get what she wanted. She ate her cookie and thought of her plan.

Emma stood up after eating her cookie and both of her parents looked at her since she had been very quiet.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked softly.

Emma looked over her shoulder with a "seriously" look before responding. "To the bathroom."

"Do you need any help?" Snow asked.

Emma blushed because she was still 29 years old. "No."

After Emma escaped into the bathroom, David chuckled quietly at Emma's embarrassment.

"David, stop it, she might hear you." Snow said with a smile.

"She is just so adorable when she blushes like that." David said with an unashamed grin.

"I know." Snow said with a smile of her own.

Emma was trying to think of a way to pull the "switch" without her parents knowing she was faking it. She step on the stool to reach the sink and washed her hands, but she couldn't think of what to do still.

She was still thinking about it when she left the bathroom using the door closest to the living room, but she found herself falling to the ground from tripping and then bursting into tears.

"Emma!" David and Snow called at the same time as they saw Emma fall.

David reached Emma first since Snow had to set Neal in his bouncy seat.

David picked Emma up off the floor and into his arms. She flung her arms around him and cried even harder.

"Shh, Emma." David murmured as he held her to him.

Snow leaned down beside the pair and started rubbing Emma's back.

"Are you hurt, Emma?" David asked softly.

"I don't know, Daddy." Emma cried.

"Shh, Emma. You're okay." Snow murmured, thinking this was just the result of the four-year old in her.

After Emma calmed down a little, David pulled Emma a little from him to take a good look at her. "Does anything hurt, Em?"

Emma knew this was the perfect moment to pull the switch. She pointed to her knee with a frown.

"Your knee?" David asked softly before pulling her legging up to look at her knee.

"Kiss it better, Daddy?" Emma asked as innocently as possible so that her parents would think she was back to being just four.

Emma watched as her parents exchanged a worried look and Emma felt a pang of guilt for deceiving them, but it would only be till bedtime or just unit she got everything she wanted.

"Of course, princess." David said with a smile before kissing her knee.

Emma wasn't sure how, but his kiss made it feel better and gave her a warm feeling in her. She felt loved and safe.

"Now why don't we finish Snow White?" David asked with a smile.

"Yay!" Emma tried to be as kiddish as possible, but the truth was she would rather watch something that was meant for adults not children.

"Let's get your pajamas on first, Emma." Snow said, thinking it might be easier to do it now incase adult Emma came back before bedtime.

"I don't want to go to bed, Mommy." Emma whined.

"You aren't going to bed just getting your pajamas on and I have a feeling you will like your pajamas." Snow said with a smile.

Emma almost groaned at the thought of those Snow White pajamas and how she did NOT like them.

"Come on, Emma." Snow encouraged.

The one good thing about her being a four-year old was that it was normal for them to have tantrums.

"No. I'm not going to." Emma said as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"If you don't go change, you won't be watching Snow White, Emma." David warned.

Emma looked to her Dad and knew he was serious. She didn't want him to get mad at her so she decided to just cave in for now.

"Come on, Emma." Snow said softly as she held out her hand for Emma.

Emma took it and reluctantly went up to change. Emma faked her excitement at seeing the pajamas and hoped her mom didn't see through it.

As soon as she was dressed, Emma ran down the stairs and over to the living room.

"Emma, slow down." Snow called after her with a smile on her face.

David looked up to see his daughter clad in her light blue Snow White pajamas and he smiled. "Ready?"

Emma nodded shyly. She had an urge to sit on his lap and decided to go with it since she was trying to act like her younger self. "Sit with you, Daddy."

David grinned and reached down to pick Emma up. He set her on his lap with her back leaning against his chest.

Snow settled in next to them with Neal in her arms. She grabbed a blanket spread it across them all with help from David.

David pushed play and then kissed the top of Emma's head as he did.

Emma tried her best to not comment when her parents commented on their tv representations, but she almost slipped a couple of times. She was relieved when it was over, but she wanted to watch something else now.

She noticed her parents glancing at her to see if she was still awake and she almost rolled her eyes, but didn't.

"I'm going to put Neal in his crib. I'll be right back." Snow said quietly as she slowly got up.

"What should we watch now?" David asked Emma.

Emma knew she had to pick something a kid would like, but she didn't want to watch another kid movie. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You feel okay, kiddo?" David asked as he touched her forehead.

"I'm fine." Emma rolled her eyes just as her mom came in and she held her breath waiting to make sure her mom didn't find out her secret.

Snow looked at Emma with a thoughtful look since she looked like she just got caught, but she wasn't sure what she did so she let it go.

"Are you tired? If you want to go to bed you can." David said oblivious to what was going on.

"No, it's too early!" Emma yelled, she was rather tense from thinking her mom might know.

Neal started crying after she yelled.

"Emma Ruth. We don't yell in the house." David said sternly.

Snow sighed tiredly as she got up again to get Neal back to sleep.

Emma bit her lip.

David turned Emma towards him so she was facing him. "What's going on?" David asked.

Emma wasn't sure what to say because she couldn't tell him about what she had been worried about or else she would give it all away.

David looked at her suspiciously. "Emma, are you back?" David asked.

Emma panicked. "What do you mean?"

David could tell she was lying. "Emma Ruth, you're lying."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Emma tried again.

"Stop lying. How long have you been back?" David asked, not appreciating that she was lying to him. He was curious to know if it was recent or been awhile and she was faking being her younger self.

Emma looked away and then back again. "Not long..." Emma mumbled. She was starting to regret sitting in his lap because she was too close to him.

David narrowed his eyes. She was lying again, but there was more she was hiding. Snow came over with a confused look on her face at the scene before her.

"Emma, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me the whole truth or else you are going to bed." David said sternly.

Emma gulped because she had a feeling either way she was going to bed early. "I...well...um...you see..." Emma stammered.

"Out with it." David ordered.

"I never went back to being just four...I was faking this time." Emma said quickly as she looked down to avoid her parents' eyes.

It was absolutely quiet as Emma waited for them to blow up at her. She grimaced because it was one of those very uncomfortable silences where you wish you were anywhere, but where you were. In Emma's case, she was in the last place she wanted to be...in her father's lap.

After what seemed like forever, her father brought her chin up and she could tell he was upset with her. "Emma, we were so worried about you. Why would you do that to us?" David asked.

Emma grimaced. "I wanted to watch tv." Emma answered quietly.

"You wanted to get out of your punishment." Snow said as she shook her head.

Emma nodded.

"That was pretty selfish of you, Emma." Snow said with a disappointed look.

"You didn't think of us, only of yourself. Plus you deceived us." David said in a disappointed voice.

"I only did it for a little while and I was going to 'switch' back before bed." Emma defended herself.

"You still were lying to us and causing us unnecessary worry." Snow commented.

Emma crossed her arms. She knew they were right, but she didn't like it.

"I think it's bedtime." David said to Snow.

Emma's eyes widened. "But you said..."

"I said that if you lied again you would be going to bed and now I hear you have been lying to us for the last hour. Not to mention you haven't apologized to your mother or I. So yes, it is bedtime for you, young lady." David said firmly.

Emma was about to complain that it wasn't even eight yet, but before she could say a word she got interrupted.

"Don't even think about arguing, Emma." Snow interrupted sternly.

Emma frowned. If only she had said she wanted to watch Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast she wouldn't be going to bed right now.

David stood up with Emma in his arms and walked up stairs with her. Snow was trailing behind him.

David set Emma down on the bed. "Get under the covers, kiddo." David said in a lighter tone.

Emma obeyed reluctantly.

David tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, princess. I love you." David said softly before getting up.

Emma didn't respond because she was frustrated with this ridiculous bedtime.

Snow took David's spot and tucked some of Emma's hair behind her ear. "Love you, Em. Sleep well, my darling." Snow said before kissing her cheek.

Emma turned away from her parents and didn't say goodnight. She wasn't really that mad at them, but she was more frustrated with herself for getting caught.

David and Snow left the room and walked downstairs. They took one look at each other and started laughing.

"She's a little stinker, isn't she?" Snow said with another chuckle.

"She is and she gets it all from you." David said with a laugh.

Snow rolled her eyes. "I would say she gets it from both of us."

"Maybe. So all that for the last little while was her pretending... She had me convinced until she kept lying to my face." David said with a shake of his head, but he was still smiling.

"Yeah. I was wondering why she looked so guilty when I came back over to you too. She had that deer in the headlights look in her face like she had been caught, but I had no clue what it was for." Snow commented with a grin.

David shook his head, but couldn't help but chuckle again.

"We will have to look out for that stunt again." David said after a moment.

"It does make me feel better that she didn't change back to a complete four-year old again." Snow said softly.

"Me too. Especially when she had only been with us for a short time as 29." David added.

Snow nodded. "Well should we enjoy the rest of our evening with some more tv?"

"Why not? Seems to be Emma's favorite thing to do." David said with a chuckle as she took his wife's hand to lead her to the living room.


End file.
